Because of You
by lilmashimaro30
Summary: After a car accident, Sakura Kinomoto passed away. In order to reincarnate, she is given a task to change the cold hearted Li Syoaran. What happens if they fall in love? Epilogue up!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hehe, hello!! I hope you will enjoy my new story. If it sucks, please dun yell at me. Thanks!

Chapter one: Accident / Task

The air turned crispy cold. The sky was dark, and the street lights grew dim. The moon shone upon the slowly falling snow, and gently left a bed of feathers over the hard concrete surfaces. A silent figure began to walk up the streets. 

"It's cold." she whispered. Then she sighed, "Out of all times, she wants me to buy eggs for her in the middle of the night!"

She stared across the road before her, and sighed once more before crossing it.... but all of a sudden, a blinding flash appears, a loud beep is heard, and finally silence.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Where am I?" the weak figure replied. She stood up and stared at her surroundings. She was located within a familiar... yet strange blue transparent world with.... white puffy....... clouds. She gasped! 

Then a rich powerful voice spoke, "Yes Sakura... You are in heaven."

Sakura turned abruptly towards the source of the voice, but there was nothing visible but the clouds. "Who are you, and why do you know my name?"

The voice chuckled. "I am what I am, Kinomoto.... and how I know you name... I can't tell you.... it's a secret I'm not willing to give up."

Sakura frowned and stared into the air curiously. "Are you... god?"

The voice chuckled again. "I guess that's what people call me."

Sakura gasped again. "I'm dead!"

The voice laughed. "Yes you are!" he exclaimed along with her cheerfully.

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "You're happy I'm dead? Are you sure you're god?"

The voice returned to a chuckle. "Sakura dear... dying is not a sin... it's not something bad either.... it just means it's time for you to reborn again."

Sakura stared at air again with a confusion written all over her face.

"Recarnation, Sakura! Death means you can now recarnate!" God answered powerfully..

Sakura frowned... "That's it.... I thought heaven was the last stage.... a place with lots of roller coasters!" 

God chuckled. "Maybe I should begin creating that. I get kinda lonely up here... but until anything happens, you will do what all others have done...."

Sakura slightly grinned. "Recarnate...and it better be a nice family...unlike the cruel step mother I ended up with."

God fell silent. "Sakura, before anyone recarnates, they must complete a certain task....."

Sakura frowned again. "A task...."

"More of a good deed...." God mumbled.

"Um.... is it hard?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Depends....." god answered carefully.

"What do I have to do?" Sakura asked cautiously.

God sighed... "You have to change a boy's life. He's the same age as you.... but definitely not the same type of person as you..... he's..... more of the arrogant... um.... selfish...... mean....... ignorant..... disrespectful...... rude........despicable..... appalling......"

Sakura groaned. "What exactly am I suppose to do with him?"

"I told you, change his life.... he views life as a unbearable journey.... one in which his only goal everyday is to die...." God explained.

"Damn... he should switch places with me...." Sakura replied with a smirk.

God chuckled. "The task is not hard.... if you set you mind in the right path.... you'll see....."

Sakura nodded. "When do I start?"

"Now." Then a creak was heard and....

"Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *THUMP!* "OUCH!!!!! Think you could have landed me a little bit more gently!!!!!!!" Sakura whined, and picked herself up from where she sat. She stared around her, and wondered where she was now. A sudden note appeared in thin air, and she carefully retrieved it. She slowly read what it said.

__

Dear Sakura,

From now on this will be your home. You have clothes, food, and money. Everything a human being needs.... (I think). Your mission will last **only** ten days, use your time wisely.... and dun worry if you fail.... you'll just have to wait 10,000 years before you can recarnate.... and you'll have to wait until then while doing... nothing....(sorry, rules are rules!!) I will be sending you your guardian tomorrow morning, and he will be telling you what to do, and where to go.

Truly yours, 

God

P.S: Sorry about the rough landing.... still haven't gotten use to that after... 1,2,3,.... um.... a lot of years. hehe. 

Sakura smiled. "He's a weird god, that's for sure." 

Sakura let out a long sigh. She grinned, she was human again....well.. for ten days that is. She stared at her home, it was very pretty.... there was a fireplace..... a kitchen with everything...... a dining room.....a upper level...... everything..... except someone to share them with....

Slowly she crept upstairs and turned left.... her room. It was pink, and her bed looked extremely comfy. Smiling, Sakura walked towards her bed and fell asleep instantly... while holding the stuff teddy bear it provided. Unknowingly.... a tear came from her eyes.... representing the sadness she hid from the loneliness and the sudden long for love.

A/N: Done!! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!!! Next chapter is about Sakura meeting her guardian and, of course, her mission. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks for all those reviews!! You guys are great! Here's chapter two, enjoy!!!!

Chapter Two:

*Yawn* *Sniff* *Sniff* "I must be dreaming of pancakes... cause that's what I smell... although it smells kinda of burnt" Sakura mumbled as she continued to sleep.

"What do you mean kinda burnt! It's not just kinda burnt, the whole thing is burnt! Now wake up and fix me some nice pancakes!" A voice rumbled.

"Wha!!!!! Who's there!" Sakura yelled after bolting up from her bed. She looked around but she didn't see anyone. 

"Over here!!!!!" the voice rumbled again.

Sakura stared at the foot of her bed. She saw a yellow stuff bear and cautiously edge closer to it. She poked it and observe it's actions. The bear didn't move. So Sakura poked a few more times, and this time, the bears veins seemed to pop out.

"Are you done poking!!!!!" It screamed.

Sakura jumped back and screamed "Who are you and what are you!"

"I am Kero! and what do you mean ~what~ am I? I'm you guardian! Sheesh, he didn't tell me I would have to spend ten days with a dim wit!" Kero mumbled.

"Hey! Who you calling a dim wit! You're the one who can't make pancakes!" Sakura argued.

Kero flew towards her and beamed happily! "Since I can't make them, surly you can make them!" 

Sakura smiled. "Yea yea yea.... hey wait a minute! It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"I know." Kero replied with a nod.

"I'm not going to make pancakes when the sun isn't even out!" Sakura retorted.

"Fine, then you can just dally on, and when your ten days is up.... well..... I'm not going to be the one being bored for ten thousand years...." Kero urged with a smirk.

Sakura flung a pillow at the bear and dragged herself to the bathroom.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

*Yawn* "Here's your stupid pancakes!" Sakura mumbled as she placed a plate in front of the stuffed bear.

She slowly sat herself on to the table and ate her breakfast slowly.

"Hey!!!! Eat faster kid. You got school today remember." Kero announced with his mouth full... which resulted in crumbs flying everywhere.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Sakura growled and stuffed down all her food. She marched up stairs and opened her closet. She smiled, God really knew the styles she liked.

Quickly, Sakura grabbed some baggy jeans and a black sweat jacket with a white shirt underneath it. Then she grabbed a black jacket since it was snowing outside, so it must be cold. She quickly combed her hair and ran downstairs.

"Ok, Kero. I'm ready." Sakura replied.

Kero stared at her. "You're missing something...."

"What?"

"This!" Kero screamed as he pulled a pink Barbie back pack behind him.

Sakura sweat dropped. Suddenly out of no where, a black school bag dropped onto Kero's head.

Sakura laughed. "Thanks God." she replied.

Kero growled. "I'm not speaking to you for a day!" he screamed towards the ceiling.

"Kero! Come on. Let's go! We're going to be late!" Sakura yelled after staring at the clock.

"You know... I checked on you profile. It notes that out of you whole entire life... you were only on time for school three times." Kero replied with a smile.

"Hey hey hey! Don't have to rub it in!" Sakura motioned as she headed out the door.

Out in the opened, Sakura felt uneasy. The new location she was now settled upon was completely different from where she use to live. Quietly, she breathed a large amount of air and sighed.

"Kero, come on. You lead the way.... in my bag that is. I don't want anyone seeing a weird flying talking bear.....they'll think I'm weird too...." Sakura motioned.

"Grrrr, how about I stuff you in a bag because you can talk, and because I think you're weird!" Kero grumbled as he threw himself in her bag.

Sakura giggled. "So which way first?"

"Turn left for three blocks and turn right one block, then walk north and you'll see your school." Kero muffled from the bag. 

Sakura nodded and dashed towards the directions.

"Wait!!!!!!" Kero screamed.

Sakura halted. "What!" She hissed.

"You didn't lock the door!!!!" Kero screamed.

"Oh..." Sakura blushed and ran back to lock it. 

*School*

"Pretty..... big too...." Sakura replied as her new school came to view.

"Let me see!!!!!" Kero's voice screamed from the bag.

Sakura slapped her bag. "SHHHHHH. You'll see another time!"

Kero cursed under his breath.

"Kero... where do I go now?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Into the school!" Kero mumbled.

"How?" Sakura asked as she continued to walk closer to the building.

"Through a door!!!!" Kero screamed. "Unless you want to climb through a window!"

Sakura laughed, apparently amused with Kero's anger. She began to follow the students, and once she entered the huge school, she discovered a whole new world of education. The school resembled one of those rich mansions where you wouldn't be able to find your way out.

"Wow...." Sakura breathed.

"Get your butt into the principle's office young lady!" Kero snapped.

Sakura nodded and asked a fellow student for direction.

~Office~

Before Sakura entered the office, she could help but blurt out, "Dang his office is as big as our house!" 

Kero kicked her back and Sakura immediately opened the door.

As soon as the door was ajar, she was greeted by a friendly gruff voice. "You must be Sakura Kinomoto. Please to meet you. Welcome to our school, Tashiko High. I am your principle, Mr. Hall. Now, I shall escort you to your class. Follow me."

Sakura nodded, unable to say anything else. She smiled as she saw her new class. They were all silent when they saw her, and the teacher was also just as silent. 

"Class, you have a new student. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto." Mr. Hall informed. Then he whispered "Good luck." and left the room.

"Alright Sakura. Sit behind Li Syoaran over there." her teacher pointed towards the direction of a empty seat located behind a frowning boy. Sakura nodded.

Before sitting in her assigned seat, she smiled at Li. Then opened her book bag and sat down in her seat.

Kero took the chance to breath in deep gulps of air, and when Sakura stuck her hand to grab the books her bag provided, she accidentally stuck her fingers into Kero's wide opened mouth.

"Ow!" Sakura exclaimed. She turned red with embarrassment. "Hehe...." Her class stared at her. Sakura glared at Kero for biting her fingers and quickly grabbed her binder.

After fifteen minutes of listening to the teacher's drone, she could help but get bored and play with her supplies. First she toppled her erasers one on top on another, then she began to swing her pencil... but accidentally... the pencil had slipped from her finger tips and hit Li.

"What the!" 

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Opps... sorry.... I um.... can I have my pencil back?"

Li growled and threw the pencil at her head.

"Ouch!" Sakura whispered.

When class ended, Sakura mumbled, "This mission isn't exactly going the way I thought it will go... To think about it, I don't even know who my mission is.... hey wait a minute... Kero! NO ONE TOLD ME HIS NAME!!!"

Every student in the hallway stared at her. Sakura chuckled nervously and quickly walked towards another class listed on her program card.

"Kero...." Sakura mumbled frantically.

"What!"

"Who am I suppose to change!!! I only have ten days! How can I start if I don't even know who he is!" Sakura hissed.

"You just met him!" Kero beckoned.

"What! The custodian?" Sakura asked after seeing a man with a mop walk by her.

"Omg! No! Li Syoaran!" Kero yelled.

Sakura groaned. "Him....Damn! I should have known!"

For the rest of the day, Sakura did nothing but stare at her mission. Strangely, they had the same classes together.

After school, Sakura happily left the school... that is until....

"Hey you!" 

Sakura turned around. The words belonged to a girl with long red hair wearing a short black miniskirt and a black jacket... with apparently too much make up.

"Uh... me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes you! I saw you staring at my honey Li this whole day!" She screamed.

"I um.... uh.... who?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Li! Don't ever let me catch you staring at him. Luckily, tomorrow is the first day of Winter Recess... so.. you have ten days to get over him!" and with that she left in her high black heels.

Sakura scoffed at her fleeing body. "Ha! In ten days I'll already be done with this stupid deed, and you'll never see me again... I hope!! Oh, and who wants to stare at "your" Li anyways!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Sakura saw a pretty pastry shop across the street from where she stood. She smiled. "Kero, what flavor cupcakes would you like? Vanilla, or chocolate? You deserve a treat since you've been suffocating in my bookbag all day." Sakura explained.

Kero beamed! "Ten of each!!! Ten of each!!!" Kero chanted happily.

Sakura giggled. She stared at the stop sign and then started to run across the street.... but suddenly, a familiar light appeared, and a loud beep was heard. Sakura fell hard onto the ground..... 

A/N: Done!!! hehe... hope this chapter was fun.. and if it wasn't, don't kill me with remarks! Hehe, next chapter should be posted soon!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing for my story!! I am so happy to see that people actually read this!!!! Hehe, here's chapter three!!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter Three:

"So this is how dying again feels like...." Sakura mumbled to herself weakly, as she continued to stare into complete darkness . "Hey, Kero... did you guys ever have someone dying on their mission like me?" "Kero?"

"Why are you talking to yourself... who's Kero.... and what the hell do you mean by dying again, and what mission? Hey! You! You can open you eyes now, stupid!" A voice cried out above her pallor body.

Sakura gasped. Her eyes burst opened, and she anxiously examined her body. She stared at the black automobile inches from her body and then happily chanted, "Yes! I'm not dead!!!! I'm not dead!!!!"

"Yea, it's a shame that you're a live too. Damn! Why did I stop my car so fast!" the same voice replied.

Sakura looked up from the floor. It was Li. Sakura blinked, and realized how tall and handsome Li Syoaran actually was... No wonder that girl was so mad when she caught me staring at him.... hey wait a minute! Why am I sitting here praising about his looks! 

Then she abruptly stood up and screamed "You idiot!!!! There's a big red sign that says stop right there! Are you illiterate?!!! Can't you read the word STOP written in capital letters! Are you color blind? It's right there! You almost killed me, and for the same reason I died last time!!!!!!!!" 

Li frowned. "What do you mean by died last time?" he asked sternly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I meant...for the same reason...I...uh... almost died last time!" Sakura manage to shout. "And hey, don't try to change the subject! You almost took my eminent life away! You owe me big time!!!" she added angrily.

Li frowned even more. "I dislike owing people anything. How do you want me to repay you? Money, food, trips, toys......a doctor?"

Sakura frowned at his last suggestion. "When you say doctor, you had better mean a doctor to check if I'm ok!"

Li growled. "Just tell me what you want! I don't have all day!"

Sakura was about to scream, I don't want any of your stupid things.... but then a idea popped into her head. She smiled evilly.

"You sure you want to repay me?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Wait a second...you're not going to ask me to do anything... inappropriate right?" Li asked with a frown.

Sakura laughed. "No! Hell no! All I want you to do is to spend your winter vacation with me!"

"What! That's ten whole days with you! Are you crazy, mentally insane! Drunk! You don't even know me!" Li cried out.

Sakura chuckled. "That's the whole point of this vacation.... to get to know you better... and for you to get to know me better...."

"What! I already know you! You're a clumsy idiot who wouldn't be able to do anything right if your life depended on it!" Li screamed.

Sakura manage to smile. "Maybe that's how I am... but I still don't know you... so.... you can either except this deal.... or owe me for life....(if I had one- she thought to herself)"

Li growled. "How about I tell you everything about me right now!" 

Sakura laughed. "Come on! Lighten up. I'm not that bad... I guarantee you a winter recess you've never had before...."

Li growled. "You're right. This will be the worst one ever." 

Sakura smirked. "Maybe.... but you'll never know unless you try..."

Li growled again. "What's your address?" he asked.

Sakura froze at the question. "Shit I don't even know where I live...." she whispered to herself.

"Hello?! Address!" Li frantically exclaimed.

Sakura looked up. "Don't worry about where I live.... yet. Give me your phone number, and I'll call you!" she beamed.

Li groaned. "Fine!" he took out a piece of paper and scribbled his number on it. 

Sakura held it and smiled. "This is really your number right?"

"I never lie when it comes to deals." Li coldly replied. Then he stepped into his car and quickly drove away.

"Make sure you stop when you see the sign STOP!" Sakura cried out towards the speeding car.

Then Sakura's smile widened. "Kero... I think this is the beginning of a great friendship! Kero?"

Sakura frowned. She opened up her bag and discovered a flat Kero. "Hehe, Kero....?"

Suddenly Kero's body magically inflated itself and he popped his head out of the bag screaming, "You fatso! You practically squeezed the life out of me!"

Sakura laughed, and watched as Kero shouted "Now... off to the bakery, and this time make it two dozens of each, oh and let me make this clear, I get three fourths of the cupcakes!! You're getting fat!"

Sakura laughed even more and crossed the street with out interceptions again.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Home

*sigh* "Home at last!" Sakura softly informed herself. She walked towards the couch exhausted from her long day. 

Kero on the other hand beamed as he opened the box of pastry he had carried onto the kitchen table. He began to chow onto the cupcakes, and wonder about why Sakura wasn't eating. He carried a cupcake in his petite arms and flew towards Sakura.

"Here!" he happily exclaimed. 

Sakura smiled. "Thanks!" She took the cupcake and took a bite from it. She quietly stared into the air and Kero curiously observed her eyes. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Sakura smiled. She didn't respond for a moment. "Kero... is it a pity I died...."

Kero immediately stopped chewing like a pig, and began to chew slowly. "I can't answer that for you.... it's up to you to decide....."

Sakura silently stared off into space. "I didn't have much to give up.... my father hardly stayed home....my mother died before I knew her.... my step mother is just a plain nuisance that never considers anyone else but herself.....I wasn't popular in school, and I never had friends........ yet I still have a deep tormenting emotion that lays buried within me, a feeling that reminds me how unfortunate my death was....."

Kero stared at her. "Maybe it's because.... love didn't play a part in your life ......and now it's just too late ....."

Sakura softly replied, "Maybe...." 

Kero made a face. "Ew! Why am I talking about love! What do I know about love! Ew! That's not me!"

Sakura giggled, and took another bite from her cake.

"So, Sakura, where do you plan to go with that kid tomorrow?..."

"What kid?"

"Li!"

"O..... hm....almost forgot about him...... I have no clue, still haven't decided yet.... but I know it has to be somewhere meaningful....."

"Meaningful?"

"Yea, some place where a rich kid like him would never forget......" Sakura answered with a smile.

Kero stared at her with confusion, and then smiled too. 

A/N: Done! Hehe, I know this was short... but I'll make the next one longer.... I think the next chapter has to be longer anyways...... Well hoped you enjoyed this story despite it's length. Next Chapter will be out soon. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank You all for reading my story and reviewing for it. It makes me so happy that people enjoy reading what I write! Thanks! Sorry it took me so loooonnnggg to update! My apologies! This chapter is a lot longer. Hope you enjoy it! 

Chapter Four:

*Yawn* "Sakura, time to wake up.... Sakura... Sakura!!!!"

*Sigh* "I give up... she can sleep a little more today..." Kero mumbled. Then he flew into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat.... "Hey, what am I doing! I don't use toilets." He quickly flew to the sink and began to brush his teeth.

*Five minutes later*

"CUPCAKES!!!!" Kero beamed as he picked up one of the cupcakes he had saved for today. While he was chewing happily on the pastry, he caught sight of the piece of paper with a phone number written on it. He grinned evilly.

Li Mansion:

*RING* *RING* .... *RING* *RING*

"Master Li, master Li wake up. I believe your cell phone is ringing."

Li groaned in his bed, then he scowled. "Where's my phone!"

"Right here sir." the elderly man quickly responded and handed his master the small cell phone.

"Hello!!!" Li barked into the phone.

"Hello!!!!" Kero's voice beamed into the phone with his mouth full of cupcake.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you! Calling me at 4:30 in the morning!" Li yelled.

"That's no way to greet a person in the morning!" Kero nonchalantly replied while chewing on his cupcakes and making pig sounds.

"That's how you greet someone 4:30 in the morning damnit!" Li yelled back.

"Hey, do you happen to like cupcakes?"

"WHAT!"

"Cupcakes! You know.... muffin like tasty objects with frosting on it?"

"What the hell! You stupid idiot! Don't ever call me again!" *Click*

*Ring* *Ring*

"Stop calling!!!!" Li screamed.

"You know.... hanging up on people isn't nice." Kero beckoned happily.

"What in the world is wrong with you! Do you have no life at all!" Li exclaimed.

"Technically speaking, I literally don't have a life." Kero informed carelessly.

"WELL GET ONE!!!" Lei barked with rage. Then he hung up again.

Sakura's home:

"Kero..... what were you doing?" Sakura asked once she had stepped down the stairs.

Kero dropped the phone. "Opps.... nothing...."

"Kero!!! Were you making prank calls in the morning!" Sakura asked angrily.

"Well..... you make it sound so bad.... I prefer to call it wake up calls." Kero answered sweetly.

*Sigh* "Give me the phone...." 

Kero pouted and reluctantly gave her the phone. Sakura quickly pressed redial on the phone while scolding Kero, "Now we have to apologize!"

"What the hell do you want now!" the loud voice answered the ring.

Sakura jerked the phone from her ears. "His voice sounds so familiar..... *gasp* Kero!!! You called Li!!!!"

Kero smiled. "You're beginning to recognize your mission... impressive..."

Sakura glared at him and returned to the phone again.

"Hello......" Sakura's voice responded.

"What! It's a different person now eh?! Now what do YOU want to say? Cupcakes are delicious????!!!" Li yelled.

Sakura's eyebrow rose.

"I um....." Sakura began.

"Hey wait a minute....aren't you that girl.... you're.... um... what was her name...." Li mumbled.

"Sakura...." 

"Yes yes. You! So now that you have my phone number, you decide to play tricks on me!! 4:30 in the morning!" Li yelled.

"I'm sorry.... it was my.... um.... brother calling you..... he's on drugs.... and he's taking special treatments.... so you understand right?"

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I don't care if he's taking shit, if he's mentally retarded, or even if he's a pig! No one calls me at 4:30 in the morning! Damn it!" Li concluded.

Sakura sighed. She stared at Kero who was still eating happily on a cupcake and mumbled, "He is a Pig!"

"WHAT! Did you just call me a pig!"

"Wha.... no no no! I was calling... *sigh* never mind...."

*Silence*

"So have you decided where the hell you want to go!" Li mumbled as softly as he could.

Sakura smirked. "You still want to hang out with me?"

Li almost fell off his bed. "Since when do I have a choice. I have a bargain to settle with you... remember!"

Sakura smiled. "Yep....and I'll tell you where we're going later... first, my house is located at..... ( Sakura dashes towards her window and looks down her street for the signs- she grins when she spots it)... Peach Ave, 75 St, come pick me up 9:00!"

Li growled. "Fine, you better be ready by then!" then he hangs up without saying bye.

Sakura smiled. She walked through her home and asked Kero "Hey, does this home get yellow pages?"

"Yea, I think I saw one over there yesterday." Kero muffled with his mouth full and small hands pointing into the living room. 

Sakura walks into the room and picks up the thick book. She slowly turns the pages, in hopes to find the best place to start her mission. After searching for half an hour she locates the perfect place. She smirks and carefully plans out everything for her day. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 9:00

*Ding* *Dong*

"I'll get it!!!!!" Kero beamed happily.

Sakura smiled and quickly pulled him back. "No you won't, you're going to stay right here and do nothing!"

"Oh wow, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Kero exclaimed sarcastically.

Sakura grinned, "Go upstairs now!" 

"Ok ok ok... sheesh.... don't understand why I can't come...." Kero whined.

Sakura smiled. "I don't want to suffocate you again."

Kero sighed and flew upstairs while screaming "BRING HOME FOOD!"

Sakura chuckled and quickly opened the door.

"Stupid! How long does it take you answer your door!" Li's voice bellowed as Sakura's figure appeared in front of him.

Sakura frowned. "How long does it take you to answer your door?" she asked.

"I don't answer doors! People answer them for me." Li coldly explained.

Sakura scowled and mumbled, "I hate rich kids...."

"What did you say?"  
"NOTHING! Let's go." Sakura yelled frustratingly. 

~ Outside of house~

" My cars right there." Li growled and began to walk towards his fancy automobile. 

Sakura smirked. "Who said anything about taking your car?" she asked with a sly tone.

L turned around and stared at her with a frown. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to ride a fancy automobile today.... I rather take the bus." Sakura announced arrogantly.

Li's frown widen. "A bus....?"

Sakura nodded.

"You mean those long, dirty, crowded......useless things that block up the streets...." Li asked irritatingly.

"Yep!" Sakura beamed.

"I'm not going to ride in a stupid...... *sigh* never mind, fine!" Li screamed angrily. Then he walked towards the direction of the nearest bus stop. Sakura smiled, at least he knew where the bus stop was.

~ Bus~

Sakura and Li stood waiting in the bus stop. Li had a annoyed facial expression on his face, and he could help but frown and growl. Sakura just stood besides him smiling and giggling. Finally a half filled bus came and halted before them. 

"It's here, get on." Sakura urged.

"Ladies first." Li mumbled with a tint of embarrassment.

Sakura smiled, and quickly got onto the bus. 

Li slowly went in after her, and took out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. "Um.... is this enough for a ride?" he asked the bus driver with a frown.

"Stupid, that's more than 10 times the value! What kind of idiot are you! You've never ridden a bus before?" The driver mocked.

Li's face redden with rage, and was this close to yelling at the driver, when Sakura abruptly stepped in front of them and gently replied, "I'll pay for him." 

Li stared at her, and grew angrier. "I won't have a girl pay for me!"

Sakura sighed. "Relax! You can pay me back later!"

"I never owe girls anything!" Li barked, and he grabbed Sakura's hand and stuffed the twenty dollar bill into her hand. Sakura was a about to refuse , but she knew the terrible outcome that would come from her refusal, and decided to accept the money with another sigh.

~ one hour later ~

"It's our stop. Let's get off." Sakura softly informed.

Li nodded sternly, and stood up from the bus. 

"Sakura.... you still haven't told me where we're going." Li replied as he stepped off the bus after Sakura. She turned around and smiled brightly at him. 

"You'll see. First, I need to go buy something." Then she dashed into a bakery. Li stared after her with his curiosity in his eyes. As he waited, the sky darkened, and snow began to drift from the puffy snow. Finally Sakura came out the bakery with loads of pastry. Her cheeks were rosy, and her pale skin matched her figure perfectly. Li blushed, he never realized how pretty Sakura was.... until now.... or maybe it was just his eyes...

"Wow... it's pretty...." Sakura breathed as she stared at the falling snow. She laughed when she caught sight of Li. "What are standing there for? Let's go."

Li managed to nod and follow her. After fifteen minutes of walking silently, and staring at the pretty snow, Sakura stopped in front of a huge building.... labeled.... 

"COMMUNITY CLINIC FOR THE ELDERLY!!!!!" Li screamed in shock.

Sakura giggled. "From the tone of your voice, I believe you're dramatically excited!" she assumed happily.

Li gaped at her with his jaws wide open. "You're going to waste my whole day for a visit in a Clinic for the elderly!"

"Yea.... it's not like you have anything else to do." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"What do you I have nothing else to do! I can do lots of things.....like..... eat!..... yea that's it....eat!" Li argued indignantly.

Sakura chuckled. "I have tons of food here! Come on! You owe me my life, remember!" then she quickly pulled his hand towards the entrance of the building. 

-Inside Clinic-

"Hi!!!!" Sakura greeted happily to the crowds of seniors sitting in the room. 

They all smiled at her, but stared curiously at Li who stood in front of a corner kicking himself. Sakura sweat dropped. "Excuse my friend, he's.... not in his happiest mood today. I brought pastry for you to share! It's a small little present for the holidays. Merry Christmas!" 

"Li! Come on!" Sakura urged behind him, but he wouldn't budge. She sighed. 

Then Sakura grinned, as an elder women walked towards her. 

Li continued to be stubborn and isolate himself near the wall. He growled. "Stupid, Sakura! What kind of girl would ask the richest boy in all of China to go to a community clinic? If I was her I would be going to fancy restaurants, yacht rides, trips, and so on! But no, she chooses to come to a crummy smelly place.....idiot!" Li snapped to himself. Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a grumpy man staring at him. "Hey kid.... you good in chess?" his gruff voice asked.

Li peered at him cautiously, and nodded slowly, knowing that he had been the all star champion for chess in his school. 

~Fifteen Minutes later~

Sakura dashed through the large room in search for Li. "Please don't tell me he left." she breathed as she searched every corner of the room. "Where can he be...." she stopped. A smile spread upon her face, as Li's face came into view. He was arguing with an elder gruff man though.

"What are doing! You can't kill my knight! You're playing against the rules!" Li's voice screamed.

"You ate my bishop before, and I claimed the same thing!" The elder man yelled back.

"I'm the all star player in my school! I know the rules from the bottom of my heart!" Li yelled with pride.

"What kind of bootleg school do you go to!" The man cried out while waving his cane.

"Bootleg school! Oh, thats it! Checkmate!" Li cheered happily.

"What kind of cheap move was that! I've played chess everyday for the many years I've fought in wars when I was young! , and I've never seen such a stupid move like that!"

"Proves what kind of person you are! In a time of national crisis you sit your lazy ass down and play chess!" Li yelled.

"What did you just call me! I dare you to say it in my face!"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Spitting in my face!"

"O well too bad!!!"

Sakura could stop laughing. "Has any of you realized how similar you two are?"

Both of them turned to see Sakura's petite figure near them. 

"I'm nothing like this brat!" The elder man replied with his head held high.

"Who are you calling a brat!" Li yelled

Sakura laughed again, and they both scowled at her.

"Come on.... shake hands.... you both know you guys hand a nice time together."

"No we didn't!" Li exclaimed. 

Sakura peered at him cautiously and waited for him to change his answer.

"Fine!" Li mumbled and held out his hand. The elder man quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a quick shook.

"We need to go now.... bye...." Sakura informed.

Li nodded and followed, but before he left, he cleverly informed his partner, "You know I won, right?"

"No you didn't!" The elderly man cried out.

Li chuckled and quickly caught up with Sakura who was apparently helping a disabled old women walk into her room. 

"Be careful.... take it step by step..... don't worry, take all the time you need." Sakura assured gently.

When they had finally reached the bed, Sakura was making the bed sheets and fluffing her pillow for her.

Li stared silently at her.... amazed by her patience and kindness....

"She's a pretty one.... nice too....." a voice murmured behind him.

Li jumped, and stared at the grandpa he had just played chess with staring at Sakura intently. "No one asked for your opinion." Li snapped

"No one was speaking to you either!" The elder man snapped.

Li growled. *silence*

"Go for her..." The man mumbled.

"What!" Li exclaimed.

"I said, go for her! You know you like her...."

Li smirked, "I've known her for two days! She's a total idiot! Completely different from normal girls!" he coldly replied.

"That's what makes her special...." the man responded softly, and walked away from him into his own room.

Li blinked. He smiled. "Sakura's an idiot.... I'll never like an idiot." he breathed to himself.

"Ready to go!" Sakura asked happily.

Li nodded, and followed her out the clinic.

"So where do you want to go now?" Li asked her sternly.

Sakura smiled. "You spent half of you day with me....you can leave if you want..."

Li frowned as he check his watch and stared up at the sky. "Are you nuts. I can't leave you by yourself in the dark and in the middle of a deserted street!" he yelled.

Sakura smiled. "Why would you care...."

Li stared coldly at her. "I don't care... you're a girl that's all..."

She smirked. "So Li Syoaran does have a heart doesn't he?"

"I would be dead if I didn't, wouldn't I?" Li responded.

Sakura manage to nod, remembering that she wasn't alive...

"I also have to get my car...." Li explained carelessly.

Sakura nodded happily. "Let's go..."

~Sakura's Home~

"Well.... thanks for spending the day with me...." Sakura mumbled. 

"It was nothing.... I owe you..... just remember that." Li grumbled and began to walk towards his car. 

Sakura smiled. "Good night, Li...."

Li grunted and didn't respond... but he had whispered an inaudible "Night..." while walking to his car.

Sakura slowly opened her door, and shut it behind her..... not before hearing Li shout, "Damnit! Six different parking tickets from five different officers.....leaves...... and pigeon shit! Can my day get any worse?"

Sakura peered through the window curiously, and laughed. Behind her, she heard a voice snicker. "Kero......" Sakura called out sternly, sensing something tricky.

Kero popped out from the closet he had hid in and laughed. 

"What did you do now?" Sakura asked with a bit of delight in her voice.

"Hehehe, I conjured up those tickets, and stuff on his car. It's funny how gullible he is. *chuckle* I mean, how is it possible for one car to get six different tickets from five different officers. Hehehehehe, I find that hilarious! He's so funny!" Kero brightly beamed.

Sakura sweat dropped. "You're so evil! Bad Kero, no dessert for you now!"

"Awwwwwwwww come on, I'll never do it again. Promise!"

Sakura laughed and sighed. She silently thought to herself about her day... "Li's not so bad.... he's arrogant..... but cute.... hm.... I wonder what I'll do with him tomorrow...." 

A/N: Done!!! This was a really long chapter, and I know you might not have liked it too much..... but I'll try harder on the next chapter. C ya soon! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Wha!!!! Thank you for the reviews! I always get more than expected and it makes me very happy!!! Thank you!!!!

Chapter Five!

In the dark, Sakura laid on her bed preparing to sleep. She turned around to find a better position, and noticed Kero fidgeting at the corner of his diminutive bed. She smiled.

"Kero?" she whispered.

Kero looked up from his blanket at her. "Yep?"

"Are you asleep?"

Kero sweat dropped. "I dunno, Sakura, what do you think?"

Sakura chuckled at her silliness. "I can't sleep...."

"Why not?"

"I dunno...."

"You're thinking about too many things.... just clear your mind and you'll be asleep before you know it." Kero replied with a smirk. 

Sakura gave a weak smile. "Kero... you were right...... I wish I was still alive...... just so love can play a part in my life..... but now..... it is too late.......I hate it when stuff bears are right."

Kero gave Sakura a small grin, and replied, "I'll give you love.... I mean... you're not exactly alive..... but you are kind of...... and I can love you, as long as you love me back......... which means cupcakes everyday...."

Sakura laughed, and nodded. "Night Kero...."

*Yawn* "Night Sakura."

* ~ * ~ * ~ Noon * ~ * ~ * ~

*Ding Dong*

"The brat is here!!!!!" Kero bellowed as he stared through the curtain of his kitchen window. 

Sakura smiled brightly. She ran upstairs, grabbed her jacket before rushing back downstairs to open the door. "Morning!" she beamed at the growling figure.

Li scowled, and walked away from the door to let her out. Sakura grinned, and silently winked at Kero who sat on the table remaining still and silent, before she closed the door.

~ * ~ * ~ Outside.

"So.... where do you want to go today?" Li mumbled staring at the ground and kicking the snow.

Sakura stared at Li's actions and silently giggled. "May I ask that we go to the mall?"

Li abruptly looked up. His eyebrow rose, "The mall....?" he repeated to himself.

"Yep! Tomorrow's Christmas eve, remember!" Sakura exclaimed brightly, while walking to his car.

"O...." Li murmured and stared at the ground again. 

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Don't tell me you forgot...."

Li didn't say anything at first. "I don't waste my precious time thinking about Christmas.... it doesn't really matter to me anyways...."

Sakura grinned. "Li..... have you ever celebrated Christmas?"

Li glared at her. "It's none of your business!, but I will you my mother has elegant Christmas parties every year!"

Sakura chuckled. "You mean Christmas parties that you never attend."

Li growled. "Shut up and walk!"

Sakura laughed and continued to walk to his car.

"I just realized, you're not taking the stupid bus today.... and I was actually prepared for it...... I brought tons of pennies....." Li informed with pride.

Sakura burst out into laughter, and Li immediately blushed, wondering what was so funny. 

~* ~ * ~*~ Mall~ * ~ * ~

"Wow..... this mall is huge....." Sakura breathed as she stepped into the massive doorways of the mall.

"Not really..... my living room is twice it's size." Li mumbled.

Sakura glared at him. "Stop showing off!"

"I was being honest!" Li yelled.

"God didn't tell me he was so annoying..." Sakura mumbled.

"What?!"

"Nothing........ hey are you hungry?" Sakura asked quickly changing the subject. 

Li nodded. "Lets go to the food court...."

Sakura smiled. "Yep!"

As Li led the way to the food court, Sakura silently thought to herself, "What would Kero like for a present? What would this stubborn brat like for Christmas.... well... he probably has everything he wants considering how rich he is....."

*Lunch*

"Um...... is there anything eatable here?" Li asked in disgust as he stared at the food people were eating.

Sakura chuckled. "Everything is eatable. Now choose!"

"Um... I'll have whatever you have....." Li mumbled.

Sakura nodded and ran to the pizza section, and watched as Li followed.

~~~ 15 minutes later.

"So this is pizza....." Li observed the piece carefully.

Sakura nodded and stared at Li's expressions curiously. She watched him take a small bite and chew slowly. Then he nodded in satisfaction.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be..... is there anything else we can try?" Li asked with a tint of content and excitement in his tone.

Sakura nodded delightfully. He was a little happy.... she could sense it...... she was actually making progress....and she couldn't help but smile too....

"Li?"

"hmmm?" Li asked while chewing on fries now.

"How come you never use to come out from your rich position and into the urban life like you are doing now? I mean, you should really get a taste of how the whole world is... before you loose the chance to..." Sakura replied.

Li stopped stuffing himself and stared into her enormous emerald eyes.... "I...... well.... I was never forced to explore the middle-class life like I am now..."

Sakura grinned. "So it's a good thing I'm here right?"

"Of coarse it is..... not...." Li blushed again, and continued to eat.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Why are you buying so much candy.... and cupcakes? Wait a minute.... you're not buying this for your stupid brother..... you know.... the one whose apparently obsessed over cupcakes are you?" Li asked his widening eyes.

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "He loves sweet."

"Yea well, he should cut down on it, because I think he's going to get extremely over-hyperactive and end up even more nuts than he already is!" Li advise with a sense of irritation in his voice.

Sakura smiled. "Maybe....Hey, can you wait here, I need to use the restroom." 

Li nodded and stared at the sweets in the large bag she was holding. "I'll carry those for you...."

Sakura smiled again and handed the bag to him. Then she rushed towards the direction if the bathroom and Li sat on the bench waiting. 

After fifteen minutes, Sakura came bounding back to him with a bag. 

"What's in that bag?" Li asked suspiciously at the beaming girl.

"Nothing, just something I found cute on my way back from the bathroom." Sakura replied happily.

"O...." Li mumbled.

"So... do you think you've had enough walking....?" Sakura asked.

Li frowned at her. "Yea, and I'm quite annoyed that you dragged me to every store on every floor just to look and play around in. You didn't buy even one little thing... from any of them! What kind of girl are you! You come to the store to buy candy.... and yarn!" Li added as he peeked into the mysterious bag Sakura held.

Sakura giggled. "I'm just not the kind of girls you know....."

Li sighed. "That's why you're so weird." Li mocked coolly.

Sakura shrug. "I like being weird." she informed nonchalantly and walked towards the direction of the entrance.

~* ~ * ~ *~

As Sakura stepped out into the cold winter night, she couldn't help but smile happily at the moon. It's glow illuminated the streets with a quiet tranquil warmth, and she realized how pretty it was.

"Ready to go?" Li asked.

Sakura nodded at him and began to walk behind him towards his car. While they walked, Sakura noticed a gown store.... She stopped short and stared at the picture that showed a couple modeling wedding gowns. She smiled warmly at the picture, and Li stared at her curiously. He slowly walked towards her and continued began to stare at the picture with her. 

The he watched as her eyes traveled to the left of the display and spotted a beautiful white gown.... her eyes widen..... she grinned.

"Li.... life is a very wonderful thing.... think of life as a chance.......the chance to experience and realize the possibilities and dreams you can achieve... learn to cherish life before you loose it and never be able to gain anything from it at all..... life is something I took...I mean take..... for granted..... and when I realize something.... it's always too late.... so.... Li.....don't procrastinate.... do the things you love and want to experience as soon as possible...... your experiences, especially in love and friendship, are what makes life worth living for.....and so far... I believe you haven't experienced any love nor friendship, am I right?"

Li stared at her in disbelief. "You got all that from staring at a dress?"

Sakura laughed and then smiled at him. "Let's go home...."

Li growled in disbelief and muttered, "I hate it when she's right..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Home....

"Thanks, Li. For taking me to the mall today...." Sakura replied as she stepped out of Li's car, and began to walk back to her house. 

Li glared at her as he walked beside her, "I'm only doing this because of our deal!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not impolite you know.... I thank people when the deserve it..... and I don't really care if we're on a deal or not, but the point is, you did me a favor, and you deserve my gratitude."

Li growled.

"Li... whoa!!!" Sakura yelled, as she slipped on the solid ice beneath her, she grabbed Li for support, and they both fell....... with Li above her.

For a moment, they stayed in their position, both breathless and silent. Sakura stared at his clear brown eyes...... they looked so pure..... deep and entrancing. She blushed once she realized he was on top of her. Li was struggling on his elbows, so he wouldn't have to be directly on top of her, and crush her...... this took a lot of effort considering he had to hold back his desires..... but he stopped struggling when he caught sight of her enchanting eyes, and the beautiful glowing face she possessed.... she looked like a angel..... he shook his head and quickly pulled himself up. He was blushing madly, and without looking at Sakura, he stuck his hand out towards Sakura and muttered "Here..."

Sakura's eyes widen a little, and she stared at his out stretched hand with curiosity. Slowly, she lifted her own hands and took hold of his. His hand was firm and warm...it felt safe....and Li gently pulled her up. After holding her hand for ages, Li finally realized his actions and jerked his hand away from hers. "Sorry....I.... hey... your hand's bleeding....."

Sakura gasped. She stared at the scrap she had made, and the blood trickling from it. "I'm bleeding...." she breathed.

Li stared at her strangely..... "Yes.... you're bleeding.... it's a miracle?"

Sakura stared at him with her eyes wide. "I'm bleeding!" screamed with excitement.

"Yes I know! I'm so happy for you, now let's go in and fix it!" Li yelled with sarcastic excitement and happiness.

Sakura suddenly laughed at his actions. It was the first time she had seen him act excited... even if it was just a form of mockery.

Li blushed again and muttered, "Let's go inside to fix your hand."

Sakura nodded and walked up to her door. When she opened it, she thoughtlessly cried out, "Kero, can you bring me the band aids?" 

From upstairs, Kero's voice bellowed, "Sure, but why?" 

"So Kero's your brother..." Li inferred as he closed the door behind him.

Sakura gasped. "Oh my god!! Kero! No... he's.......um *damn it what should I say*.....Crap!"

"He's crap?" Li asked curiously.

"No!!!.. I mean.... yes...wait no! He is my brother! Kero don't come...." Sakura stopped she was too late..... Kero flew down from the stairs with a joyous look on his face and turned towards Sakura who's eyes widen in fear.

Kero flew in front of Sakura's face and wondered why she was so shocked....until he saw why..... when he saw Li, his happy expression vanished, and he dropped onto the floor with the box of band aids he held.

Sakura hesitated to see the surprised look on Li's face. "Oh no..." she thought to herself. 

"Sakura...." 

Sakura sighed. "Li.... I...."

"Did that teddy bear just fly...?"

Sakura looked down at the floor, afraid to meet his glance. Think fast!!! she mentally told herself. Then a light bulb clicked in her head, she smiled brightly at him. "No!!!! Of course not! Have you ever seen teddy bears fly?! I mean, you would have to be crazy to think that....this ......um......this thing..... is just a stupid toy I have....(Sakura picks up Kero and tosses him aside, while muttering sorry!) My brother... you know the one who's sick..... yea... um... he has a habit of throwing things at me when I come home...."

"Bu.... but...... the thing curved....!" Li exclaimed in horror.

"Yea I know, he'll make a great pitcher for the Yankees!" Sakura beamed.

Li immediately recovered from his shock and chuckled at her joke. When he realized this, he slapped his mouth shut for doing it.

Sakura laughed. 

For a moment they kept silent, and wouldn't say a word to each other. 

"Um... Sakura.... you hand's still bleeding..." Li mumbled as soon as he noticed her injured hand.

Sakura jumped, and nodded.

"Band aids aren't enough.... go get alcohol, and some sort of wrapping cloth.... the opening in your skin is way to large....." Li explained.

Sakura glanced at him curiously, and nodded. She grabbed Kero from the floor and grabbed ran up the stairs.

*Upstairs*

"Bum! Kero's just your stuff animal, and a STUPID one too! Sure toss Kero aside!" Kero muffled.

Sakura sighed. "Kero, you know that I didn't mean what I said. Be good.... and stay up here for now.... I promise I'll give you your Christmas present at midnight ok?"

Kero beamed. "YOU BETTER!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled. She allowed him to fly into her room and play on the computer that was inside, while she fished for the necessary equipment. After getting the roll of cloth and alcohol pads, she dashed downstairs and saw Li waiting patiently by the door.

She smiled. "I never forbid you from sitting."

Li looked up from the ground and frowned. "I prefer to stand..."

She chuckled. "Your arrogance is beyond believable, Li."

Li glared at her.... but he softened as he caught sight of her hand again. "Sakura, bring the things over here..... I'll help you put it on....."

Sakura nodded. She carried the equipment to him and waited as he opened one of the alcohol pads....

"Um..... this will hurt..... so get the stuff bear of yours so you can hug him if the pain becomes intolerable." Li muttered.

Sakura nodded, "He's upstairs though, let me get him....."

*sigh* "Never mind then.... if the pain becomes intolerable...... you can.... hold onto me...."

Sakura gulped at his words, but soon began to giggle at the bright red color his face began to form. Then she nodded.

Li held her soft injured hand gently, and winced as he edged the pad close to the bloody opening of skin. He began to sweat, and reluctantly began to softly rub the pad on her injury. "Hold it, Sakura... it'll all be over s....." his words were quickly interrupted by the touch of Sakura's arm around his waist. Her vulnerable head laid trembling on his chest. Li stared at her actions and his eyes suddenly turned soft..... he stared at her with the kindness and warmth he had never allowed into the world.... he could help but whisper into her ears..... the words he kept for so long, "You're so cute...."

Sakura opened her eyes in shock..... she blushed and her eyes became dreamy. He called her cute..... the pain immediately disappeared and when Li finished with the pad, he mumbled, "It's over, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and reluctantly pulled away. "Li, did you call me cute?"

Li blushed madly. "No.... it's time to wrap you hand....." he mumbled with embarrassment.

Sakura grinned and allowed him to take hold her of hand again. She watched as his face became intent, and serious with concern, as he wrapped her hand with the gentleness he would have never thought he possessed. Sakura felt all fuzzy inside and was suddenly filled with a special feeling she never experienced before.....

Soon, he was done, and Sakura stared at her bandaged hand. With a smirk, she replied, "Not bad for a cold hearted guy...."

Li glared at her. "Yea, you know what, I should have left you in the cold and allow that injury to get infected!"

Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Li...." she replied.

"What?" he asked roughly

"Thank you...." she answered softly.

Li gave her a small smile.... a real small smile..... "Now you owe me, Kinomoto!"

Sakura laughed. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see...." Li simply answered, and started out the door.

Sakura smiled happily at the retreating figure and told herself... "He thinks I'm cute...!"

A/N: Wow!!! Longest chapter so far!!!!! Hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope to finish the sixth chapter soon!!!!! =) Bye =) 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Lolz! Thank you for the great reviews and compliments. Also, thanks you for your advices and corrections! I appreciate them dearly! Lolz, I couldn't spell "reincarnate" thanks a bunch! O, and sorri, if I put Li instead of Syoaran and you like Syoaran better... I only prefer Li because it's so much easier for me to type! Sorri! Please don't yell at me! Also, there will be sad parts.... *my apologize* .... but I promise a nice ending....or at least I hope it'll be nice.......hehe.... but, you'll see.......

Chapter Six:

It was in the middle of the night where Kero laid on his tiny bed staring at the clock. The clock was inches away from midnight and he began to glare at the clock. "Sakura? I think our clock is broken, it's been in the same spot for hours! Are you sure you changed the batteries?"

Sakura sighed while giving off a fond smile. "Yes, Kero! I did! Stop asking me that for the 17th time! I'm seriously keeping count!" 

Kero continued to whine! "That's only because you have no life, look at you, sitting in the corner knitting for hours non - stop..... I don't even know what the heck you're trying to make...."

"I told you! I'm making a scarf!" Sakura exclaimed in frustration as she fumbled with the yarn and the needle.

"You mean a scarf with holes..." Kero muttered with a sweat drop.

Sakura's eyes became dots as she examined the scarf she was making. "Shut up, Kero! I know this thing has lots of holes, but still.....it's my first time. Give me a break will ya?"

"Sure, if you give me my present now!"

Sakura smirked. "No, Kero! I promised I'll give it to you when it becomes midnight, I mean after all.... don't you want me to give you the present on Christmas Eve?"

"No..." Kero mumbled.

"Kero...."

"Alright! Fine! But I can't guarantee you when I blow!" 

Sakura chuckled. 

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who are you making that scarf for anyways...."

"Who do you think...."

"Li?"

"Uh huh..."

"Why?"

"Christmas...." Sakura mumbled.

Kero nodded suspiciously..... "But... why does it have to be a scarf that you make by yourself?"

Sakura looked up from her work. "Well... Kero..... he is rich... and he might have the world's fanciest scarves... but wouldn't he appreciate this one more if he knows that someone handmade it for him?"

Kero stared at her suspiciously. "Sakura, you must understand, that YOU' RE the one making it for him.... and he doesn't exactly like you...."

Sakura smiled. "He doesn't have to like me.... I just want him to appreciate things that people can't buy with money...."

Kero stared at her in curiosity. "Uh.....You can buy handmade scarves in stores.... and in better quality too...." Kero retorted as he stared at the scarf Sakura was still fumbling with.

Sakura sweat dropped. "You know what I mean! To know that the scarf was made specifically for him from someone he knows will allow him to appreciate certain things like this!, and one more peep from you about my hand work, and you're not getting your pre...." *RINGGGGG* Sakura sweat dropped again. "You set the alarm clock for midnight!"

Kero beamed. "Yep!!!!! Present time!!!!!!"

Sakura smirked. "I think I'll wait another minute just incase the clock was set a little faster." 

"WHAT!!!!! Come on, Sakura! No fair!!"

Sakura laughed and took out the huge bag of treats under her bed. She had secretly wrapped each bag of candy and treats while he was eating dinner and she was upstairs pretending to play on the computer.

Kero beamed.... and then frowned. "You had to wrap all of them...."

Sakura nodded and watched him attack all the wrapping paper for the candy they contained. Sakura laughed. "Make sure you recycle those!"

Kero nodded nonchalantly and began to eat the chocolate bars happily. 

When Kero finished a fourth of the candy, Sakura chuckled. She had finally completed the scarf... and she had to admit.... it looked bad..... but.... she did put loads of effort into it.... she carefully wrapped it in Christmas wrappings and slipped it in a bag. 

"Kero... let's go to bed....wait, brush you teeth! You're going to get cavities!"

"Kero nodded and flew to the bathroom with dreamy eyes.

When they shut the lights, Sakura stared at her bandaged hand again. "Hey, Kero?"

"Hmmmm"

"How come I'm able to bleed?"

Kero yawned. "Well....when you were sent down to earth.... God made you a human again... well.... for the ten days you'll be here... to think about it.... you're more of a half human half angel.... I guess..... that's how God described you...."

"You contact him during the day?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sometimes.... he's pretty busy.... going here and there.... I just visit him and make fun of things or if I'm evil.... him... " Kero explained.

Sakura laughed. She nodded and mumbled sleepily, "Night, Kero...."

"Night, Sakura."

~ Morning~

"OHHH, CAN YOU WAKE UP!!! By the dawns early light, What so proudly I hail!!!, By the sunlight's bright gleaming!!!...." Kero was signing at the top of his lungs to get Sakura up. He had tried singing Christmas songs, but that only made Sakura smile with her eyes shut tight and asleep.

Sakura woke up giggling! She threw her pillow at Kero and smiled out her window. It was snowing again. 

"You finally woke up eh?" Kero asked with a smirk, as he flew towards the window to catch her attention.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Yes, I had to. You suck at making new lyrics for a national anthem! Don't sing either, the neighbors will complain!"

Kero laughed. He flew downstairs and yelled, "I MADE PANCAKES!!! COME DOWN SOON.....BEFORE I LEAVE YOU CRUMBS!!!"

Sakura chuckled again. "If, they're burnt, you can just leave me the plate!"

She heard him scoff, and she grinned happily.

~ Downstairs~

"Wow.... that's a pretty box.... who's is that?" Sakura asked curiously when she came down the stairs and caught sight of the huge white box on the kitchen table.

"I dunno... found it outside our door this morning... but it's for you....." Kero muffled with his mouth full.

Sakura nodded. She picked up the box and stared at it inquisitively. She looked closely at the lid and discovered the her name engraved in it. Slowly, she lifted up the lid and gasped.....

"What is it....." Kero pondered out loud from his seat.

"It's...... a dress....." Sakura breathed. It was the gown she was staring at in the store yesterday..... "Li...." she softly replied... With gentleness, she carefully took out the dress and examined it's texture.... Suddenly, Sakura caught sight of a note, and picked it up with suspicion. 

__

Dear Sakura,

In return for what I did yesterday... you need to go with me to my mother's Christmas party this year..... I was forced to go this year, and thought, why not drag you along. O yea... Merry Christmas... and hope you liked this dress I gave you... knew how much you liked it from the way you stared at it yesterday.... 

Syoaran Li

P.S BE READY BY EIGHT!!!! 

"OOOO! Sakura's going to attend a party!" Kero teased.

Sakura jumped. She stared at Kero who was know on top of her shoulder. She smiled at him, "I promised him I'd do something for him.. and it's time to live up to what I said...."

Kero chuckled. "Sakura, Sakura... you act just like an angel...."

Sakura smirked. "Really? How come you don't?"

"Cause I'm cool!!!"

"So what are you saying about me??"

"You're just a little cool." Kero replied with a smile.

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Right...." she mumbled sarcastically.

~* ~ *~ 7:00 PM

Sakura had just finished taking a shower, and walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She stared at the white silk dress she had laid on the chair on the opposite side of her room. She couldn't help but smile with the fondness that had suddenly overwhelmed her.

Carefully, she lifted the dress up from her chair, and slipped in on slowly. She stared at herself in the mirror. It fitted perfectly. It wasn't tight and uncomfortable like the typical expensive dresses...it was loose and flowed freely down her body......yet it still manage to reveal her perfect figure. The outfit was simple and perplex at the same time.... but it was definitely a stunning gown.

"Wow....You look different....." 

Sakura turned and smiled at the small yellow bear that had just flew into the room. "Thanks...I think..." 

Kero chuckled. "Can I do your hair and put on the make up for you?"

Sakura laughed. "Sure, if I was attending a Halloween party...."

"Hey!!! I helped managed many angels' looks and outfits when they attend parties...."

Sakura stared at him quizzically..... "Angel's attend parties?"

Kero nodded. "Yea... well guardian angels do...we make gatherings at times just for the heck of it......it's not like we're free all the time... so we organize a day where everyone can dress up and have fun!"

Sakura smirked. "Do all guardians look like you?" 

"Of course not! I'm the best looking of them all!" Kero teased.

Sakura giggled and nodded. "Fine, Kero.... you can help me dress." 

Kero beamed! "Alright!"

Sakura laughed again, and sat down onto a seat in front of a mirror. Kero quickly flew out of the closet and appeared with a bag containing tons of makeup stuff....

He slowly powdered her face, and blushed her cheeks with soft strokes, just enough to add glow to them. Then he took out some other stuff from his bag, and that ended up with...... "Ouch, Kero, watch where you're poking that thing! O, No! Hey! Nooo!! I don't want that! Hey! What are you doing to me! I look like a clown now! I'm not going to a go anywhere looking like a four year old had painted my face! No!!! Hey! That hurt! Stop!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Sakura, you look great...." Kero beamed.

Sakura smirked. "After 123 times of messing up!"

"Hey! No body's perfect!" Kero retorted.

Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." She replied softly.

Kero returned her smile. "You're welcome.... Hey, Sakura..."

"Hmmm?"

"I have a present for you...."

Sakura's eyes widen. "You do....?"

Kero nodded. He flew into the closet again, and took out a small box from the closet. "Here... open it!"

Sakura nodded, and her eyes continued to widen as she slowly untied the ribbon, and lifted the lid up...... she gasped. It was a shiny silver necklace attached to a tiny silver teddy bear that looked like Kero.... except this bear was wearing a collar that was attached to a diamond star....

"It's beautiful....." Sakura breathed.

"No it's not! I'm beautiful...." Kero teased fondly.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you, Kero....."

"You're welcome kid. Here let me put it on for you." 

Sakura nodded and allowed him to put it on her neck. She giggled. 

Kero stared at her strangely. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"I feel so loved!" Sakura happily replied.

Kero smiled at her. "Which reminds me, God has a present for you too...." He flew into his tiny bed in the drawer and took out a blue glass ball.

Sakura smiled. She stared out of her window and whispered, "Thank you, God...."

Kero grinned. "It's not just a blue ball.....Sakura..... it's a wish ball...... use it wisely.... but lets go over the rules.... lets see....(Sakura stared at him with question written all over her face)..... first, you have to use that ball within these ten days, second, you are not to wish to stay here on earth or for life again, third, you can not wish for your task to magically be completed because that's being cheap!...and fourth..... you cannot wish for love....." 

Sakura laughed. "Wish for love? You can't wish for love.... it comes to you gradually..."

Kero shrug. "Well, I made the rules to this ball with God when it was created... and I thought that some users might wish for love from people like movie stars....so, my rule prevents that!" Kero informed nonchalantly.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She held the blue ball in her small little hands and placed it onto her bed. "What time is it?" Sakura suddenly asked once she had tucked the ball safely under her pillow.

"Don't worry, it's only eight..." Kero muttered as he stared at the clock hanging above the mirror.

"What!!!!!! I need to go downstairs!" Sakura screamed.

"Why?" Kero asked with a blank face.

*Ding Dong*

"That's why!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Syoaran's POV

I was actually nervous... I have no idea about what.... but I was.... and I hated that feeling. I have never ever felt nervous before, in my whole entire life, and I just had to choose today to be nervous.... then again, today was probably why I'm so nervous..... 

"Christmas...." I muttered with a tint of annoyance. I stepped up to Sakura's door and stared at the bell... at that moment, I realized I was nervous..... because of her.....

I yelled at myself for this. "Ha! Why should I be nervous for her.... I don't care about her..... she's just this annoying idiot who's making me spend time with her....stupid...." 

Then I closed my eyes and rung her doorbell.... even the *Ding* and *Dong* crept me out..... for some reason.... I began to shake.... it was probably because the weather was too cold, and the snow was getting to me.... then it happened... the door slowly opened.

"Hi!" 

I stared in disbelief. I must have been dreaming.... my eyes automatically grew twice it's size.... standing before me was a girl that probably only appeared once in my dreams.... she immediately took my breath away... the dress she wore was the one I brought...it was perfect on her...it looked like it was made just for her...it revealed all the innocence and beauty she was born with.... her pure emerald eyes were once again, the most astonishing features of her pale, yet lightly flushed face... I knew Sakura was pretty.... wait what am I saying.... but I had to be honest...... Sakura was pretty, but this girl in front of me was beyond beautiful.......

"Hi.... is Sakura Kinomoto there...." I blurted out. I wanted to slap myself for saying that, because I already knew it was her.

She giggled. The nerve of her to giggle at me!!! Then again, her giggle was better than music.... God! What am I saying, shut up Li! 

"Who do you think is speaking to you, Li?...." she softly informed. Then she smiled and said, "You look very cute in your suit...."

I automatically heat up. My cheeks were probably glowing red now, the nerve of me! I forced myself to glare at her and I arrogantly replied, "You look..... (my mind was screaming gorgeous..... but of course I chose to say...) hideous!"

The she laughed! I swear, if they had a contest for the weirdest girl in the world, she'll take first place the minute she walks in. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Normal POV

"Li, why are you holding another jacket?" Sakura asked curiously.

He blushed again. "I.... I thought you would be cold.... considering the dress you have on isn't exactly a warm one... so I brought a extra coat for you....."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks..... but, you do know I have a coat too...."

Li blushed madly now. "I ....I..... well.... you can wear yours! I don't care!"

Sakura smiled, "I'll be glad to wear the one you brought over... after all, I would be rude not to except your wonderful kindness...."

Li growled and began to head to his car again. " Li.... thank you for your present...."

Li stopped. "It was nothing..... I was just bored...."

Sakura smiled. "I have a present for you too...."

He turned to face her.... "You do...."

Sakura nodded. "Yep.... it's not much... but.... I worked hard on it....."

Li stared at her as she went back into her house and came back out with a bag. She politely handed the bag to him. Then she slowly wore the coat that Li handed to her and carefully shut the door to her home. Mean while, Li was busy opening the present that she had so carefully wrapped. He didn't want to ruin the wrapping so he carefully opened it too. Sakura watched him cautiously and eyed every expression that had appeared on his face, although his face was stern and serious the whole time.

Finally the scarf was exposed. Li's face finally changed into a kind gentle one.... "A scarf..." he mumbled softly...

Sakura nodded with confusion, unsure if he liked her present or hated it.

"It's a scarf... with holes..... did you make it...." Li asked, taking his eyes away from the scarf and diverting them to the blushing figure. 

Sakura slowly nodded and hesitated to see his next reaction. 

Surprisingly, he smirked. "I'll make sure I bring you to a knitting class one day."

"Hey! If you don't want it, I'll be glad to take it back!" Sakura yelled with a frown. She began to approach Li and grab the scarf from him, but he swiftly diverted her hand. 

"No way! I mean.... I need something to make me laugh once in a while.... I mean....wait no...I *sigh* I want to keep the scarf." Li mumbled embarrassingly.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "You better!"

As Li led her to his car, Sakura was smiling inside out. He's changing.... he's beginning to appreciate things..... 

A/N: Lolz, sorri to end here! I'll try really hard to finish chapter seven! I promise!, and the whole thing will be based on Li and Sakura *wink* *wink* =) C ya soon! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N : Thank you for allllllllll those reviews! I feel so loved! Thank you very very very very very (etc.) much! Here's chapter seven!!!!

Chapter Seven

"You're going to wear the scarf?" Sakura asked curiously, as Li wrapped the scarf around his neck, while driving towards his mansion.

Li nodded, but his face remained expressionless.... at least it was trying to remain expressionless...

Sakura smiled. "So....that means you like the scarf...right?" she asked happily.

Li forced her a glare. "Of course not! I hate it.... but I'm cold...."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously... "Really.... but your neck's already wearing a scarf."

Li blushed. "I uh....my neck is very.... sensitive... I um... need more than one scarf...."

Sakura smirked. "O really? How come you didn't come prepared with two scarves? You wouldn't have known that I was making you a scarf for Christmas." she reasoned with an intelligent tone.

Li growled. "I lost my other scarves, ok?"

Sakura smiled at him, enjoying the fact that her questions were irritating him. She stared at the rode, and then at Li's serious face. 

"We're almost there..." Li murmured.

Sakura looked up from her seat, and peered out the window. She gasped. "Big....it's so pretty!!!!"

Li secretly smiled at her. "So you like it..."

Sakura nodded excitedly. "It looks so enchanting and bright!!!" she beamed. 

The huge mansion glowed warmly through the night. It's glow matched the ones of the twinkling stars above. There was laughter and commotion coming from the massive home, and the air around it seemed exuberantly welcoming.

"Welcome home, Master Li...." A man greeted at the door.

Sakura glanced at the man curiously.

Li nodded sternly at the man, and allowed him to take off his coat.

"Thank you, Wei..." Li replied in his usual strict tone.

Wei smiled at him and nodded. He began to make his way towards Sakura, and help take the jacket off her. 

"Um... it's ok.... I have hands, I can take it off myself...unlike some people..." Sakura replied and glared at Li.

Li growled, and muttered, "Stupid..."

Sakura heard and glared harder at him, while taking of the coat and handing it to Wei politely.

Finally, they stepped into the ballroom.... which was filled only with people of finery. Sakura hesitated to step in, and watched as Li walked in before her. He stopped when he realized she was standing at the entrance of the room, looking shy and small at the same time. Li couldn't help but smile at her. 

"Your first time at a party like this?" He asked her softly.

Sakura nodded. "These people.... look.... very...."

"Fancy.... rich...and snobby.... all a bunch of idiots.... one of the reasons why I hate attending mother's parties is because of the people she invites...." Li concluded coldly.

Sakura gave a soft laugh. Li grinned when he heard her laugh. "You ready to enter the ballroom?"

Sakura nodded. She watched as Li took hold of her small petite hands and led her into the ballroom. Again, Sakura felt the familiar warmth he had always given her when his hands held hers, and the feeling would sent smiles upon her lips like it did now. 

"Li Syoaran..." A cold voice called.

Li turned around, with Sakura besides him... still holding her hand....

Sakura came face to face with a woman, who held the same serious face Li had. She had a sense of pride in her eyes, and nobility in her features. Sakura stared in awe. She knew who she was immediately.

"Li...." her cold voice called again.

"Yes... mother...?" Li murmured. 

The woman approached her son with graceful, yet staid strides. 

"Why on earth are you wearing two scarves! One with holes!" She snapped.

Sakura blushed radically at her comment. Li also blushed. "I uh...."

The women stared at both their reaction, and frowned. "Who might you be?"

"Sa...Sa...."

"Sakura Kinomoto..." Li responded for her.

"I wasn't asking you, Li...." her cold voice shot.

Li frowned at her mother and held Sakura hand's tighter, to give her a good luck kind of grasp.

Sakura smiled at his motions. She took a deep breath and.... "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, age 17.... born in Tomeoda Japan ...I like to eat, play, sleep, watch TV, hangout with friends, and help people in need.... but hate arrogant women like you...."

Li turned quickly and faced Sakura with shock.

The women, glared at Sakura. Her cold eyes, met Sakura brilliantly innocent ones. Her eyes were unreadable, but Sakura's easily represented courage. Then, all of a sudden, the woman gave a small smile and walked away, while replying "Take off the scarves.... you look ridiculous in them, dear.... and show the young lady around..."

Li smiled at Sakura.... "You're good...."

Sakura laughed happily and walked towards the food stand. "I'm hungry...."

Li smirked. "This is like an all you can eat buffet.... so eat away!"

Sakura beamed and replied "Kero would have loved to be here..."

"Your mental brother?" Li asked curiously.

Sakura dropped the spoon she was holding and the clattering noise erupted through the room. She chuckled softly and blushed. She nodded and mumbled, "Yes.... my brother...."

Li's eyebrow rose, and wondered why she acted so weird.

"LI SYOARAN!!!!!!" A new voice bellowed.

Li groaned. "No!! Please, God! Don't do this to me...." he mumbled with desperation.

Sakura stared at Li strangely and then to the source of the voice. It was the girl she had met on the day she went to school. Her eyes widen.

"Nooooo!! Come on, lets go!" Li hissed and grabbed Sakura's hand. He quickly led her through the crowded audiences, and up the main staircase....they dashed through rooms and rooms, until they reached another staircase, and up that one. Finally... they stopped when they couldn't hear the girl's voice anymore. They walked into the closest room, panting and breathing heavily with exasperation.

"Who was she?" Sakura gasped. and settled down on a couch provided.

"Leila.....A idiot who happens to one of my mother's friend's daughters. She apparently finds me a fascinating subject, and stalks me whenever she has time. She scares the hell out of me. I catch her staring at me every single second in class... god, I can't believe she asked her mother to change her schedule so it'll match mine perfectly. She whines, complains, gossips, and she thinks I'm interested in her!!!!" Li yelled breathlessly with bulging eyes.

Sakura smirked. "So are you?"

"What?" Li mumbled still trying to catch his breath.

"Interested in her..." Sakura asked with a smile.

Li stared at her with a disgusted look upon his face. "Hell no! The only one I'm interested right now is......(Li quickly stopped himself from blurting out the name) never-mind...." he mumbled.

Sakura stared at him curiously, but decided not to question him this time. She traveled her eyes around the room. "This must be your library...." she breathed wistfully, admiring the large shelves of literature. 

Li nodded. 

Sakura slowly stood up from the couch and walked towards one of the cases. Each case was labeled for whatever genre they consisted of. "Fairy-tales...." she read aloud. She grinned.

"Hey, Li?"

"Hm...?" Li stood up from his seat and walked next to her.

"Do you have a favorite classic fairy-tale that you love?" Sakura asked with a hopeful beam.

Li shook his head. "I hate those stories.... all a bunch of stupid events they claim to be the cause of magic. Pathetic...." he muttered crossly.

Sakura grinned again. "They're not pathetic... you just lack imagination....."

Li stared at her curiously. "What kind of fairytales do you like? The one with the dwarfs?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I like Cinderella!" she exclaimed with happiness.

Li made a face. "Ew! The one with the dancing mice? That's the gayest one of all fairytales!" Li mocked playfully.

Sakura smiled at him. "Well, I love it. It's so sweet.... Li, do you believe that magical things can happen at midnight....?"

"You mean....like what happened in the story?"

Sakura nodded.

Li shook his head. "I don't think so.... why.... you do?"

Sakura nodded again. "Yep! I think midnight is the most special part of a day. I think magical things do happen at that time...."

Li scoffed. "Why?...Is the marking of another day soooo magical?" he replied with a smirk.

Sakura gave him a playful glare, and then smiled. She walked towards the large window, and gave it a small push to reveal a large balcony. She breathed in the fresh air and sighed. Li edged closer to her, and smiled. "Step out..."

Sakura gave him a surprised look, and then did as he suggested. She stepped into the open, and stared at the full moon high above the dark sky......standing alongside the vigorous stars. 

"This is my favorite place to be...." Li muttered quietly.

Sakura glanced at him. "You're lucky.... not many people get to experience such a view."

Li smirked. "Not really... it gets depressing when you have no one to share it with....unlike now....."

Sakura smiled at him. For a moment, their eyes were locked together.... and neither could say anything..... except to stare at each other and smile....

Suddenly, the music from the ballroom seemed to increase it's volume...and a blast of soft music erupted the library. 

Li smiled brightly at Sakura.....a smile that had never been on his face before.....and was probably a smile that he only allowed her to see.... "May I have this dance with you...?" he asked..... this time, it wasn't him who blushed.....it was Sakura.

Sakura's POV

I must have been deaf.... because I thought he'd just asked me to dance....but I couldn't have heard him wrong...because he was holding out his hand.....he looked so cute....and silly....he was still wearing my scarf.... 

Finally, I held out my hand, and he took it gently. Once again, I felt myself drowning in warmth again...... his captivating eyes trapped mines....and I could only stare deeper and deeper into it.... all along, he was smirking.... something he's hardly ever done....then again.... he had been smiling a whole lot....well more than usual at least.... and for some reason....I felt happier tonight.....

He held me tenderly.... and guided me thoroughly.... I had never felt so vulnerable yet cared for in my life..... he kept me strangely safe....and I felt like this was a dream......

Without knowing..... the music stopped.....Li's pure amber eyes continued to hold onto mine..........Soon he was beginning to...... lean towards me slowly.... my heart pounded...

I can't believe what I'm doing..... I'm nervous... and I'm not even refusing! What's wrong with me...... !!

Suddenly....

Normal POV

"LI SYOARAN!"

Li and Sakura jumped. It was Leila's voice. Li took Sakura's arms, and led her to the corner of the door way..... they watched as Leila's slim figure passed the library while stomping her feet in a snobby fashion.

Then, Li carefully slid the door open and pulled Sakura out gently. They rushed down the stairs, and out into another door.... the back door apparently. They ran, for god knows how long, until they had ran out of breath once again.

"Wow... there's no escaping her...." Sakura breathed.

"You see what I mean! God, I needed this Christmas break! Away from her!!!" Li exclaimed.

Sakura gave a soft giggle. "She's just in love with you."

"No, she's just hysterically nuts and dreams about me every night, but it's not what you call love." Li muttered and continued to pant loudly.

Sakura smirked. "Really.... then what is?"

Li shrug carelessly. "I don't know...but I know I'll never love her...."

Sakura chuckled. She stared at where she was now. "Where will this be?"

"My garden...." Li mumbled, and quickly loosened his tie.

Sakura gazed at his movements.... He looked so..... strangely...cute when he did that. She shook those thoughts away and continued to stare at her surroundings. "A fountain too..." she replied impressively.

Li smiled. "Yea.... this is a peaceful rest stop..." he whispered.

Sakura nodded and smiled fondly at him. 

They walked towards the garden and settled at the edge of the fountain. Sakura observed the fishes swimming within the clear waters. Li smiled. "Wanna join them?"

Sakura smirked. "After you...." she replied with a clever tone.

Li chuckled. They sat together for a long time, and did nothing but listen to the comforting silence, and terse sounds of the soft music coming from the ballroom. Both were secretly smiling, and enjoying each other's company......

"Did you have a good time?" Li asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura turned and faced his charming face once again. She nodded happily at him. "I did.... but how about you?"

Li smirked. "It was ok.... it would have been better....without u...." he teased.

Sakura nodded with a grin. "Yea... I wonder why you were smiling so much tonight..."

Li's smiling expression dropped. He blushed.... she was right.... he had smiled a whole lot tonight.... he had probably smiled more tonight than all the other smiles he had made his whole entire life...... 

Sakura giggled. "You have a habit of blushing...."

Li glared at her.... "I'm just hot!"

Sakura laughed. "Hot in the winter.... that's a new one."

Li continued to glare at her....but stopped when she turned away from him. The snow which was pouring continued to fall.... little flakes gently began to perch on Sakura's wispy soft hair....the moon once again traveled to her face...and made her glow like an angel.... she looked so special.... almost to special to be near..... but for some reason, he had the urge to hold her....and not just for now...but for eternity....

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

Sakura looked up at the clock tower, that was apparently part of Li's mansion. 

"It's midnight....." Sakura breathed. She smiled with warmth and fondness. "Merry Christmas, Li." she replied softly, and turned around to face him.....

At the final moment...when she had completed her 90 degree turn.....she was taken back by a surprise...yet...enchanting gift.....Li was giving her....her first kiss.... it wasn't a long one.....but it was sweet....and it was filled with love.... Sakura felt dizzy and vulnerable... but she didn't know what to do.....or better yet...she didn't want to part.... it was somewhat weird and new....but it was also something special....and something Sakura would remember forever.....

As Li broke away...he gave her a childish smirk and whispered slyly, "You were right...Sakura, ..... magical things do happen at midnight...."

A/N: Sorri... lolz, ...that's the end of chapter seven...... hehe...well....chapter eight will be up sometime soon...hopefully...and you'll see how Sakura reacts! =) Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Arigato!!! Thank you sooo much once again! THANK YOU!!! I'm sorri it takes me pretty long to just upload a new chapter...hehe, I have been loaded with tests and stuff...and of course, my laziness takes part in my delays! Sorri =) Here's chapter eight!

Chapter Eight:

Sakura opened her shut eyes and peered into the amber ones before her. At first, she was breathless, and not a single word could form from her lips. She blinked in curiosity, not sure if she was just dreaming or hallucinating....but it sure felt real.....and from Li's childish smirk, it must have been real..... Sakura's lips finally moved....and formed into a frown. 

"LI SYOARAN!!!! YOU PERVERT! STUPID EVIL BASTARD! AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SMIRKING!!!!! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FIRST KISS!!!! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!!" Sakura hollered while chasing after Li around the fountain.

Li stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. He smirked. "So, you want it back eh? Why, I'll be glad to give it back to you. Come closer!" he dared with a slick tone.

Sakura glared at him with rage. She quickly took off her shoe and threw it at Li's head....it hit...

"Ouch! Where the heck do you and your brother inherit such precise pitching skills!" Li moaned.

Sakura finally giggled, and Li smiled too...while rubbing his forehead that is.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Sakura's Home

"Sakura!!!!!!! You're home!!!!" Kero beamed as Sakura stepped into their little home.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. Then she grimaced at the window. Kero stared too with a questioning face. He saw a car drive away and nothing more. "What?" 

Sakura shook her head, ushering Kero that it was nothing, but as she passed by him to walk up the stairs and change, he could have swore he heard her mutter "That idiot!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Bedroom...sleep

*Yawn* Sakura frowned as she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. Then she was smiling with happiness, and for some reason she wished it was tomorrow already. She laughed and giggled for about ten minutes until....

"Sakura! Mind telling me what's funny?" Kero growled from his bed.

Sakura smiled at him. "Sorry.... I was just thinking..."

Kero stared at her quizzically in the dark and sighed in frustration. He flew towards her with a pillow in his hands and stuffed in her face. "Here, laugh into this pillow so I can't hear you! GOOD NIGHT! What kind of idiot thinks at night anyways! And laughs about it too!!!" Kero cursed under his breath.

Sakura pulled away the pillow and continued to think. As the image of his lips upon hers traveled through her mind, her emotions did not smile nor frown....it was ...new.... but... the feeling was sweet and filled with affection....

Sakura sighed and frowned again. "Still, he was sneaky and rude. I should be mad at him.... I will be mad at him..... yes....I will be.......of course will....he's LI SYOARAN......*sigh*.....face it..... how can you ever be mad at him....." she thought silently to herself. Then she fell asleep with a tiny smile.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Morning

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY, O WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE ON A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!" Kero hollered. He sighed. "This is becoming a routine for me." he grumbled. 

Suddenly, Sakura bolted from her pillow and yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, KERO!"

"What the.... since when did you wake up after just one song?" Kero asked with a grin.

Sakura ignore his comment and ran to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of baggy pants and large sweater. She tied her hair in a single pony- tail and dashed downstairs.

Kero stared in amazement. "I hope you know it's not a school day!!!!"

Sakura smiled from downstairs. Kero quickly flew down with her. "Hey, where you going with Li today? It's Christmas ya know.... no stores or anything is open....."

Sakura's grin widen even more. "I know.... but guess where Li's going...."

Kero stared at her with his questioning face. "Don't you mean, where Li and _I'm _going???" 

Sakura gave him a smirk and a rare evil glint in her eyes, and answered, "Not when I'm already there...." 

Kero's eyes widen in horror. "He's spending Christmas HERE!!!! What's the matter with you? I'll have to hide the whole entire day! MY FREEDOM IS TAKEN AWAY ON CHRISTMAS DAY!!!! AND YOU KNOW HOW I DON'T LIKE THAT KID! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. O, I love Christmas this year...." Kero growled. 

"You should. I'm here!" Sakura replied and winked at him.

Kero scoffed and muttered, "When's he going to be here?"

"Soon...." Sakura replied with a smile.

"And what exactly are you two planning to do here?" Kero asked with sudden interest. 

"Something you'll enjoy..." Sakura replied and began fumbling with the cabinets, and the things within it.

Kero stared at her curiously. "Eat?"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "I made him promise to come here and bake with me."

Kero beamed with delight, then he frowned... "Wait a minute.... I'm not included....Hmph!"

Sakura smiled. "Of course you are!"

"Right, sure I'll be. I have the role of being the stupid stuff animal sitting upstairs on your stupid bed, lifeless, while breathing in the essence of fresh baked cookies!!!" Kero exclaimed.

"No.... I'll save a batch for you!" Sakura argued.

"Yea....the batch you burned!" Kero muttered. 

"Am I that cruel?" Sakura asked him happily.

"You're asking me a rhetorical question you know..." Kero grumbled.

*Ding* *Dong*

Kero sighed. "Yea, yea yea, I know.... upstairs you stupid stuff animal!" Kero muttered

Sakura gave him a weak smile. "You're not a stupid stuff animal! You're Kero! My guardian......bear!!"

Kero gives her a grin and nods happily. "I want nice cookies later!" he yelled and flew up the stairs again.

Sakura chuckled and headed towards her door. She slowly opened it, and peeked out. It was snowing again, and you would expect travelers to wear thick pieces of clothing, but not Li apparently.

"Li?" Sakura questioned with a confused expression on her face.

"Wh....What?" His stuttering voice mumbled from his throat, which was close to paralyzed after being in the cold..

"It's 30 degrees below freezing you dimwit! You're wearing such a thin coat today!" Sakura snapped.

"I was sweating all morning!" Li retorted while continuously chattering through this words.

Sakura continued to stare at him curiously and irritatingly at the same time.

Li groaned. "Are you done staring??! Can I come in now??! You can stare at me all you want once I'm inside!!!" he exclaimed, again with the same stuttering style.

Sakura gave a small grin and stepped away from the entrance, allowing him inside. Li walked in stiffly, almost like a icicle. Sakura laughed, and Li glared at her. He slowly took off his jacket, and waited settled down on a chair within the kitchen. Sakura grinned, as she stepped into the kitchen too.

"Li?" Sakura slowly mumbled. 

"What?" he growled.

"Merry Christmas!!!" Sakura beamed!

Li's expression changed at her comment, and he let out a small grin too. "Yea... you too.....uh... so...you wanted me to _cook_ with you?..." he asked with slight doubt in his tone.

Sakura nodded. She began to dig through all her cabinets, looking for the necessary ingredients again. Finally, after the table was filled with all sorts of things, Sakura smile satisfyingly, and turned around to inform Li of her plans. Her happy expression changed into a curious one again. She stared at Li's strange actions, which consisted of constant rubbing of the head, and low audible moans. "Li..."

Li looked up from his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Huh....nothing. Just a small headache." Li muttered quickly.

Sakura stared at him with disbelief and concern. She walked towards his seat, and knelt down to see his face. She lifted her small hands and laid it upon his forehead. Li stared at her intense eyes and gave a mental tremble of warmth from the touch of her smooth caressing hand. 

"Stupid! No wonder you were sweating! Feel your forehead! It's burning!!, and you walking in the snow with a cheap jacket didn't help at all!!!!" Sakura suddenly cried out, snapping Li from his daydream and inner thoughts. 

"What do you mean cheap jacket! I paid a lot for this 'cheap' jacket!" Li exclaimed.

"And you couldn't afford to get a winter coat?! Now you end up with a stupid fever!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't have a fever!" Li argued stubbornly.

Sakura glared at him. "Fine.... we can start cooking!" Sakura replied, and began walking towards the stove.

Li moaned. He tried to get up, but a sudden pang of pain shot through his head, and he fell back into his seat after standing or about half a second. Sakura turned around just in time to see him fall. She smirked. "What did you say about not having a fever again?" 

Li sighed, and muttered, "Yea...I was wrong.... I do have stupid fever, happy?" 

Sakura nodded happily. "Now you can sit down and relax, while I cook for Christmas!" she cheered and walked into the kitchen. Li sighed. He wanted to help Sakura cook, so he forced himself to walk towards a chair that was closer to her. A little grin slowly formed upon his face as his amber eyes continued to gaze at the pacing figure before him. Gradually, his headache overpowered his energy, and his eyes fell shut. 

Sakura glanced at the sleepy form and let out a fond smirk. She continued to work on the cookies she promised Kero, and the cake she was making along with it. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hmm.... I wonder what the thing in the pot is..." Kero pondered to himself. Sakura had finished most of the cooking, and he had just finished the cookies she had given to him. Then she walked into the bathroom to take a bath.

He flew across the kitchen, careful not to wake up Li, whom Sakura had informed him, was sick. He gave silly grin.... it was soup.... probably made for Li.... suddenly, a evil smirk crossed his lips, and he searched the kitchen for what he was looking for.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Li?" 

"zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Li....? Wake up..."

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"Li! WAKE UP!"

"Ouch!" Li moaned while cupping the ear in which Sakura had screamed into. He slowly opened his eyes, and mumbled, "You finished cooking?"

Sakura nodded. 

"What time is it?" Li asked, and weakly turned his head in search of a clock.

"It's 6:00.... you slept for hours." Sakura informed gently.

"O... sorry... I didn't help you do anything today...." Li mumbled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it... you were sick, you couldn't help it...." Sakura responded with a friendly smile. She turned around and returned with a tray.

Li stared at the tray in confusion and shock. "Is that..."

"Yes... it's soup! I made it just for you because you were sick..." Sakura replied.

"It's for me..." Li asked, not knowing if he had heard her right.

Sakura nodded.

"And you made it?" Li continued.

Sakura laughed and nodded.

Li stared at her with slight warm eyes. "O..." he managed to utter.

Sakura smiled. She picked up the spoon, scooped up some of the soup, and blew on it to cool it down. Then she placed the spoon in front his lips. 

Li's POV

This feels weird... I don't know why she's being so nice to me. What's the matter with her..... what's the matter with me.... 

What the heck am I doing... Shoot.... I opened my mouth.... I can't believe she's feeding me.... I can't believe I like this feeling! 

Omg! This soup taste horrible!!!!

Normal POV

Li winced. "Sakura..."

Sakura peered at his expression with awe. "Huh?"

Li continued to wince. "Did you use a lot of salt?"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "What?, but I didn't even use.... Kero!" She suddenly exclaimed. Her eyes traveled around the room, in search for any specks of yellow. 

"Kero?" Li asked still choking from the salty liquid.

"I mean.... never mind.... here, I'll go order some soup from the store...I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to give you a salt filled liquid!" Sakura informed nervously. She stood up and begun to take the tray with the soup away.

"Wait, no! I... um.. it's ok... I like salty drinks...." Li quickly lied while holding onto Sakura's wrist. 

Sakura peered at him curiously. "You were making a face when you tasted my soup...."

"Uh... I make faces like that when I like something....." Li lied again.

"Yea... but it's not good for your health.... besides.... you're sick...you need healthy things..." Sakura murmured softly.

Li stared at her and smiled a little. "You care about me too much..." He implied with amusement in his tone.

Sakura returned his smile, with a smirk of her own. "You're not the only one I care about!!"

"But I still want the soup!" Li informed. He used the little energy he had and swiftly retrieved the bowl from Sakura, careful not to spill any. He quickly gulped down the bowl as Sakura watched in shock. 

Once he cleaned the bowl, he smiled. He handed the bowl back to Sakura who continued to stare at Li in horror. "Li!!!!!! How could you do that!!! Why did you do that!!!!!? STUPID!" Sakura bellowed.

Li chuckled. "You might think it was the worse tasting thing I have ever drank in my life.... but....the truth is... it was the sweetest and warmest thing that ever filled my heart..." he informed Sakura truthfully.

Sakura blushed. "I um..... but......why?" she managed to ask, not knowing what else to say.

Li smirked. "Because you made it."

Sakura controlled herself quickly, and grinned. "So.... do you think you can have Christmas Dinner with me?"

Li nodded. "Sure, but I have a question... where's your family? It's Christmas, and they're apparently.... not home...."

Sakura halted. "They um.... you see.... my grandma wanted them to visit her...so they went, while I stayed...." she stuttered.

Li peered at her with confusion written on his face. "Why didn't you go?"

"Because she hates me..." Sakura quickly answered.

"Uh.... are you lying?" Li asked.

"Wha?!" Sakura asked nervously.

"Well, it surprises me how someone can hate... never mind...." Li grumbled.

Sakura let out a small smile, and followed him into the dining room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Whoa... you made all this by yourself?" Li asked, and gaped at the glorious meal before him.

Sakura gave a wide grin, and nodded.

"Have you ever considered being a cook in the future?" Li asked playfully.

Sakura's smile disappeared. "What future..." She thought silently to herself.

"Sakura.... are you ok?" Li asked with concern.

Sakura snapped out of her daydream, and nodded while giving him one of her happy smiles. "Let's eat! I made sure that most of the food here won't make you get even sicker.... but I must forbid you to eat less of these food and drink more water so you can feel better soon...." Sakura explained.

"You sound like my mother." Li mocked with a grin.

Sakura laughed, and sat down on a seat. She filled two glasses with water sending Li inquiry once more.

"You like drinking water?" Li asked curiously.

Sakura shook her head. "I felt bad you had to drink it. So might as well join you!" she responded cheerfully.

Li gazed at the girl with a tiny smile. She was sweet, kind, and definitely pretty. The candles she lit hit against her soft features, and Li couldn't help but blush. He mentally scolded himself for doing so, and quickly stuffed his face in his food to hide the embarrassment. Sakura watched in amusement, and smiled. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How was dinner!?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Li smiled warmly, and replied, "It was ....horrible...."

Sakura grinned. 

"I should be going." Li mumbled. He slowly walked towards Sakura's door and retrieved his jacket.

Sakura's face sadden. She stared at Li's weak status and the pale face he had. She worried that his fever would get worse from traveling in the snow. "Li? Would it be better if you stayed here?"

Li turned around. He stared at the ground, as if asking the rug for his answer. "I uh..."

"It would be better, since traveling in the snow would be risky, and then your fever could get worse, and since you have a headache, you might not be able to see clearly on the road, and who knows what might happen to you!" Sakura reasoned dramatically.

Li smiled at her hesitations and the nervous tone she was using. "Ok, ok, ok! I'll stay... don't have to go on with why you I should stay, we all know how much you want me." Li mocked with a sly smirk.

"LI SYOARAN!!! Don't think I can give you any special treatment just because you're sick!" Sakura screamed.

Li laughed. "So... where's the bathroom?"

A/N: Done! I'm sorry if this was a boring chapter! I promise you a better chapter soon! O, and I believe the next chapter will be about Li's stay at Sakura's! Lolz, bye! 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hello again!! Once again, thank you all for your support!!!!! I appreciated soooo much! Thanks! Hope chapter nine will satisfy you as the other chapters did.... it's not that great..... sorriiii!!!!!

Chapter Nine

"WHAT!!! NOOOOOOOOOO !!! He can't stay here! That's impossible! NO!! MAKE HIM GOOOOO!!!!!" Kero complained at the top of his lungs. 

"Shhhhhhh!" Sakura hissed. "I know he's in the bathroom, but your voice could be heard if I was miles away! I know this is very unpleasant for you..... but let him stay..... he's not feeling well..... and I don't want him going home in this weather." Sakura pleaded.

Kero nodded solemnly, and growled. *sigh* "Fine fine fine! I'm going to bed early. Night. O, and I expect breakfast early!" Kero demanded.

Sakura nodded with sigh. "Night, Kero." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Li stepped out of the bathroom. He stared at himself. He was wearing a white sweater, and black sports pants. Weird, they were from Sakura's closet, yet.... he was positive they were male clothes. He grinned at the pair of socks he was wearing. Sakura had made him wear socks just like her so his feet were kept warm. He slowly walked downstairs careful not to make a sound. He spotted Sakura staring out the frosty window wistfully.

"Hey..." He greeted slowly.

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Hello." she beamed back.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, as she turned back to her window, and her gaze became distinct.

"Nothing...." She mumbled.

"O..." Li responded, his tone flooding with wonder.

As silence engulfed the air, the snow outside began to calm and fall at slow steady rates.

"Too bad you're sick..... we could've went outside and play..... I haven't played with snowballs in such a long time...." Sakura informed longingly. She waited for Li's respond, but he never did. Instead she heard a weird crackling sound, and turned around to see what he was doing. "Li....? Hey! Ouch! What the?!" Sakura growled. She stared at the object that had just knocked her in the face. It was a paper ball.... "LIII!!! How old are you! PAPER BALLS!!!"

Li smirked at her with the now familiar childish look. "Five." He answered, and grabbed another aimed another ball at her. 

Sakura quickly ducked, and growled. "LIIII!!!! (another ball's thrown, and it hits!) Grrrrr! LIIIIIIIIIIII Stop!!!! (and another is hit!), ok, that's it!!!!"

She picked up the fruit basket besides her and flung a apple at his face.

"Omg! Ouch! I threw paper! Not a freakin apple!" Li yelled.

Sakura giggled. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Bleh! This is so unfair... when people finish playing in snow they drink hot cocoa.... not TEA!" Li whined.

Sakura smiled. "We didn't play with snow! We played with paper." she reasoned calmly.

Li coughed. "Excuse me.... you meant, _I _played with paper. _You _went crazy throwing apples and bananas!" Li responded in his slick tone.

Sakura smiled. "You started it....."

"You were the one who wanted to play in the snow... the least I could do was come up with something similar to it." Li muttered.

Sakura's smile widen. "Thanks." 

Li stared at her and gave her a small grin.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

*Yawn* "Here's your pillow and blanket." Sakura replied in her sleepy tone. She handed him the blanket and pillow.

Li took it carefully, and frowned at the characters on the sheets. "Teletubbies?"

Sakura blushed. "Hehe....yea.....don't ask." she simply stated.

"Stupid." Li muttered under his breath.

Sakura glared at him. She flung her pillow at his face.

"Hey!" Li exclaimed. He flung his own pillow at her. Sakura laughed. She jumped on top of her bed so she would have the height advantage in their playful battle. She knocked him in the head, and Li fell on the little mattress Sakura had provided him with. 

Sakura giggled she jumped off the bed, and grabbed some more pillows. She covered him with them and sent feathers soaring into the air. Li growled, and freed himself from the pillows. Sakura laughed, and ran out of the room. She locked herself in the bathroom, and calmed herself. After she was breathing at her normal rate, she listened at the door for any signs of sound, and opened the door cautiously. There wasn't anyone at the doorway. She frowned and her heart began to beat faster. As the doorway of her room came closer, she checked every corner and behind the doors, just in case he was prepared to tackle her. Finally, she entered her room.... it was left untouched. She stepped up to the little mattress and stared at the feathered bed. Smiling, she turned around to go downstairs and continue her search.... but as she turned her eyes met the familiar amber ones that belonged to none other than Li. Sakura's eyes widen in shock, and she gasped, while preparing to run. He playfully pushed her with his pillow and she fell onto the mattress while pulling him down with her. Despite the fact that Li was inches from her face again.... Sakura couldn't help but smile. Li on the other hand was on his elbows.... again. 

Li's POV

I hate it when I'm in this position..... it's so hard to be........ normal..... I always end up doing something stupid...... o great I'm heating up..... grrrrrrr ........ now she's smiling....I hate it when she smiles..... makes me all warm and mushy inside.....uggg! I really hate this girl.....I swear god's playing tricks with me....

Damn!!! I'm not moving..... Hello Li!!! Get up!!!!! Come on, move!!!! *sigh* even I can't control me! What is this girl doing to me! 

I'm only a few inches from her face..... this is bad...... I'm inches away from the face of a ugly idiot.......god......who am I kidding....she's the prettiest thing that ever touched my soul....... O shit..... I feel something tickling my tongue.... o no..... I'm going to say it..... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Normal POV

Sakura stared at Li's expressions...... they changed from frowns and smiles..... she could have sworn he had problems..... but they were cute to her...and she enjoyed watching him.....her expression softened each time Li's expression changed..... 

Finally, Li's clear eyes captured Sakura's innocent ones.......... He smiled slightly at her, and gently whispered, ........... "Sakura, I seriously would kiss you if I wasn't sick....."

Li smirked, and watched at Sakura's large eyes widen....then soften, and the flush that gently formed upon her cheeks.

Suddenly..... a noise was heard....and their trance was broken. 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Li stood up, and Sakura quickly stood up too. 

Li's eyes traveled to the drawers of Sakura's computer desk. "Um.... I think it's coming from your drawer...."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Li began to walk towards the drawer cautiously, and Sakura gasped. She dashed towards the drawer before he could, and quickly grabbed the yellow figure in the drawer with her back facing Li. * I wonder who that might be (^.^) * 

" WHAT THE!!! MMMMMMMMM" A voice muffled.

Sakura coughed to hide his sounds and glared at the yellow bear. "Kero!!!!" She mouthed.

"WHAT!!!!" Kero screamed.

"AHCHOO!" Sakura feigned.

Meanwhile, Li was staring at her with confusion written all over his face. "Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and let out a nervous laugh. "Yes?"

"Is something happening there that I should know of?" Li asked sternly.

Sakura quickly shook her head, and turned back to the whining Kero who was blinking at her dumbly. Sakura glared at Kero who growled. 

"Did you just growl?" Li asked in confusion.

Sakura gave out another nervous laugh. "I'm hungry." she lied.

"You already ate dinner." Li referred cautiously.

"Pig!" Kero hissed.

"Uh..... did you just call me a pig?" Li asked.

"No! I'm a pig!" Sakura muttered irritatingly.

Sakura turned her head towards the yellow bear and stuffed him back into the drawer. 

Li stared at her with the same inquiring expression. "So.....was that thing in the drawer making noise?"

Sakura nodded with a frown. "Yea, you see, I have this _toy_, that I always keep in that drawer. It acts like a real baby..... it cries, screams....and....."

"Snores...?" Li asked.

Sakura laughed. "Yes, and snores! He became annoying so I threw him in there." She explained. After those words parted her lips, a thump came from the drawer.

"It knows karate." Sakura added quickly.

Li blinked, apparently confused by what she had just said, but decided not to ask any more questions....he was bound to be more confused anyways.

"Let's get some sleep. It's getting late, and the earlier you sleep, the faster your fever heals." Sakura informed while fixing the messy sheets and blanket on his mattress. Li grinned. She was so nice to him...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 2:00 PM

*Yawn* Li stared at the ceiling and smiled. His body felt normal again. He turned his head, and gazed at Sakura's bed...... but it was empty. He slowly stood up and frowned.

Li's POV

Where could she be in the middle of the night? I carefully lifted myself of the mattress and walked out of the room. I quietly stepped out of the room and was just about to walk down the stairs when I spotted her in another room...... she sat on a on a balcony, with her peaceful features facing the moon. The snow was still falling from the pitch black sky, but for some reason, a special glow surrounded her...... it was probably the moon though. The slight breezes sent gentle waves across her hair, and she looked so wistful.... 

Grrrrrrrrrr, I hate the things I think of..... crap...... now I'm going to go do something beyond my status again.

Normal POV

Sakura smiled. What a pretty night it was. She sat before a blanket of pure white snow.... covering cities, yet glowing from the lamp posts lined on the streets. As a gentle breeze flowed across her thing clothing, a sudden chill traveled up her spine. She let out a slight shivered and hugged herself for excess heat. 

"You must love the cold..." 

Sakura turned around. She smiled at the tall figure standing before her. 

"I'm actually quite fond of it....." She answered gently.

"Fond enough to catch a cold...." his voice mutter in a remarking tone.

Sakura grinned. "What are you doing here? You'll make your fever worse, get back inside."

Li smirked. "You're not an angel, Sakura. You can catch colds too."

Sakura was about to reply when she accidentally sneezed.

Li frowned, and sighed at what he was about to do next. He held out his arm, and Sakura looked up. A sudden smiled formed upon her pale face. On his arm was a large comfy blanket.

"Thank you...." Sakura replied. She took the blanket and put it over her shoulder, then extended it to make a wide space for Li. "Here, sit next to me."

Li gulped and shook his head. "It's ok, I'm fine here."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, Li. You don't have to be arrogant today."

Li growled, but obeyed and settled inside the blanket with her, careful to leave inches between them. They stared at the dark together for what seemed like hours.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you sitting on your balcony.... in the cold..... at 2:00 in morning?"

"I don't know.... I had the sudden urge to sit alone..... and think....."

"About what?"

"Stuff...."

Li nodded. 

"Li?"

"Yea?"

"Remember when my brother made that prank call on you?"

Li stared at her. "Yea....."

"You yelled at him for waking you up at four thirty in the morning right?"

Li grumbled, and nodded.

"Well, it's 2 something.... I'm sure you want to sleep..... so why don't you go to bed?"

Li smiled. "Yea, but I'll probably be worrying myself the whole night, over a clumsy fool who might stay in the cold the whole night, staring at snow." 

Sakura grinned. "Thank you, Li....."

Li frowned. "Don't thank me.... I'm only doing this because..... because.... it's....."

Sakura smiled at the blush that crept onto his cheeks. She turned around to pick a cup that contained a hot liquid in it. "Want?" she asked Li, holding out her hand with the hot cup, and interfering with Li's thoughts on why he was staying with her and not sleeping instead. Li stared at the cup and glared at her.

"Hey!! That's hot chocolate!" Li yelled.

Sakura nodded and stared at him in curiosity. "Yea.... what's wrong with that?"

"I can't drink it, remember?" Li grumbled.

"O yea...." Sakura muttered. Slowly, she placed her hand onto his head again and Li began to burn up again. He wished his fever could cover up his embarrassment, but what was the chance of that? 

"You're in luck, your fever is gone, but I'll only let you drink some hot chocolate...." Sakura informed. "Wait here, I'll go make you some." She started to get up from her seat, when Li stopped her.

"It's ok. I'll take sips from your cup.... if you don't mind taking the risk of getting sick....that is...." Li mumbled.

Sakura smiled, and shook her head. She placed the cup in Li's hand and allowed him to drink it. 

Li took a little sip from the boiling mug and grinned. "You make nice hot chocolate.... it burns your tongue, but it warms the heart."

Sakura laughed.

Together, they stared at the moon, and talked all night about their past, and learned more about each other's lives. It was a fun night. They had to refill the mug of hot chocolate 6 times.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 3:30 AM

"....Soon I learned how to play the piano and the violin...... later on, my mother made me go through special training.....and pretty soon I mastered the skill of martial arts too..... am I boring you, Sakura?......... Sakura?" Li turned around just in time to see Sakura fall onto his lap, fast asleep.

"Ok.... I guess I was boring..... very very boring..." Li muttered to himself. He stared at her delicate head and smiled. She looked so peaceful.... so pretty.... 

He leaned across her pallid cheeks and softly kissed it. "Good night, Sakura...." Li whispered into her ears. He then smiled at her fondly once again, and blushed after realizing what he had done. For the rest of the night, he was scolding and cursing at himself for his stupid actions. "Stupid, stupid, dumb, dumb, pathetic, idiot...etc...."

A/N: Hehe....sorri for not updating for sooooooooooo long.... and I know this wasn't my best chapter so far..... but.....I tried........ please review!!..... and in the next chapter, S+S will go on another trip!!!! Lolz. Bye! 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Hehe, Hello again!!! First I have to say thank you once again for allllll those reviews!!!!!!! I read everyone of them, more than once too! Thank you for all your support, and once again, I apologize for my delay in updating! Hope you'll enjoy the tenth chapter of Because of You! O yea.... this isn't a good chapter.....I postponed the trip till next time.....nothing happens in here.....hehe.....sorri.... but still.... enjoy!

Chapter Ten:

The sun's soft early rays gently touched Sakura's eyelid, motioning her to wake up. Steadily, her eyes opened, and a smile crossed her face. She shifted a little, and realized she was lying on Li's lap. Quickly, she jerked up, and Li awoke too.

"Sorry....I didn't mean to sleep on you..... I mean your lap!" Sakura blurted.

Li rubbed his eyes sleepily and was about to sleep again..... but Sakura's words finally traveled through her ears which quickly interpreted what they meant. His eyes widen and he blushed. He gradually remembered the previous night, and began to picture his lips on her soft cheeks again.... he slapped himself for doing it.

Sakura stared at his unusual actions, and slowly tried to catch his attention. "Li?"

Li looked up. "Huh? I mean, it's ok.... I'm use to it.... I have a......um.... dog...... at home.... and it always sleeps on me too....."

Sakura nodded cautiously, and smiled. "So what kind of dog is it?"

Li turned red. "Bull?"

Sakura laughed. "I see where you get those grumpy expressions!" she teased.

Li glared at her, but slowly began to smile.

Sakura stared at the snowy quiet streets again. She took a deep breath and sighed fondly.

"So.... where do you want to go today?" Li suddenly brought up, staring at the city with her.

Sakura's face abruptly turned towards him, and a smirk flew to her lips. "Fishing!"

"What! Sakura, maybe the cold got to you! Fishing? It's 30 degrees below zero, and you want to fish? For what? Ice?" Li exclaimed.

Sakura laughed. "You know, we should give that a try.....but not today. We're going fishing indoors!"

Li's eyebrow rose. "Indoors?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep, it's a very pretty place. It has a huge indoor aquarium, where people can fish......for fun only....you can't eat them.....and..."

"You can't eat them?" Li asked, thinking he might have heard her wrong.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, you can't eat them.... you see this aquarium is very special, it consists of a variety of expensive species..... they even allow you to swim with them." she explained casually.

Li smirked. "I won't be the one saving you when you have a bunch of hungry piranhas chasing after you." he implied playfully.

Sakura glared at him, and pushed him towards the door. "Shut up, Li!" she exclaimed.

Li smiled. He slowly stood up from the cold floor, and looked down at Sakura. He sighed, and held out a hand. Sakura looked at his out stretched hand and blinked. She grinned, and took it so Li could lift her off the ground.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Where are you going with those pancakes?" Li asked Sakura suspiciously, as he watched her clamber up the stairs with a fresh plate of pancakes.

Sakura turned red. "I like eating breakfast alone...... um... doctors says it's the healthy way to start your day...." she mumbled.

Li blinked in confusion, and frown. "I have to eat alone too?" 

Sakura smiled to herself, but didn't answer him and left him cursing. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hello, Kero!" Sakura beamed.

Kero growled. "I said I expected breakfast early!!!! NOT LATE!" he bellowed.

Sakura smiled at him sweetly. "I made your favorite! Homemade buttermilk!!"

Kero sweat dropped. "It's the only kind you know how to make!"

Sakura laughed. "Come' on, Kero. Don't be mad about yesterday. I had to come up with some excuse... what do you want me to do, tell him, 'hey, guess what, Li. I'm an angel, and I have a guardian bear in that drawer.' Then laugh about it, and expect him to laugh too?" 

Kero grumbled, and began chewing his breakfast hungrily. "So, where you going today?"

Sakura grinned. "Fishing."

Kero choked. "What?!"

Sakura smiled. "Indoors!!!" she quickly added.

Kero nodded. "For a minute I thought you were going to bring home some polar bears and seals!"

Sakura giggled, and watched him eat. 

"Want some?" Kero reluctantly offered.

Sakura nodded happily.

Kero frowned at his pancakes, and slowly, carefully, used his fork and cut off a crumb from his food. "Here!" he cried out happily.

Sakura fell off the bed, and replied. "Gee, Kero, I think what you're giving me is a bit too much. You're too generous. I'll go downstairs and get my own helpings." 

Kero beamed, and quickly finished off his pancakes.

"Bye, Kero!" 

"Bye!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You're down for more?" Li asked curiously.

Sakura nodded.

"Where's your plate?" he questioned.

"I threw it away....." Sakura responded as casually as she could.

"Why?" 

"It had too many flowers." Sakura responded, turning pink.

"It had.... _flowers_?" he repeated to himself.

Sakura nodded.

"But your sweater has flowers!" 

Sakura stared at her sweater, and slapped mentally herself. ".... which is why I'm throwing it away when we come home!"

"I thought you were conservative...."

"I am.... I'm actually going to donate this.... and my dish to the needy...."

Li smirked. "Who's ever heard of donating dishes."

"Shut up, and eat!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Car

"Where are you going? I said turn left!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I need to go home and change!" Li explained.

"Hey, it would have been nice if you said ' Hey Sakura, I need to go home and change' before we got into the car!!!" she barked.

Li smirked. 

"Wipe that smile off your face!" Sakura snapped.

"A little feisty today aren't we?" Li teased.

Sakura glared at him.

Li stuck his tongue at her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Li Mansion

"Sit, Sakura." Li ushered as he entered his mansion.

Sakura stared his home with great awe. His mansion seemed to grow excessively huge without the large population that filled it's rooms at the party the other night.

"Your house is huge." Sakura breathed.

Li stared with her, and smirked. "Stay with me forever and this can be yours to share."

Sakura glared him. "Haha, you're funny."

Li opened his mouth to tell her that he was serious, but thought better not to. He quickly ran up his large staircase towards his room.

"Hey! Where are you going!!!! I need you to tell me where to sit!!!!" Sakura screamed, but he had already shut his door and left her hanging. Sakura growled, and began to wander through the empty hallways of his house.

"Fancy seeing you here again." 

Sakura turned around and realized Syoaran's mother was standing behind her, firm as ever. 

"Mrs. Li....." Sakura breathed, shocked by her sudden voice.

"Call me, Yelan." the woman simply demanded.

Sakura nodded.

"So, I see Li decided to reside within your little habitat......the _whole_ night....." Yelan muttered.

Sakura frowned. What did she mean by 'little' habitat.....and emphasizing the word 'whole'. Deciding not to cause any dispute, she simply nodded.

Yelan walked towards their gigantic living room, ushering her to following. She slowly sat in a single seated couch in the most strict way possible. Sakura stared in silence.

"Do you prefer to sit or stand?" Yelan asked in a polite yet bossy manner.

"I'm ok standing." Sakura mumbled softly.

Yelan nodded, and carefully lifted up the cup of tea that laid prepared for her. She took a slight sip, and looked up at Sakura with her compelling eyes. "You know, Li never liked staying at another one's home......... I remember the Winter of 98, when we were stuck with his cousins because of a terrible storm. He just wouldn't oblige to staying with them for the night. His arrogance kept him waiting outside on the porch for the storm to end. He held his unintelligent decision high with dignity, and only when he fainted from the cold did he have no choice but to come in. In fact, when he woke up, he still complained about staying at their house. Now tell me, Sakura..... how did you manage to keep him in your house, especially one of low quality?" the stern woman asked with her inner pride shining from beneath.

Sakura's eyebrow rose......this woman was getting on her last nerves, talking about her so called low-quality-house. "Excuse me, but I don't recall ever bringing you to my house before, how would you know it's level of quality?" Sakura replied irritatingly. 

Yelan smirked. "I have my ways........ so, tell me how did you do it...."

Sakura frowned. "How did I do what?"

"How was my son able to stay in your home without any signs of irritation or problems? How did you get him to stay?" Yelan concluded in simpler terms.

"I asked him to?" Sakura answered dumbly.

Yelan smiled. "Funny how a girl like you can simply get him to stay by asking him..... yet when his whole family begs and pleads him..... he remains ignorant and stubborn....."

Sakura glared at her shoes, but quickly looked up. "Is there something wrong with a girl like me?"

Yelan smiled. "No.... frankly, I find you quite impressive."

Sakura stared at her with suspicious green eyes. "Impressive?" she repeated out loud.

Yelan nodded calmly. "Yes, impressive. Have it ever occurred to you, that you may be my son's weakness? The only one he's willing to listen to?..... and the only one that can change him?" she explained, observing Sakura's reactions each time she pointed out something.

Sakura stared at Yelan with curiosity. 

Sakura's POV

Hm..... strange......

I never thought I could be his weakness........that's stupid.....his weakness?........what can ever weaken Li Syoaran?

The one he listens to.....stupid too...I mean he can listen to anyone.....

Even the 'only' one that can change him....I mean, anyone can change him...... it's just that I had to.... right? 

In a way..... she was kind of right........ just kind of though!........... I mean.... he does listen to me....in a very special way....... even when I don't tell him things.....he seems to listen by heart and sense my thoughts....... I don't know about being the only one to change him though.....I mean.....I was probably the only one who attempted to change him....the only one who had the patience to.....(I frowned at that thought)..... his weakness was just and absurd idea..... how would I be an weakness to him?

Normal POV

"Ms.Kinomoto..... if you are mentally battling with yourself.... I believe that means you partly agree with me.... I may be getting older, but I know the things that revolve around my son's life.....and you are one of those things....... why do you think he would treat you in a way... that even I, his mother....has never experienced before?" Yelan calmly questioned.

Sakura's eyes stared at the women with confusion.....her innocence overwhelmed her immediately.....she shook her head, and waited for her to continue.

Yelan chuckled. "It's all because of.......love.........maybe it hasn't entered that strong stage yet.....but as known..... feelings can grow, and bloom like flowers......then soar....like fireworks in a dark silent sky..... he is the dark silent sky, and you are that firework that may light up his world.... strangely..... I don't believe Li's even aware of what he's doing... nor what's he's feeling, Sakura...." she explained with intimidation.

Sakura stepped back. Strangely the women was very persuasive......... but as the thought crept into her mind...........she soon found it funny....very funny...... a smile crossed her face, and she chuckled. "Mrs. Li, I mean, Yelan.... seriously, there are hundreds of girls after your son, many of them with looks that make me hideous, bodies that make me shrink, and phenomenal talents that make me hide in shame.....how can he fall for a girl like me, who lacks all of those qualities? To be truthful with you, Him and I are barely reaching the level of friendship. How odd is it, that he have feelings for me?" Sakura replied.

As Yelan was about to respond, quick footsteps was heard from the stairs. Li quickly rushed into the living room, and straightened himself at the sight of his mother. "Mother... I see you've been talking you Sakura....." he began with a tint of nervousness.

Yelan smiled, and nodded.

"Well.....I guess we should be going....." Li informed, apparently urgent to get out of his mansion.

Sakura stared at him oddly, but allowed him to grab her hand and drag her out. She smiled as he took her hand.....

"Why did you want to get out of there so quickly?" Sakura asked, once they were outside.

Li growled. "Funny you should ask. Apparently, Shelly decided to come for a visit....thought it would be funny to hide in my closet....the nerve of her.....waited for me to take off my clothes before she would come out! Lucky her squeals told me she was in there before I took off my pants!" He cursed.

Sakura laughed. "She was only having some fun.....I think...... what did you do to her?"

Li smirked. "I seduced her into my bathroom, and locked her in there."

Sakura grinned. "Evil, very evil..... is there a window in there?" 

Li laughed. "I won't suffocate her!" 

A/N: Hehe, I am soooooooooo sorri I made this very crappy chapter!!!!, but I needed some of the things here for future events..... I promise a better chapter next time! O, and next chapter, there'll be fishing (lolz), dinner, and two surprises I won't tell you yet! (^.^)!!!! Bye!!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Well.... as known....Chapter Ten sucked! Lolz. O wellz, I tried to make chapter eleven better than chapter ten. Thank you for giving me a review and giving me nice comments, despite my crappy previous chapter!! You have become great supporters and friends to me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! - just remembered I have to put that.=)

Chapter Eleven

"Told you it was a nice place!" Sakura commented as they walked into the huge aquarium. 

Li frowned as he studied the place with dismay. "It's too blue." he replied coldly.

Sakura smirked. "You can't judge this place by it's colors." She replied, and dashed off towards the ticket place.

Li growled as he followed her. "This is going to be boring.....very boring...."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Omg! How are we going to fit through all these people?" Li exclaimed.

Sakura ignored his comment, and anxiously searched for a spot. "O, look! They're leaving, come on!" she replied happily.

Li growled. "So this is her idea of fun! She's wasting my vacation to go fishing!" he cursed to himself.

Sakura quickly took the spot and prepared her hooks. She glanced at Li, who was standing at a corner pretending to be cool. Sakura sighed with disappointment, and began to fish alone.

After fifteen minutes of waiting patiently, a tug came to her hook. Sakura beamed. She quickly reeled her hook up, and jumped happily as the struggling fish came to view. 

"Hey!! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" A voice cried behind her. 

She turned around and smile spread across her face. "So, you finally decided to join me?"

Li glared at her, as he tried to wipe out all the fish water that splashed into his eyes. "The corner was boring me!" He snapped.

Sakura laughed, and handed him a hook. Li took it while grumbling.

Finally, another set of minutes went by, and Sakura's string vibrated again. She beamed again. "Yes! Another one!" she chanted victoriously, and jumped happily, as she reeled the fish up. Li stared at her with a worried look. Maybe he should have brought her to the doctor....

"Damn it! Sakura! Stop doing that! You keep getting fish water all over my face!" Li yelled.

Sakura stopped being happy, and peered at Li. He was all wet......... She smiled at him, as she took out her tissues from her sweater pocket.

As Li desperately wiped away the water from his eyes, Sakura slowly began to pat a tissue on his cheek. He stopped rubbing the moment the tissue touched his cheek. He looked into Sakura's intense soft expression, and felt warm all over...... 

"I....I'll do it myself..." Li muttered softly, afraid he'd do something stupid if he didn't. 

Sakura nodded understandingly. She turned around and gently placed her fish into the clear blue waters. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 6:00 PM!!

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, Li, you'll do better next time. Come on, you did catch one fish!"

Li glared at her. "It was the size of a tadpole!" he exclaimed.

Sakura burst into laughter. "Tadpoles can grow!" 

Li glared at her more.

Sakura grinned. "Hungry?"

"Starving." he answered gloomily.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Great. Let's go!" 

"Where?" Li asked in his non emotional tone. 

Sakura dragged him out the door, and pointed across the road. "You see that restaurant there? (Li nodded) It's a very cool restaurant, with an ocean scene and I've always wanted to go to a restaurant like that."

Li smiled secretly at her happy face, as she led him down the road. He liked it when she was happy.... and he wondered why....when she was happy, he couldn't help but be happy too....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Inside the restaurant

"Ouch!" 

Sakura laughed. "Watch where you're going! You keep bumping into things!"

"Omg! It's so dark here! You would think they're too cheap to pay for electricity! Their lights are dim as hell!" Li retorted indignantly.

Sakura grinned. "It's to add onto the romance!" she informed casually.

"What romance! I don't see no romance! I see bruises!" Li hollered.

"Shhhh! Li! You're going to make them feel bad." Sakura hissed.

"Ouch! Do dwarfs work here! Their ceiling's so low!" Li mocked.

"Li!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll stop!" Li muttered.

Sakura sighed, as one of the waiters came towards them and led them to their seats.

"They do have a nice view..." Sakura breathed, looking beyond the glass. The night had already made it's way up the sky. The glistening waters reflected the spectacular moon floating slowly above white sailing clouds.

Li looked over the menu at her, and grinned weakly. "Are you ready to order?" 

Sakura turned and smiled. She lifted her menu and began to pick her meal. "I would like a platter of fries, soda, and a cheese burger." 

Li sweat dropped. "Wow, you're unique." He muttered sarcastically.

Sakura glared at him. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So, what do want for dessert?" 

Li looked up from his drink, and shrug. "What do they have?"

Sakura smiled. "Ice cream, cake, jello etc...."

"I'll just have whatever you have." 

Sakura nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"A banana boat?" 

Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Yea, we're sharing it. Is that ok?"

Li hesitated, but nodded his head. 

"Great! Here." She handed him a teaspoon. 

Li watched as Sakura took a tablespoon of ice cream, and ate it happily. Li smirked, she was so cute...

For some reason, sharing ice cream with her was better tasting than any ice cream he had ever ate before. 

Suddenly, unexpected soft music began to flow through the restaurant's huge speakers. 

Sakura and Li exchanged looks as memories of Christmas eve floated through their minds. A smile formed on Li's lips. He got up from his seat and held out a hand to the surprised girl before him.

".....May I?"

Sakura stared at herself, she was in one of her typical boring forms at the moment......dressed in simple baggy clothes. "I look pretty stupid right now..." she mumbled to him, as she held out her own hand towards him.

Li shook his head gently, and softly replied, "I like dancing with stupid people."

Sakura glared at him, and allowed him to lift her off her seat. Once on the open floor, Li took her petite hands, and placed them around his neck, while revolving his own set around her slim waist. 

Staring into his pure amber eyes, Sakura felt weak all over again.......... for some reason this time seemed more affectionate than the first time .....she felt as if she was drowning in a sea of warmth.... it was heaven....and even better..... the peaceful warmth that filled every vein in her body left her light headed and....loved...

"Sakura?" Li whispered.

Sakura could barely hear him, from the warm sensation his touch was sending through her body.... "Yea...?" she asked back softly.

"Can I hold you like this forever?" he whispered gently, and lightly tightened his grasp around her waist.

Sakura smiled at his words.... "Yes...." she whispered, unaware of what she had done...the answer just came out.....

Once the music had stopped, like before, they were conscious and aware again. They pulled apart with a weird longing feeling, that they both ignored. They quickly glanced at each other before settling back in their seats again. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So....where do you want to go now?" Li asked, while heading out the door of the restaurant.

Sakura smiled, and pointed at another direction. 

Li looked up, where her finger pointed and frowned. "Where?" he asked quizzically. 

Sakura smiled, "Up!" and that's all she said. Then she took hold of his hands again, ad pulled him towards the direction of her destination.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You want me to climb that?" Li asked with a unbelieving look. They were now standing at the foot of a tall snowy hill, and it seemed miles up!

Sakura nodded. Li gaped at her, and touched her forehead to make sure she wasn't sick.

"Why?!!!" Li exclaimed.

Sakura smiled mysteriously. "You'll see. Come'on let's get moving."

Li groaned. "Can't we just take a helicopter there?" 

Sakura grinned widely. "Where's the fun in that?" Then she turned around and began to climb.

"God, tell me she's normal!" Li replied with sarcasm.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Finally, we made it!!!" Sakura cheered happily. Her eyes traveled through the sceneries below, and she cried out dreamily, "This is so pretty.... the climb was worth it!"

*Puff* *Pant* *Puff* *Pant* "Hell no!" Li gasped breathlessly as he finally made his way next to her. "What was wrong with the idea of a helicopter!!!" He growled.

"We have leg's Li, use it. Besides, it's good exercise!" Sakura replied with a smile.

"But I'm not you! I'm not fat!" Li puffed with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him. "I'm not fat!" she yelled and gave the mocking boy a light push.

Li laughed. "Watch it! We're 10,000 feet off ground!"

"Gee, like I really care! I'd push you off this hill if the snow wasn't there to support your fall!" Sakura retorted.

Li chuckled. "So, why are we up here again?"

Sakura's face became excited. "What time is it?!!" she asked anxiously.

"O, that answered my question." Li mumbled, and obediently checked his watch. 

" 8:50 PM. Why?"

Sakura smiled. "It's a little surprise for you... I guarantee you've never seen anything like it!"

Li stared at her with suspicion. "O...k...."

Sakura smiled at the broad moon, and Li stared at her smiling expressions.

*Silence*

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

Sakura gave a small laugh, and turned to face his serious expression. "Why?"

"I don't know.... I just feel like asking...." Li mumbled.

Sakura grinned. "No.... I haven't.... why? Does the infamous cold-hearted Li Syoaran have a crush on someone?"

Li shrugged again. "I don't know...."

Sakura chuckled. "Confused?"

Li looked into her bright emerald eyes, and the sight of the friendliness within them, made him smile. "Maybe...." he answered with wonder.

Sakura smiled as the breeze wisped through his soft messy chestnut hair. His intense appearance made him look quite charming.

*Beep* *Beep*

"9:00...." Li murmured, as his watch beeped.

Sakura stared at his watch and then at the sky. "Watch..." she whispered, and pointed to the sky.

Li's inquiring eyes traveled above, and curiosity overwhelmed him. "What?"

Sakura smiled at him, but didn't reply. Li turned and stared at her, and wondered why her face suddenly seem to be glow....in different neon colors too... "Sakura.... are you glowing?"

Sakura burst into laughter, and carefully pushed his face towards the sky....

Li's amber eyes widen with awe. Before his eyes.... the dull murky sky had lit up with enchanting mystical light, that changed colors in steady intervals. 

"Surprise..." Sakura replied softly.

Li stared at her with the soft expression he only shared with her... "How did you know..."

Sakura grinned...

*Flashback*

"Hey, Sakura..., before you go.... I want let you in on something...."

"What is it, Kero?"

".....When Li was five.... he always wished to see an aurora..... and once he waited forever on a mountain trip with his parents outside.... but it never came..... and he was so disappointed.... up until now.... he still has an inner aspiration.....and.... it just so happens.... there will be an aurora tonight...at approximately 9:00 P.M... but you can't tell anyone this, or God will take away my dinner! This aurora is one of those unexpected events that no one was prepared for... got it?" 

Sakura's eye filled with thought, and she smile crept through her lips. "Thanks, Kero!"

*End Flashback*

"Magic..." Sakura answered. "Just magic...."

Li frowned. "You are by far the weirdest girl I have ever met in my life."

"Thank you." Sakura responded with a grin. She turned back to the aurora and sighed fondly.

Her delighted eyes glistened along with the soft colors... and Li couldn't help but stare... for some reason she was more interesting to look at...

Sakura's POV

This was my first aurora scene too.... It was indeed a wonderful sight. Funny how I can die and still 'live' to see this. I felt myself smiling. I was quite happy today. Li was the usual, grumpy and discreet, but I'm sure he's just as content. 

I let out another sight, as a bright green color blended in with the previous pink light... if anything was magic.... this was what I would call magic.... 

The colors were once again beginning to change... 

"Sakura?"

I nodded in response, but continued to look at the sky... all of a sudden, I caught a glimpse of his face edge close to mine.... and I felt his lips give me the worlds most sweetest kiss.... I felt my body tense up, I began to blush as a sudden bliss of pleasure filled me......

Normal POV

Sakura quickly turned and faced Li's sweet smile.... 

"Thanks, Sakura..."

Sakura started to smile... then stopped and glared at him. "LI SYOARAN, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DID THIS!!!!!"

Li laughed at her reaction. "What, you mean this?" he leaned forward and gave her another peck on the cheek.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SYOARAN!!!!!!!" Sakura stared at her sneakers, and frowned.

Li grinned happily. "You're not wearing high heels. Now lets see what you're going to throw at me!" He teased.

Sakura glared at him and held up a fist. 

Li chuckled and started dashing down the hill. Sakura let out a discreet grin and started to chase after him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Ah.... home at last..." Sakura replied with a happy sigh. She opened her door, and entered her home which was, apparently, consumed by darkness. She began to search for her friendly golden bear until.....

"Hello, Sakura.... you're home late...." 

Sakura gasped. A boy in the corner of the room stared at her with a mysterious smirk...

A/N: Hm..... I wonder...... who is this boy??? Lolz, find out soon!!!! Hope this chapter was satisfying. Bye! C you soon!


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Lolz, you people seriously make great guesses! I have to admit, I regret making some of you suffer from the cliffhanger! SORRI, my apologies! =) Also, I am VERY SORRY for my EXTREMELY late update! =) Regents clogged up my schedule! SORRI! Once again, Thank you for every one of your reviews! They were great!!!! I was soooo happy to receive all those comments and suspicious guesses! (Not that I want you to be tortured.) Hope you enjoy reading Chapter Twelve! 

Chapter Twelve

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Sakura questioned with a mixture of fear and courage.

The boy stepped out of the shadow, still smiling devilishly Sakura immediately earned a better view of him. He was dressed in a huge black sweater with some black pants. His hair was bright golden blond.....too bright in fact...., and Sakura couldn't help but be suspicious of something....

"Kero?"

The smirk on the boy's cherubic face dropped.... 

"Damn it! How did you know??!!" 

(Some of you did get it right! Congratulations! (^.^)

Sakura sighed in relief. Then she grinned at Kero, and replied, "Your hair gave it away."

"Aw!!! I knew I should have asked God to make me bald!" Kero whined as he took a seat near the kitchen table.

Sakura grinned at his comment, and went right on with her question. "So.... God decided to turn you..... human?"

Kero nodded as he grabbed a apple from the fruit basket and beamed. "Ah... feels great to clutch an apple with five fingers instead of my two stubby paws...!"

"Why?"

Kero stared at her with narrow eyes.... he was use to giving her that look by now... "How would you like it if you have two furry paws and each time you try to bite into an apple, it slips!!!!!"

Sakura laughed. "No, why did he change you?"

*Munch* *Crunch* "I told him how bored I was being stuck at home, so I asked if I could become human so I can hang around you.... _alllllllll _day! He granted my wish, and made me into this cute handsome boy I am now!" Kero explained happily with apple bits flying from his mouth.

Sakura wiped a piece of apple from her cheek and playfully remarked, "You were cuter as a bear, and if you're going to hang around me, learn to chew correctly, and speak without your mouth full!"

Kero glared at her, but slowly faded as a exciting gleam proceeded to build in his bright dark brown eyes. "So, can I choose where to go tomorrow! PLEEEASEEE!!!" he begged and sent her a cute puppy face.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure.... but don't tell me a food store! I'm not spending one of my valuable days eating!!!"

Kero beamed, and jumped off his seat. He ran towards the living room, and then returned holding a large piece of paper. He held it towards Sakura's face and jumped up at down.

Sakura peered at the colorful parchment and grinned. "The amusement park.... nice idea!"

Kero nodded with a triumphant glow.

"Well, it's late. Time for you to go to bed." Sakura announced, eyeing the younger and smaller boy before her.

Kero growled. "Which reminds me, you came home awfully late tonight.... what were _you_ doing?" he asked with a tint of excitement.

Sakura glared at him, and loudly commanded, "GO TO SLEEP!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Morning

"Kero wake up!!!!!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" 

"Kerooooo!!!!!"

"*yawn* What!!!!!!" Kero yelled, annoyed by the fact he couldn't continue dreaming.

"Wake up! We need arrange the preparations for our trip a bit earlier. It'll be a long drive, and you want to get there early so you'll have a better chance of riding the thrill rides without waiting an hour for each one!" Sakura explained as she dashed towards the bathroom.

Kero gaped at her, and angrily looked into their mirror. "Stupid, why did you choose the amusement park!" he cursed at his own reflection.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 8:00 A.M

*Ding* *Dong*

Kero stared maliciously at the door..... but his expression soon switched to one of malevolence. He smirked as he approached it. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Li's POV

*Yawn* I wonder why Sakura actually chose something fun today. Thought she would bring me somewhere lame again, like the landfills of Japan. 

..............................................................................

Hm..... I could have swore I rang the bell two minutes ago! God, why do girls always have to keep a guy waiting!

I rang the bell again....... this time..... I heard *knock* *knock*, but it wasn't me.... it was coming from the other side of the door.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought Sakura didn't know how to open door her own door. "You turn the knob, Sakura. Do you need a lesson on turning door knobs?" I teased.

*silence* 

"Ok, Sakura you're not funny, open the door! It's freezing out here. I'm going to turn into a human- size Popsicle!" I hollered.

Suddenly, a note slipped out .... I picked it up and it read.....

WHAT FLAVOR?

"What????? Ok, Sakura, if you think this is entertaining, I'm leaving!" I motioned with irritation running through me. 

Another note flew out. I groaned. "Sakura, are you mute, or did you finally realize how bad your voice sounds?"

After those words, I could have swore I heard a snicker fly out of the door. I felt a instant overwhelming curiosity obstruct me. I cautiously ignored it and read the second note, 

YOU OPEN THE DOOR!!!!

"Sheesh, Sakura! You're full of disabilities today!" I exclaimed, and turned her knob.....

Omg, how typical of her to be this dumb..... it was locked.

"How do you expect me to open your door if it's locked!!!!!!!" I bellowed.

I heard another laugh. Then another note flew through the gap bellow the door...

USE THE WINDOW

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr "SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!"

Normal POV

Sakura scurried down the stairs as shock filled her when Li's lurid demand struck her eardrums. She stared at Kero, and her shock seemed to vanish immediately, for everything became instantly clear. "KERO BEROS! OPEN THAT DOOR NOW!!!!!" she yelled.

Kero turned at the angry Sakura and smiled nervously at her. Then he abruptly opened the door and Li's irate figure appeared. Kero smiled impishly at him and quickly ran to the table to devour the rest of his cupcakes.

Li stomped in and glared at Kero. "It was you!"

Kero smiled devilishly at Li and brightly exclaimed, "Do you like cupcakes?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. If you weren't retarded, I swear, I would kill you!" Li threatened.

Kero stared at him happily, but then his face turned angry. "Hey, wait a second. What did you call me????"

Li smirked. "A retard." he provoke peevishly.

"Why you little!!!!" Kero jumped out of his seat and was about to tackle him when Sakura jumped into their dispute. "Ok, that's it! Stop! Kero, you promised me you would behave...."

"No I didn't...... I....." he stopped when Sakura gave him a intimidating glare.

"And you! I'm surprised a boy of your age can be so immature." Sakura remarked, facing the surprised auburn hair boy before her.

"He started it." Li mumbled, then stared at the floor to avert her glare.

*silence*

"Now.... let's all go and have fun....ok?" Sakura ushered cheerfully.

"Wait, he's coming too????!!!!" Li exclaimed.

Kero posted a big grin on his face and nodded. "Of course, where's the fun without Kero?"

Li growled. "You take the fun out of everything!"

Kero smirked. "You just want to take advantage of Sakura, but you know since I'm here, you can't!"

Li blushed, and ran after Kero out the door.

Sakura sighed.... today will definitely be a long day. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Car

"Ooooooooo...... leather...." 

Li turned from the driver's seat to study Kero's behavior. "Hey, get your feet of the seats!"

"Why should I? I have clean feet." Kero cried happily and stuck his foot in his face to purposely annoy him.

Li glared at him viciously... and then glared at Sakura. "Why in the world did you choose to bring him?"

Sakura stared at her feet... "Well.... you see, my parents had work today... and I had to take care of him..... so I decided to take him to the amusement park..."

Li smirked as he looked through the rear mirror. "It's not like he's going to be tall enough for any of the rides anyways."

Kero smiled brightly at him. "I'll wear high heels!" 

"Really? Are you sure you have no problem walking in those shoes?" Li asked with a tint of evil glow.

Kero nodded triumphantly.

Li smirked. "I bet you gained experience after dressing up as a women all the time." he jeered slyly.

"Why you!!!!" 

"Ouch! Hey, get off me!!!! Ow!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!!!"

"OW!" "Take this, and that!" "Stop!" 

"Fatso! Damnit!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Amusement Park.

*Sigh* "Finally.....Let's look on the bright side. We made it here safely!" Sakura replied happily.

Kero snickered devilishly. "HAHAA, Li got a ticket!"

"That's it! You're going to pay for it with life!" Li yelled and started to chase him.

"LOOK KERO, it's the ice cream stand, run to it!" Sakura pointed anxiously towards the entrance.

~In a gust of wind, Kero was gone.~

Li looked in utter shock.... "Well.... now we know what to do if your brother decides to join the track team."

Sakura laughed and together they walked towards the entrance of the park to get their tickets.

~ * ~ * ~ Inside the park

"Where do you want to start first?" Li asked while analyzing the map. 

"Some where spooooky!" Kero advised happily.

Li grinned evilly, and reticently retorted, "What can be spookier than your face?".

Kero glared at Li. "You!"

Sakura sighed as they mentally cursed at each other. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ First ride.... the spooky mansion... =)

"Please be aware that your heart may be at risk of danger, so for precaution, those of you who have heart problems and are easily scared, I advise you depart this exhibit." 

Kero nodded at the announcer, and narrowed his eyes at Li. "You can back out now you know, save yourself from future embarrassment."

Li smirked. "Speak for yourself. If you get scared, I'll stick a sock in your mouth to muffle your shrieks."

Sakura sighed and ignored their vain threats, then moved into the huge building without them. Li and Kero quickly followed, after realizing she was gone.

Inside, the huge room was lightly illuminated with candles, and hollow moans and shrill shrieks flowed through the cool atmosphere. 

Kero stared at the ceilings streaked with artificial blood... he sniffed the walls while Li watched him curiously... "Hm.... you think if I jump high enough, I'd be able to reach some of that cherry blood?"

Li sweat dropped and turned to Sakura who was giggling at him. "Your brother has a good sense of smell...." Li mumbled while staring at the height of the ceilings.

Sakura smiled at his comment and began to move down the halls. Li watched her continued, but realized his shoelaces were untied, so he stayed behind to tie them.

As she bounded a corner, a unexpected headless troll shot out of the wall.

"Wha!" Sakura cried out as overwhelming shock threw her back. She tripped on her own feet and started to fall backwards....

Li had just finished tying his shoelaces, and quickly ran up the hallway to catch up with Sakura.... only to be taken back by her fall.... he swiftly caught her around the waist and held her tightly...

Li waited for Sakura to calm down and smiled at the fact that she was in his arms....

"You ok?" he whispered gently, and held her even more close.

His words and his touch lifted her with affection and the familiar tint of red floated across her cheeks as she nodded.

"You're warm..." Li softly informed.

For minute, they stood there in the same position... until a small figure came running towards them...

"Stupid ceiling, why'd you have to be so freakin high....then again, why did I have to be short!..... and.... hey... what the heck are you two doing.... *gasp* LI SYOARAN! The nerve of you! Taking advantage of Sakura when I'm not here! You pervert! Get your slimy hands off her this instantly!" his voice bellowed.

As if obeying Kero's demand, they parted immediately, and for the rest of the ride, Kero held Sakura's hand and dragged her where ever he wanted to go.... he left Li cursing behind them =)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ After the ride

"That was a nice exhibit." Sakura commented as they walked through the exciting grounds.

Li nodded in agreement, and began to study the map once again. Li smirked. "Oh, look... there's a pie eating contest." Looking up from the map, he took a quick glance at Kero's glistening eyes, and his smirk widen.

Kero quickly beamed at Sakura. "PLEASEEEE!!!! I promise I'll bring home first prize!"

Sakura nodded with a smile. "What else are you good at?" she teased.

Li grinned too.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Pie Eating Contest

"Well... don't you think you're a little _too_ small to go against all those big guys over there?" 

Sakura laughed nervously at the host. "My brother has quite an appetite. I'm sure he'll do fine."

Kero glared at the host and nodded in proud agreement.

The host nodded with hesitation... "Ok... well... take a seat next to that big guy over there, and the contest will start in a few minutes."

Kero beamed and ran up the stage, while the other competitors scoffed at him. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Pie contest starts

"Ok, Folks! This is it! It's time for our fellow competitors to open up their appetites and finish off 20 batches of pie!!! Winner gets to bring home a year supply of Cheerios!" the Host announced joyously.

"....um...What does cereal have to do with pie?" Li whispered from offstage where all the audience watched.

Sakura smiled, and shrugged.

Li grinned once the host announced the start of the contest. He glanced at Sakura and tapped her on the shoulders to catch her attention. 

"Come' on," he motioned as he started to make his way through the crowd.

Sakura stared in confusion, but followed. "Where are you going?" she beckoned once out of the crowd.

Li smirked. "Let's go visit other rides!"

Sakura frowned. "What about Kero?"

Li stared at the huge column of pie. "No human can finish that in half an hour!" he persisted logically.

"You don't know Kero then." she mumbled to herself... but she did want to go on other rides... so she nodded... "but... we have to be back by half an hour!" Sakura warned.

Li nodded with a frustrated sigh, and quickly took hold of her hand. Sakura smiled as he led her to a roller coaster.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

After half an hour, they had ridden loads of rides, including three roller coasters, bumping cars, and the flying swings that Li reluctantly went on. 

"Wow! That was fun!" Sakura breathed as she got off the boat ride. She turned to catch Li's expression and laughed. His face was a lime green. "Guess you're not a fan of water rides!" she implied cleverly.

Li glared at her and he leaned against a pole to support his weakening legs.

Sakura sighed contently and started to look around for anything interesting. She grinned once she noticed something a few feet from her. "Psss, Li! Let's go check out that mirror room exhibit."

Before Li could reject her option, Sakura had already dashed into the room. He groaned with disappointment and slowly limped in next to her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In side the dimly lit room, Li felt as if he had entered a surgery room. "Sakura?" he called through the empty hallways. "This is like a stupid maze." Li cursed under his breath. 

Sakura could hear Li's distant voice calling out to her, she smiled. "Over here!" she called out into the open. 

"I can't see you!" Li cried out while wandering through the walls of mirrors.

"Me neither!" Sakura called back.

"Why do we keep ending in such dark places these days!" Li mumbled. 

"Sakura! Keep talking to me, and I'll find my way towards you by sound." Li replied, continuing his walk.

"Alright!" Sakura agreed.

At the sound of her voice, he sensed the short distance between them. Once he turned a corner, he immediately saw Sakura's figure and smirked. He noticed how Sakura was turning her head desperately.....and his smirk widen even more. He quickly ran towards her to give her a little scare...

*BANG!!!!!* 

"OWW!" Li groaned. He stared at the mirror he had collided with and continue to moan in pain.

"Li?" Sakura's voice came.

Li continued to groan in pain.

Sakura quickly tried to find him.... and finally she did..... he laid huddled near a corner mirror groaning. She walked over and lightly tapped him on the shoulders. "Hey.... you ok?"

Li stared at her while he covered his face with his hand, and muffled... "I broke my nose, what do you think?"

Sakura laughed. 

"You really pick the wrong times to laugh you know." Li muffled again.

Sakura giggled again, and helped Li up. "How did you break your nose anyways?"

Li blushed. "None of your business!" he snapped.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Outside of the Mirror Exhibit

"Oh No! Kero's probably worried about us! We've been gone for almost an hour!" Sakura exclaimed as she examined her watch. "Let's go find him."

Li nodded obediently, but just as they started to walk...

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

Sakura quickly turned at the voice. "Kero! I'm so sorry for leaving you for so long! We assumed that it'll take you half an hour to eat all that pie so we went off to play on some rides." She quickly explained.

Kero's eyes became narrowed as he glared at Li... "Together?"

Li smirked. "Yea Kero. We went _together_." he quickly replied.

Kero glared at him harder, then turned back at Sakura! "Half an hour! I finished the match in ten minutes! I spent half an hour signing autographs for people!" he yelled proudly.

"You can write?" Li teased with a devilish grin.

Sakura instantly elbowed Li in the stomach, as Kero growled.

"So, where's your prize?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

Kero smiled. "I donated it into charity box near the entrance." he informed contently.

"How sweet of you!" Sakura commented and pat him on the head.

"How dirty of him! Look at the cream that's still on his nose!" Li mocked joyously.

"Look at how flat your nose is!" Kero threw back and fell on the floor laughing.

Li blushed. "Is it ok if he calls a cab home? I have the sudden urge to leave him here." he replied.

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. Your nose will be fine by tomorrow." she assured while laughing.

Li quickly shot her a glare too. "That's it! Have fun sleeping here tonight!!!" he hollered as he walked towards another game booth.

Sakura giggled and quickly caught up with him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Home

"Night Li." Sakura softly mumbled and waved at the departing figure.

"Bye, Li! Can't wait to see how your nose will look tomorrow!" Kero bellowed happily.

Li stopped in his tracks and glared at Kero before getting into his car and driving away.

Sakura and Kero quickly entered their homes and raced to the bathroom to see who would take a shower first...... Kero won.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 11:00 P.M

"So.. where are you planning to go tomorrow?" Kero asked while laying on his bed.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know... where do you think?"

Kero smiled. "I bet he's never went to the opera before!"

Sakura flinched at the words. She had never enjoyed operas.... but then... Li probably never went to one before.... and if she goes... maybe they can both learn to enjoy it.... 

"That's not a bad idea... I guess... hm...." Sakura thought out loud.

Kero frowned. "If you're really going to the opera... I'm definitely not coming!" 

Sakura smiled. "That settles it. Opera it is." 

Kero stared at her... "Hey! You made your mind up awfully quick!"

Sakura laughed. "You should be happy! More time to play video games! This time you can play with your hands!" Sakura exclaimed brightly.

Kero beamed. "Cooool!"

*Yawn* "Night Kero." Sakura mumbled tiredly, and wistfully began to fall asleep....

"Night!" Kero cried out excitedly, and quickly feel asleep too.

A/N: And there ends my twelfth chapter of Because of You! Hope you enjoyed this chapter readers, it was much longer in my opinion! =) and as you all should know.... next chapter.... the opera.... hm..... what a weird place to go...wonder what will happen? =) Well, See you later! Bye! (^.^)!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: HIIII! Thank you for reading chapter twelve and reviewing for it too! Thank you very much! Sorri it takes me such a long time to update. Excuse my lack of promptness! =) 

Also, the common question asked... what day is it now?....

Day one = school 

Day two = community clinic 

Day three = mall 

Day four = dance 

Day five = Sakura's home

Day six = Aquarium

Day seven = Amusement Park

- thus brings us to today.... =) 

Well, took me a while, but I've finally completed Chapter Thirteen... ENJOY!...o... and you might want to bring a pillow..... because this isn't one of the most interesting chapters... =)

Chapter Thirteen

Listening tentatively on the phone, Li frowned. "The opera? Why?"

Sakura smiled at his reactions. 'I hate operas too... but despite our dislikes, we should learn to appreciate the things we aren't too fond of.' She thought to herself.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. Look on the bright side, my brother won't tag along if we go to the opera." Sakura persisted cleverly.

* silence *

"I LOVE THE OPERA. I'll be there in five seconds!" 

Sakura giggled at his sudden respond and quickly hung up with him. All of a sudden, 

Kero popped up from behind a corner. "He sounded way too happy when he realized I'm not coming." he muttered with distaste. "I should really consider coming again!" 

"Kero..." Sakura warned. Kero smirked and flew up to their room to continue playing video games again.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *Ding* *Dong*

"Hi!" Sakura greeted as she opened her door and met the familiar set of arrogant amber eyes.

Li grinned at the sight of her, and beamed at the sight of Kero's absence. "So, which um... opera do you want to see?" He asked in a tone of abrupt swift from joy to gloom.

Sakura smiled at his sudden morose. "Let's watch the Phantom of the Opera! I heard it was pretty good!" She requested oblivious to the fact that Li stuck his tongue out in dislike.

He sighed and mumbled, "Fine...."

Sakura smirked at his unanimated tone. "Liven up will ya! It won't be that bad! Be happy!" 

Li stared at her incredulously. "O, Whoopee! I can't wait to see the Phantom! He must be really scary hidden under that stupid mask of his!" he mocked in a kiddy tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged him to his car.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I still have no idea why you bother to go so early Sakura. The show doesn't start until 12:00." Li muttered as they stepped out of the car where they had parked near the opera house.

They walked together silently down the streets and bounded the corner. "Wow.... I wonder what all these people are crowding around for." Li asked as he caught sight of the hundreds of people lining up for whatever was within the building.

Sakura smirked and nudged him in the ribs. "What?" he asked indignantly.

Sakura pointed at the billboard clung against the building wall just above all those awaiting people. Li gaped at the sign labeled, 

'Phantom of the Opera, experience the enchantment today'

He groaned. "Noooo.....What enchantment!!" He retorted, apparently speaking to the sign.

"Well, now you know why I wanted you to come early." Sakura replied with slight triumph.

After waiting for an hour, Sakura walked up to the ticket booth with an exasperated Li.

"Two tickets to the Phantom of the Opera, please." she requested brightly.

The lady in the booth replied with an apologetic voice, "I hope you don't mind getting the last row, which only consist of two seats. It's the only seats left. The vision might be a bit unclear from the back...." But before she could finish, Li snatched the tickets she was holding up. "I'll take them! I'll even pay double for them if I have to!" He announced, determine to see the opera as unclearly as possible.... even not see it at all if possible...

Sakura glared at him but hid a smile afterwards.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Inside the opera.

Sakura gasped with delight. "This place is huge!!" she quoted excitedly.

Li yawned as if it was nothing. "Let's find our seats." he advised thoughtfully as he observed the many people fondling towards their seats.

Since the seats were aligned so that each row was at a higher level than the last, it was almost shaped like a hill. There was three columns that made up the rows, the column on the left and right were made up of rows with two seats, while the middle section consisted of a full lengthy row.

After a five-minute climb, they made it to their seats high above the rest of the theater. 

*Pant* *Pant* "This is just as bad at that stupid hill you made me climb!" Li complained as he threw himself into his assigned seat. Sakura giggled.

"This isn't such a bad place! Quite comfortable if you ask me. I mean, what other opera is considerate enough to hold onto everyone's coat in the lobby so they can have watch the show in a nice free seat instead of a stuffy one where your coat takes up most of the seat?" Sakura reasoned calmly as she leaned back against her cushioned seat.

Li groaned again. He hated when she was reasonable.... and he hated sitting in a boring place for god knows how long. "Sakura, why did you choose the opera?"

Sakura smiled. "I love the opera." she simply lied. 

Li stared at her curiously.... "Really...?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course....." she replied.

Li diverted his attention from her, despite the fact he was still unsure of her answer. He sighed impatiently. "When is it going to start!" he growled, and fidgeted raucously in his seat. 

Sakura quickly elbowed him, making him crouch in pain. Li glared at her through his bruising stomach, but she simply smiled at him warningly.

*Sigh* "I hate this.... I will never agree to do anything like this again...." Li mumbled.

Sakura grinned at him, and watched as the stage slowly began to darken under the dimming lights. "It's starting!!!" she beamed trying to lessen Li's disgruntle.

Li turned his gaze over to the stage too, and peered down at the opening curtains with curiosity.... that lasted for about a minute of the show.

Li struggled restlessly from screaming of boredom. Through his inconsistent immobility, Li could interpret the first act as the epilogue of the whole play. The only thing that caught his attention was the fall of a huge chandelier, which exploded once it made contact with the floor and conducted sparks that flew in midair. If that hadn't caught his attention, the acclaim that followed would certainly have.

The next scene illustrated a group of people who were performing an opera of their own. The dialects were mostly expressed in songs, and Li found it quite annoying... especially when the actors sang high pitched.

"Omg, bulletproof windows wouldn't be able to withstand their voices!" Li crossly complained while covering his ears. "The ticket lady didn't tell us how badly we'd hear their voices from up here! God! Imaging sitting in the front, I'd have to bring three sets of earmuffs in case two of them snap!" he retorted. 

"This is art." Sakura simply responded, though she was also wincing at the high notes as they were vocalized.

Li glared at her. "This isn't art! You want know what art is?!! Stick figures that don't sing!"

Sakura burst into fits of laughter. 

Li glared at her again, not finding his flustered situation humorous. "Haha, very funny. Let's watch Li instead, he'll bring in some entertainment!" he snapped.

As the first scene ended and the lights began to dim... Li cursed again, then waited for about a minute for Sakura to comment or scold him for his lack of patience.... but she didn't say anything....

Li turned to Sakura... and his contorted frowning face, turned soft with a slight smile...

Sakura had fallen asleep, and she was breathing slowly in the darkened room while soft piano music flowed throughout the air conditioned atmosphere.... 

Li's smile turned into a mischievous smirk.... 

"Stupid... 'I love operas' ... yea right..... couldn't even make it through the first scene...." he whispered with a tone of mockery.

Suddenly Sakura began to shudder. Li peered at her curiously and realized she was cold...

"Right Sakura.... this is a very comfortable opera house... opening air conditions in the dead of winter."

Without second thoughts.... he quickly took off his sweater jacket and bend down close to her while snuggling the attire over her trembling body, which quickly inherited the warmth left from Li's body and stopped shivering.... he smiled at her...and studied her face warmly.... she was so pretty and innocent...... 

...within moments he found himself hypnotized by her.....oblivious to the irritating songs that lingered through the rest of the room........ he sensed himself slowly inching towards her face.... but once he was a centimeter from her face.... he quickly broke away... and was breathing heavily with confusion.....he was loosing control over himself.... 

"God Sakura... what are doing to me...?" he questioned softly...

Throughout the rest of the drama, he sat in his seat swearing and glaring at Sakura for being who she was.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ The end of the opera!!!! (phew)

*Applause*

*Yawn* "What......Uh o......."

"Yea Sakura, I'm glad you noticed too...." Li grumbled.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep..." she apologized.

"Of course you didn't, after all, how could anyone who _loves_ operas, _mean_ fall asleep!" Li responded irritatingly.

Sakura stared at him cautiously... "But....how come you didn't wake me up?"

"Because...because.... BECAUSE!" he snapped as if that was the reason...

"Ok..." Sakura mumbled. Suddenly, Li's jacket caught her attention and she smiled cordially. She looked over at his angry expression, and tapped him on the shoulders... 

"Thanks..." she softly ushered as she handed back his jacket.

Li's expression dropped, and he took hold of he jacket while mumbling something that Sakura couldn't quite pick up.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Outside

"So... tell me.... what was the opera about." Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know.... They didn't seem to be singing in English....." Li commented playfully.

Sakura smiled, and continued to walk beside him down the city streets. "Are you hungry yet?"

Li nodded. 

"What would you like to eat today?" Sakura asked while studying 

"Let's try that thing called Pizza again!" Li replied thoughtfully.

Sakura nodded with a fond smile.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ After lunch!

"Li! Look at the puppies!" Sakura beckoned as the rounded towards a pet shop and peered into the glass windows.

Li stared curiously at the puppies bounding through the scatter newspaper cushioned within their cages. 

Before Li could object, Sakura pulled opened the door and stepped inside without waiting for him. She fluttered to the cages cooing at the domestic animals. Li raised an eyebrow....

"Standing in the corner like you always do won't get you anywhere, Li. Come over here and look at the puppies." Sakura gestured in her usual friendly manner.

Li growled. As he motioned himself towards the pet, he kept glaring at the floor. Once he was next to her, she guided the puppy she was holding towards him...

"Pet him." Sakura insisted.

Li sighed in defeat, and dully thumped his hand on the poodle's head. The dog immediately snapped at his hands....

"What the!" 

Sakura giggled. "That ought to teach you to treat dogs politely, I said pet him, not _pound _him on the head!" she replied casually.

"O, of course, biting off my hands will surly teach me why I should pet them nicely next time! After all, who needs hands to pet the puppies next time! I'll use my feet!" He snapped.

Sakura glared at him, and continued to play with the puppy. "Lets see more puppies." Sakura requested happily.

"This one's lonely and depressed..." Sakura mumbled. She scooped the fuzzy puppy up and held him tight to her. 

Li stared at her... how did she know he was lonely and depressed? He half expected the puppy to bite her...but...instead... he began to lick her instead... Li continued to stare at her...stunned...., and again, his expression could no longer resist the temptation to smile....

"Do you want him?" Li asked, finally breaking from his trance.

Sakura's smile dropped. She shook her head... "I...um... I'm not allowed to have pets..."

Li smirked. "Really? What's Kero then?" 

Sakura grinned back and then turned back to the package. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

For the rest of the day, they spent their time sight seeing and touring the city. By the time they had exited the Museum of Ancient Past... Li had fallen half asleep leaning on her shoulders. Sakura smiled... he was childish....but truly the cutest guy she'd ever met...

They quickly consumed dinner at a small noodle shop, and took a stroll to feed pigeons at the park.... Li didn't get along with birds either.... =)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Home! 

"Thanks for spending your day with me once again!" Sakura thanks beamingly.

Li let out a small grin. As they walked closer and closer to Sakura's door, their vision slowly adjusted to a mysterious box laid on the door step.

"What's this?" Sakura asked herself, picking up the package.

Li shrug.

Sakura frowned, but bend down and took a seat of her door step.... she cautiously tore off the tape, and flipped the lids. Inside was ... something soft and furry.... She picked up the object within the box and a angelic smile crossed her features. She held the stuff puppy in her arms.... and she quickly looked up at Li who smiled down at her. 

"I saw how you looked at the golden retrievers today.... this was the closest thing to the real ones..." he mumbled with a tint of blush on his face.

Sakura smiled. "Since when did Li become so sweet and thoughtful?" she asked playfully. 

Li glared at her. "Remind me to never do anything nice for you ag...." he stopped short...

Sakura had jumped from crouching on the floor, to wrapping her arms around his shoulders.... "Thanks Li."

Li smirked and he enclosed his own arms around her......then he slyly whispered.... "I should really consider doing this more often..."

Sakura laughed and quickly and pulled away. Li was heading towards his car and Sakura was just about to head inside....

"O, and Sakura!!!, (she turned) tell Kero I had a great time without him!" Li called back in a devilish tone.

As if he possessed supersonic ears, Kero bounded down the stairs just fast enough to see Li's car pull away. He glared at the retreating car.

"Damn, too slow to get the eggs!" he complained.

Sakura smirked and pushed him inside the house.

Once inside, Sakura grabbed a chair and plopped down tiredly while holding her present tight with joy.

Kero smiled, and ran to the refrigerator to get a box juice. He hand one to Sakura and one to himself.

"Thanks, Kero!" Sakura motioned and quickly inserted the straw through the socket.

Kero grinned back. For a moment they sat in their seats slurping on the straws and floating through their own imagination word.

"Sakura..."

"Yea?"

"I hope you know...."

"What?" Sakura asked, and stopped drinking immediately, and loosening her grip of the puppy. 

Kero stared at the ground...."......It's the eighth day...." he slowly answered.... afraid to see her expression......

Sakura became still.... she had forgotten she was limited to only ten days..... flashbacks of all the times she had with Li swarmed her mind and overwhelmed her with sadness..... they were by far the best thing that ever happened to her.....she squeezed her present tightly.... "I.... o...." she managed to utter.

Kero could see the disappointment in her face. "Look the bright side.... you'll get to leave Li.... and then recarnate and meet new people.... don't worry, I'll watch over you!!!" he beamed.

Sakura forced a smiled.... which was weak and feeble.... but it was all she could let out...

"Yea... great..."

Kero smiled at her too.... though his was just as much forced as hers. He knew she was sad.... he knew she didn't want to go.... he knew she'd miss.......him... "Hey..."

Sakura looked up from the floor.

"I saved a piece of cake for you... I made it myself... using hands is soo much easier than paws!" he brightly exclaimed, trying to make her smile.

Sakura grinned again.... this time with more effort.... 

Before Kero got up to get the dessert he had prepared... "O, and Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"You'll be getting your grades tomorrow." Kero informed nonchalantly.

"What!" Sakura jumped to her feet. "I get a mark for this too?!" 

Kero smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. You did fine. Trust me."

Sakura sighed. She plopped back onto the couch and began to drown in misery.

That night Sakura laid in bed while holding the puppy close besides her... she restlessly prepared for the last two days she had left... because....

on Day Ten......... she would be leaving.....

A/N: Finish!!!!! Yea.... ok.... complaints are allowed. I know it was a bit boring.... sorri if I did make you sleep..... anyways, Chapter Nine will be post up, and more info about Sakura's grades and her feelings.... hm.... and if my calculations are correct... their should be Sixteen Chapters overall in the story!!! Hope to update soon!!! Bye!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N:  Dear Readers, sorry for the late update, but my modem died and when I got a new one, I accidentally deleted this chapter, and then I had to retype it, and ……. Yeah well you know the rest……anyways, Thank you for reviewing and reading chapter thirteen I really appreciate it!!!!!  Also, although I'm not an opera fanatic, I must inform you that I personally liked the Phantom of the Opera, I saw it on a school trip and found it very entertaining =)…but I must admit, my lack of experience caused me trouble with interpreting their dialects and songs.  Now…Chapter Fourteen is very long and eh…. I dunno…..but hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Fourteen:       

The dawning sun soared through the windows and crept warmly upon the bed of a worry-burden girl.  Sakura moaned as the sun's path penetrated her eyelids, but in response she stubbornly shifted around to face a pearly white wall instead.  Despite the fact she was under the pretence of sleep, her mind had reluctantly fluttered open, and the drowning sea of hopeless reminders flooded her desperately.  She forced her eyelids awake, and pulled herself up wearily.  She sat staring at her room with a certain degree of longing, and shifted her gaze upon Kero…who slept unperturbed by his surrounding light, drifting off to dream world with a dripping drool in supplement.

Sakura dragged herself off the bed and stared at the window with hopeless eyes …….  Morning just couldn't spare her a few more minutes from reality……  she walked up to the cold glass and pressed her fingers underneath the window's ledge….. Forcefully, she pulled the window up and exposed herself to winter's daily winds.  Bracing herself, she kneeled onto her carpeted ground, settled her elbows on the ridge, and propped her head upon the soft palms of her hand.  Gazing half-mindedly at the airy scenery before her, she caught sight of a singing songbird and an ecstatic looking squirrel. Sighing, she mumbled dully…..

"Funny how everything seems all happy and cheery today…..why am I the odd one out… nevertheless, I should be happy and cheery as well…..after all, I'm leaving tomorrow……which is a very good thing."  She convinced herself determinedly.  "….a very good thing…."  She repeated softly with distant eyes.  Her mind wandered off solemnly….

*gasp*  Sakura jumped up, hitting her head against the open window pane.  Though wincing from pain, she cocked an eyebrow in surprise.  The spotted song bird had obligingly flown next to her.  Inching her hand cautiously at the bird, it obediently stayed put and allowed Sakura to rub him.  The bird chirped gleefully in response, and a tugging smile fell upon Sakura's lips.  

"Who am I ruin their happiness….."  she softly mumbled to herself.  Suddenly, a thought came to mind, and at the speed of light, she pulled her head out of the window and dashed downstairs to her kitchen phone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Li's Mansion

"Master Li…."

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"Master Li!!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"MASTER Li!!"

"Huh?  Wha?"  *Groan*

"Sorry to wake you, but there's been another phone call for you."  Wei softly informed, offering the tiny ringing cell phone towards him.

Li stared at the phone with sleepy eyes and resignedly took it.  He lifted the top part of the phone, and glanced at the apparent time before answering.  "Hello?"  he moaned.

"Hi…."

Li grinned at the sound of her voice.  

"Um…..sorry to wake you up,  I know it's only 6:00 but---" 

"Yea, I know."  Li interrupted carelessly.   

Sakura looked taken back.  "And you're not yelling at me…."

Li smirked.  "I should be getting use to your morning calls."  

Sakura feebly smiled.  "Yeah…."  She mumbled in a soft almost inaudible voice.  

Li frowned in confusion.  "What's wrong…"

Sakura quickly snapped out of her imaginations and gave out a large grin.  "Nothing!  I simply called to give you a little treat!"

"You're agreeing to marry me in the future."  Li guessed with a childish smile.

Sakura grinned too.  "Try again.  No, actually….. I'm letting you choose the place of destination for today.  Choose anywhere you like…. Anywhere that makes you…happy."  She concluded with a fatigue leer.

Li looked confused and at the same time in disbelief….  "What?"

Sakura laughed.  "I'm serious.  Today's entirely up to you."

Li retained his normal status, and immediately smirked furtively.  "What if I decide to bring you to a club?"

Sakura smiled, playing along.  "Sure."  She responded casually, knowing quite well he wouldn't.

Li chuckled.  "Well, aren't we going to have fun today?"

"Pervert, pick me up when you're ready."  Sakura concluded with a small grin.

Li laughed, and continuing his furtive tone, answered, "Of course I will."

Sakura hung up with a chuckle…….but stopped when she realized how happy one phone call with him made her……  she sighed and slapped herself dully on the cheek…  "Today's day nine…."  She reminded herself despondently, and went off to prepare breakfast.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  9:00 P.M

"Morning!"  Sakura greeted happily, as she pulled her door ajar.

Li grinned.  "Cheerful for someone with huge panda eyes like yours……. Bad night?"

"Yeah….. Nightmares…."  She replied slowly.

"It was Kero wasn't it?"  Li teased.

Sakura chuckled.  

"I heard that you fool!"  Kero bellowed from the upper level.

Li smirked.   "Good for you!  I'm glad you finally realize the truth, your appearance is so hideous it fits perfectly in a nightmare!"

"Why you little!!!!!  Don't move while I finish level 32, and then I'll come downstairs to clobber you!"  Kero screamed.

Sakura sighed and dragged Li out the door before he could retort.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Car

"So, where are we going?"  Sakura asked curiously staring at the new environment passing through her eyes.

"Somewhere."  Li bluntly answered

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.  "O really?"  She asked sarcastically.

Li chuckled, and continued driving down the desolated roads.

After an hour's worth of whining, Sakura soon found herself located in a small looking area with petite looking shops settling here and there.  

"Where are we?"  Sakura murmured, still observing the environment around her.

Li smiled slightly, and ignored her once again.  In a few moments, they found themselves parked in front of a grayish taunt building.  Sakura stepped out of the car and wondered in suspicion whether Li had brought her to a club.

"Come on, we're already late."  Li ushered and scurried off to the entrance.  

Sakura arched her eyebrows in confusion.  "Li…."  But before she could continue, he had disappeared through the heavy gray doors already.

Sakura sighed and hastily followed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Inside

"Li can you stop walking so fa…"  Sakura stopped…. Her eyes widened slightly….however a smile crept upon her face.  "Li…"  she softly beckoned in wonder.

Li smirked at her stunned reactions.  "Thought we'd help the needy today…"

Sakura swallowed hard at the huge lump that caught her throat.  Her eyes were daring to flood with tears.  

 "What happened to the club…"  she asked wearily, still pondering if she was dreaming or not. 

Li smiled innocently.  "Lost interest."  He answered truthfully.

Sakura smiled back.  "Who managed to divert your interests to soup kitchens?"  She joked.

Li shrugged…  "You."  He softly responded.   

Sakura smiled gently, cursing mentally at herself for feeling weak.  "So, what do we do here?"  she asked, trying to break the heavy emotion that trapped her mind.

"We cook."  Li stated at stared around at the hollow room.

"We?"  Sakura asked with uncertainty.

Li glared at her.  "What are you trying to imply?"

Sakura giggled as his cheeks grew pink.  

"Well hello.  My name is Susan Grady, glad to see you could make it."

Li and Sakura turned around.  

"Yea, sorry for being late…"  Li apologized politely.

The elderly women shook her head carelessly.  "No need to apologize.  It's great kids like you volunteer to help the needy."  She complimented.

Sakura smiled at Li brightly, but he seemed occupied in observing the fascinating ground.

"Well, lets get started.  You will be supplying the desert while others prepare the main dishes.  Your kitchen is right over there."  She informed happily, and waved bye.  

They watched as she dashed out another door.  

"Well….  Let's get going."  Li mumbled.

Sakura grinned and nodded in agreement.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Nice kitchen…"  Sakura commented.  She walked up to the lit fireplace and smiled benignly.  "Has a nice homey feeling…"  she added, as she bent down closer to the fire, letting flushes of warm air brush gently against her cheeks.

Li eyed her in amusement.  "Must be the same feeling you have around me." 

Sakura smirked and turned around to face him.  "Well aren't we a bit flirty today?"

Li chuckled and stared at the utensils.  He picked up one and stared at it with unfamiliarity.  "Is this a shovel?"

Sakura looked up and burst into laughter.  "That's a spatula!"

"A what?!"

"You must not go into your kitchen much do you?"

He shocked his head.  "No….I don't."  He answered with embarrassment.

"It's ok."  Sakura comforted as she scanned down the list of recipes they needed to complete.  "I'll help you."

Li beamed.  "Ok!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  *Ding* *Ding*

"The cookies are done!"  Sakura cried out joyfully.  She grabbed her gloves and dashed over to oven.  Li peered awkwardly at her and waited for her to carry the tray onto the counter top.

Quickly placing it down, she accidentally brushed her wrist against the ledge of the tray.  "Ouch!"  her hands immediately released the tray, but luckily, the cookies managed to survive the short fall.

Li rushed to her side, gently took hold of her hand, stared anxiously at the searing redness slowly forming upon her wrist.  He blew fervently at her wound.

Sakura blushed and vaguely scold herself to pull her hand away….. she stared curiously at him for a minute and began to giggle.

Li looked up from blowing on her hand and frowned.  "What are you laughing at?"

"You remind me of a puffer fish."  She teased.

Li glared at her.  "This is how you repay me for helping you; comparing me to a puffer fish."

Sakura smiled.  "I'm sorry, do you prefer blow fishes"

Li grinned.  "No, I prefer whales, they remind me of you."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!"  she yelled indignantly.

Li was about to answer when the sight of his half of the cookies caught his full attention.  His eyes widened…..  "Chocolate chip cookies are supposed to be filled with chocolate…. Why are mine filled with holes?"

Sakura laughed out loud.  "Suits you right for calling me a whale, now you have to eat them all unless you want to serve Chipped Cookies instead!"

Li smirked.  "Ok, but the whale has to feed me."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  3:00  P.M

Sakura peered at her clock intently, waiting for the seconds to complete the last minute before two. Finally, she jumped off her chair, and ran to the freezer, only to soon reveal the large container filled with ice cream.

"It's done!"  she exclaimed, plopping the dessert piece onto the table.  Li smiled at her in response and stared at the ice cream too.  

"Looks great."  He commented tersely. 

Sakura jabbed her spoon for a small taste, and to her delight it tasted the way she'd wanted it to.  "Tastes great!"  she muffled blissfully, careful not to spray bits of ice cream all over Li's face.

Li grinned tenderly.  "I hope you'll always be this happy."  He softly replied.

Sakura froze, and looked.  His clear amber eyes held a deep sincerity and a pure trace of joy.  Sakura returned his smile.  "Hard to be sad around you."  She responded quietly.

*Ding* *Ding*

Their transfixed gazes immediately shifted to the oven.  "The pies are done."  Li mumbled.

Sakura nodded and hastily walked over to the oven with him.  She pulled opened the heavy door, and was about to dragged the tray over when Li nudged her on the head softly.

She looked up and smiled as Li waved at her with his mitten covered hands.  "I doubt you want to burn yourself again."

Sakura felt her cheeks turn rosy.  She quickly pulled the mittens off his hands and cautiously pulled the tray out.  

As each pie slowly came to view, Sakura burst into laughter.  Li looked at her with curiosity prickling on his face.  He then turned his head slowly towards the pies…

"What the!  Why are my pies pink?!!"  he exclaimed.  "I didn't even use pink ingredients!"

Sakura smirked.  "Wonder if it's poisonous….. you made them, so why don't you be the judge of that?"  she suggested innocently, handing him a fork with a piece of pink pie stuck to one end.

Li frowned.  "You're willing to put my life at stake for a piece of pie?"

Sakura chuckled as she carefully began to slice the pies into smaller pieces.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~   6:00 P.M  

As the last touches of light disappeared from the horizon, the doors of the soup kitchen opened, and slowly, the huge cafeteria began to fill with gracious people.

"Look!  The people are here!"  Sakura exclaimed delightfully.

Li growled, ignoring her words,  "I'm going to literally sue this place for making me wear a hair net!"  he yelled,  scratching his head consistently.

Sakura laughed.  "Leave it.  Fidgeting with it won't do you any good.  You're only going to get itchier."

"I can't help it when I feel like those fat lunch ladies in school!"  he complained.

"Hey!  You should be grateful for them.  They work in kitchens for hours, preparing meals for kids to eat and for you to eat!"  Sakura remarked, and started to arrange the desserts placed on their section of the room.  

"I pack lunch, stupid."  Li muttered.

Sakura smirked.  "I tried their lunch, and I can honestly say, it taste much better than your pies!"  she teased.

Li glared at her.  "Hey!  Who ate most of it?"

"Who made it?"  she shot back happily.

"You were a bad teacher!"  Li continued.

"Yea well, it's hard to teach someone who can't tell the difference between a shovel and a spatula!"  Sakura mocked, with a grinning delight splattered across her face.

Li frowned.  "It was a one time mistake.  It'll never happen again!"  he promised.

Sakura smiled.  "Right.  O, look….. here comes our first customer!"  

Li ventured his eyes across the room and notice a few more people motioning towards them.  Peering at the beaming Sakura, he couldn't help but feel happy too.

Half an hour later…

Sakura jumped up and down with an agonized expressing. 

"Uh…Are you ok?"  Li gestured cautiously.

Sakura looked up, and shook her head.  "I have to use the bathroom, but I don't want to leave you."

Li smirked.  "I feel the same way about you too."

Sakura glared at him.  "I'm afraid you can't handle this dessert stand while I'm gone!"

Li widened his smirk.  "It's ok to cover your passion with an excuse such as that, but just bear with a few minutes and use the bathroom."  He encouraged innocently.

Sakura shot one more glare at him before dashing to the bathroom, and uttering curses under her breath… 

After flushing the toilet, and washing her hands with soap, she ran out of the bathroom, afraid Li had started another usual argument with some of the populace….  But to her surprise,  he wasn't….  In fact, she could see a bunch of people crowding around him as he joked and served them… He was smiling broadly and distributing words thanks.

Sakura stared astonished by the scene with a weary smile…  

Though her eyes were a bit teary, and she spoke in an almost inaudible voice, you could just make out the words she mumbled. 

 "Mission accomplished…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  8:00 p.m

"I must thank you both again for your kindness!"  The familiar elderly women replied.

Li smiled, and Sakura stepped up.  "You're welcome!  Pleasure volunteering for you Ms.Grady!"      

Leaving the building,  Sakura wondered what Li wanted to do now…

"So… have anymore surprises?"  Sakura asked contently.

Li smiled back knowingly, and beckoned her to get into the car.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  8:30 p.m

In a matter of minutes, Li had parked his vehicle in a rather isolated parking lot.  

"We're here!"  He quickly stepped out of the car and lifted the cover of his trunk.  Sakura walked curiously next to him.  He took out a mysterious large bag, and a …. Cooler.

"You prepared a lot of things…  mind telling me what?"  Sakura asked, still staring at the large packages he was traveling with now.

Li looked back and grinned.  "Patience, my dear."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his motherly words.  She sighed as she followed him to God knows where.  Sighing again,  she lifted her head off the floor and she realized she was traveling on a wooden bridge.  Up ahead, she finally saw the solution to her mystery of where he had brought her.  She beamed.  He had brought her to the beach!  

"Pretty!  Look at the stars!  The moon!"  Sakura exclaimed excitedly, pointed anxiously at the sky, then at the waters.  "And the waves are…."  Before she could finish, she felt a heavier yet comforting burden on her shoulders.  She turned around.  Li had draped a jacket onto her shoulders.  

"It's windier here….  Put it on."  Li gestured sternly.

Sakura was close to being hypnotized by the look in his eyes, but her conscience revived her, and she immediately frowned.  "You're human too… won't you be cold?"  

Li dropped onto the sand, with the bags next to him.  He shook his head.  "I'll be fine."

Sakura smiled, and took off the jacket, handing it back to him.  "You're vulnerable to the cold, remember last time?"

Li grinned warmly at her.  "O well,  I kinda miss that salt – overloaded soup anyways…"  He softly informed.

Sakura felt a pang on pain flutter through her, and for a moment remained still as she remembered…  

Li smirked, and swiftly covered her with his jacket.  Sakura snapped out of her daze…  "What…..Hey!  Alright fine!  It won't be my fault if you're stuck at home with a fever!"

Li chuckle.  "OK, ok!  Come over here, and see what I have."

Sakura frowned.  "What is it.... bombs?"

Li laughed.  "No!  I made us dinner!"

Sakura turned green.  "That's worse then bombs!"

Li nodded carelessly.  "Fine.  Be like that.  I'll eat it on my own."  He replied nonchalantly, and started to open his cooler.   "I mean, I only put an hundred percent of my hard effort into it, and…."

"OK!"  Sakura cried out.  She plopped herself next to him and waited as he took out her dinner.

"Here you go!"  Li beamed, beholding the dinner.

Sakura laughed.  "You put a hundred percent of you hard efforts on a Ham and Cheese sandwich."

Li frowned playfully.  "So what are you implying, sandwiches aren't worth my efforts?"

Sakura grinned too.  "No, I think it's great."  She responded, taking the sandwich and soda from his hand.

Li waited for Sakura to take her first bite…

Sakura stared at him, waiting for him to tell her why he kept staring at her.  "I'm not use to being watched like that when I'm about to eat…"  

Li smirked.  "I've seen your sloppy eating habits.  No use in hiding it now."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, and took a bite from the sandwich.  She chewed the piece slowly, and then swallowed with a pondering expressing.  Li watched her every motion.  "Is it good?"

Sakura laughed.  "It's a Ham and Cheese sandwich!"

"So!  Is it?" 

Sakura laughed some more and nodded.  

"Ha!  My first trial at dinner and it tastes good!"  Li exclaimed triumphantly.  "I am now officially good at everything!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and tried to hide it by drinking from her soda bottle.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  After the Ham and Cheese sandwich

"Wow….Look at the waves…isn't it pretty how they crash onto rocks…  I love the splash they make…too bad it's still in the winter….  I'd love to dump you into the waters and hear you make a splash, it'd be the most soothing sound of all."  Sakura joked.

Li smiled.  "The ways you think of me."  He commented, amused by her sense of humor.

Walking under the peaceful night, and besides the tranquility of the water,  they had almost lost track of reality…..  "Li…  what's in that bag of yours?"

Li looked confused.  "What bag…..O!  I almost forgot!  Close your eyes, and don't peak."

"Huh…"  she looked surprised at the sudden order.

"Just do it."  Li demanded, while started to walk away from her.  

Sakura gave out one last questioning glance then covered her eyes with her hands.

……..

"Ok, open!"  

Sakura lifted her hands from her eyes, and quickly opened them.  She saw the Li's now empty bag besides him.  Then she looked towards the direction in which he was looking.

There wasn't anything special in sight.  She cocked an eyebrow…

"What are you looking…*gasp*"  

In a distance, she could see sparkling objects soar through the sky….  "Fireworks!"  she breathed.

Hundreds of colors shot into the sky and rapidly burst into exhilarating beams of light.  Sakura stepped back, stunned.  This was the first time being so close to these wonders…

She took a glimpse at them when her step mother watched it on T.V.

Still amazed,  she turned to face Li, speechless.  He simply grinned knowingly at her, and continued to watch the spectacles.  The fireworks bloomed brightly, and the colors danced off their faces.  Sakura didn't know what to say… but she knew deep inside she was very contented by this rewarding gift. 

"You know this is illegal."  She blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

Li smirked, already use to her spontaneous answers.  "Small price to pay to see you happy."  He answered sweetly.

Sakura couldn't resist the warmth that gushed through her.

They soon found themselves locked under each other's gaze….  Li shifted his position, so he was now facing her, and began to inch closer to her face in a slow compassionate manner; cautious not to rush this moment, and to startle the girl he felt confusingly overwhelmed with.  

Sakura felt her heart beating twice as fast, and wondered if this was a good time for a heart attack….

Although she found herself inching towards him too, her mind was yelling at her.  'Don't do it Sakura…  you'll know you'll regret it later…  it's day nine!, you're leaving him tomorrow, it's ok to hurt yourself….but what about him…'

Just as their lips brushed, Sakura pulled back, carrying a heavy pain with her.  The lingering desire had them stumped in an awkward silence…. Not even the blasts of the fireworks could interrupt their trance…..

Sakura grinned weakly at him, once she noticed the fireworks had reached their conclusion.  "It's late…  we should get home."

Li exchanged her smile with his.  "Ok…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The ride home was a bit silent at first.  Here and there they would add in a joke, but no sooner had they resumed their typical carefree conversations.

Waiting by the step of her door, she watched as he pulled away.  "Thank you, Li Syaoran."  She whispered to herself.                  

Then, as if all the pain she had hidden so well today erupted, Sakura did something she hadn't done in what seemed like years.  

She dropped down and cried.  Resting her sobbing head upon the bumpy surface of her knees, she let all those tears come pouring out.  It was always better to cry it all out…    

The memories that flashed in her mind only provoked more tears, and huddled in the sadness, she only wished she could forget….. so it wouldn't be as painful to leave…

"You're going to dehydrate yourself…"

Sakura didn't bother to look up, but she knew it was Kero.  He flew out of the window, and sat on her shoulders.

This caused Sakura to look up.  "You changed back to a bear."

Kero smiled and nodded.  "It was too easy playing videos games with hands.  Using paws create a challenge."

Sakura returned him a weak smile, and then looked down at the gray pavement again.  "I wish I could forget…"

Kero cupped his chin, looking wise.  "Do you really?"  

Sakura didn't answer. 

"You really want to forget?"  he persisted.

"It'd be easier to forget…."  Sakura softly responded.

Kero smiled.  "It'll be easier….  Maybe.  However, do you _want to forget them?"_

Sakura stared at him through her puffy eyes before answering truthfully,  "No."

"Exactly… why…?" 

Sakura eyed him in confusion, not knowing how to answer him.

"Because they make you happy…of course, not all memories will be happy, but even the sad ones will do us good….they are our guides in becoming a stronger person."  Kero replied, answering for her.

Sakura thought carefully about his answer.  She lifted her head and gazed at the stars and it quickly reminded her of today.  She smiled weakly, and turned around at Kero.  "This must be the first wise thing you've ever said to me before."

Kero let out a smirk filled with pride.  "Of course…..  hey wait a minute, what do you mean by first!"  he exclaimed with a frown.

Sakura laughed and they walked into the house together.

"O, by the way, here's your result!"  Kero replied, and pulled out a huge folder.

Sakura smiled.  "I passed."  She simply told him, without even opening the folder.

Kero beamed.  "I know!  But don't you want to know your score?  It's the highest score you've ever obtained in anything!"

"Hey!!!"  Sakura yelled, throwing the couch pillows at Kero.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Night

Sakura sighed, as she looked out her windows, revisiting the stars once again.  

She was fortunate to meet Li Syaoran… not only had she helped him see things in another way, she had experienced more from him as well.  Kero was right, she would never want to forget...  but even though it hurt to leave…. She was glad she met him…

She knew what her plans for the next morning were, and the thought sent waves of pain though her body again.

Trying to find comfort from her pillow she stared at the little puppy Li have given her and smiled, despite the sudden tears that streamed down her face.

"Be strong, Sakura."  She whispered. 

A/N:  End of chapter fourteen!  I know, wasn't a great chapter, but I tried.  Well, at least it was longer.  Hope you all enjoyed it though!  Hopefully, my computer will not back down on me when I type chapter fifteen!!  (^.^) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N:  THANK YOU very very very very very very etc. much!!!!  You are allllll very very very very nice!  Anyways!  I finally updated!  Yeah!!!!!  Not that I'm a great writer or anything, but at least Chapter Fifteen is up!  Hope you'll like it! =)  But um….this isn't one of the happiest chapters… and it isn't one of the best…. So get your tissues and baskets of vegetables ready…..

Chapter Fifteen

"Wake up, Kero.  Breakfast's ready."  

"*Groan* I don't want…..  BREAKFAST!!!"  The drowsy bear immediately shook awake, and bolted down the stairs.

Sakura smiled, and went down with him.  "Some things never changed."  She mumbled to herself.

Settling on the table,  Kero talked in his usual animated tone on and on and on about anything that came to mind.

Sakura half listened and half poked at her pancakes.  She would add in a smile when she heard something humorous, but her attention was focused on something more important.  She stared beyond their kitchen window and her occupied mind slowly absorbed the gloomy gray clouds that covered the sunlight.

"Sakura?"

She quickly looked up, and faced the troublesome bear.  "Hm?"

"You ok?"

Sakura nodded, and hid her now teary eyes by looking down at her pancakes and stuffing the pieces into her mouth to muffle out the urge to cry.

Kero started at her intently, worried about the pain she was carrying. 

 "So….did you know superman can fly?"  he teased, trying to make her happy.

Sakura grinned in her now usual meek manner.  

Kero smiled at her broadly.  "He lives with pigeons you know."

Sakura couldn't help but widen her grin, and looked up.  "What kind of comic books do you read?"

Kero beamed at her joke.  "The ones that I star in!  Superman's my sidekick!"

Sakura chuckled, and they both resumed eating.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 10:00 A.M

Sakura dragged herself to her drawers and picked out her clothes for today.  Dropping them on her bed, she dawdled herself into bed, and plopped her head onto her pillow.  She knew she should be getting ready to go out, after all, she told Li she would be at the park by ten thirty.  Shifting her head on her pillow, she felt an odd bump.

Suspicion led her going under her pillow and fetching the round object out….  It was the wish ball god gave her.  She smiled at the thought of Christmas Eve      

"I'm supposed to use it within these past ten days…. Today's my last chance…  what should I wish for?  It should be a helpful wish though.  I can wish for world peace… but that should be achieved by the world itself.  I can wish for the elimination of crimes… but that's wrecking the balance of good and bad, besides, criminals must learn to change themselves, after all, everyone has a conscience.  *sigh*  This is hard.  What if I wish for remedies to all deathly diseases…. No no…. allowing mankind to discover the cures themselves will strengthen their technical understandings and give them a more deserving pride….*sigh* wishing for the alternatives of world issues is cheating…"  Sakura scrunched her eyebrows in her dilemma.  

"Forget it, I'll come up with a simpler wish later…maybe I'll give Kero a human size cupcake."  She mumbled.  She quickly dressed herself, and stuffed the ball into her pockets.

Rushing down the stairs, she caught sight of the clock and cursed herself for being late.  Dashing through her kitchen table, she found Kero perched on top of it staring at a bunch of photos.

"What is that?"  she asked, stopping herself in her state of rush.  

Kero looked up.  "Pictures.  Of you and Li."

Sakura arched her eyebrows.  "When did you…(she bent closer to the pictures)… the day of the amusement park…..  how did you take these?"  she asked curiously.  

Kero smiled.  "I lied.  I found you guys rather quickly after the contest, and I decided to get a camera and take pictures of you people.  You both look quite happy…"

Sakura smiled back and nodded in agreement.  "I know."  She lifted the pictures and studied them intently….  "You don't mind if I use them do you…?"

Kero smiled, "I made doubles."

Sakura beamed for the first time today.  However, the beam slowly dispersed, and a intent look replaced it….

"Kero?"

"Yea?"

"What time are we leaving today?"

"At approximately…. 12:00AM"

Sakura nodded, and looked down at her photos, letting out another weak smile. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  10:50

Li sighed as he waited against the gates.  Today was pretty windy, and waiting in the cold wasn't his idea of fun.    He watched the happy children dawdle about the park with shining bright faces as they went from sections of the park exploring the different structures built just for them.  He smiled at their happiness, wondering why he felt the same joy they did.  He remembered how his life was as a child…it certainly wasn't as satisfying as theirs were, but for some reason, it didn't quite matter, because at this point in his life, he had her….

*Tap* *Tap*

"Hi, sorry I'm late.  I was never the prompt kind of person."

He turned around, and smiled.  "It's ok.  You're worth the wait."

Sakura let out a sorrow kind of smile.

"Something up?"  he asked, noticing the tint of weariness within her expression.

Sakura shook her head, and continued to look at the ground.  

"So…. Where do you want to go today?"  Li asked happily.

Sakura forced the beam on her face to spread.  Then she looked up.  "You're in luck!"

Li frowned.  "I'm in luck?"

Sakura nodded.  "Yep!  You don't have to go anywhere with me anymore… this is the last time you're going to see me…"   she shouted in a happy voice, trying to cover up for the sudden formation of tears and the easily distinguishing tremble that stuck in her words.

Li looked baffled….  "Why…"?  he mumbled, trying to cover his own disappointment.

Sakura sighed, looked at the ground and quickly blinked away the tears.  "I'm moving today…" she lied.

"Why?...."

"My family wants to…"

"Why?"

"Business."

"Where….."

"Somewhere… north…."  She mumbled, trying to diverge the lie.

"When…?"  

Sakura looked up.  Here was something she wouldn't have to lie about.  "Exactly….Midnight…"

Li stared at her, wanting to say something, but the words seemed locked in his throat, torturing his needs….

"Before I go, I just to want to thank you for spending your vacation with me.  I know it must have been torturing, and all…. But here's a little something for you to remember this by…  I mean, you probably don't want to remember this anyways, and if it displeasures you in anyway, you may… dispose it…"  Sakura let out a long heavy breath, looking at the grounds again to avoid the expressions on his face.

Li took the little wrapped package from her, and stared at the package with unmoving eyes.

"That's all I had to say…."

Li stared dumbly at her, and nodded.

Sakura took one last look at him, and whispered….  "Goodbye….Li Syoaran…"

Li finally looked at her with desperation in his eyes.  Sakura slowly walked away…

He had half the mind to run after her… but he didn't instead, he just watched as the breeze lightly brushed against the retreating figure.  Once out of sight, he stared at the present, and back at the road…  "Why exactly midnight?"  

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Li's Mansion

Li trudged up the marble stairs and shut his door.  He plopped onto his bed, and sighed.  He stared at the ceiling, bearing the horrible weight that seemed to be pulling down at his heart.  Looking beside him, he caught sight of the neatly wrapped package, and immediately pulled himself up…  He slowly grasped the present, and carefully began to unwrap the colorful paper, following the folds as they came.

Once the package revealed it's possession, Li's eyebrows rose in confusion…. A photo album….. "I don't remember taking photos with her…."  He mumbled subconsciously.

He flipped the first page and then the next…  "How did…… Kero…"  he smiled.  This was the first time he'd ever smile contently over the runt.

Gazing affectionately over the face of the giddy spirited girl, a wave of warmth and pain covered him.  It was a picture of them holding hands… she was dragging him to yet another height intimidating ride……  Li smirked at the greenish tint on his face, and the bright rosy one of hers.  She was so… weird…  He laughed out loud at that thought of that…

Then his eyes darkened, and he sighed heavily.  Flipping through the rest of the pages, a smile would always form, then fade… and with each flip, came the evolvement of more tears…

Quickly blinking away the watery eyes, he groaned.  He hated this feeling, the feeling of confusion, disappointment, frustration, and something else he wasn't going to admit.

"She's not worth it, she's not worth it, she's not worth it…"  

He continuous muttered these words in vain to hold back the pain that wept inside…. 

"Yes she is…"

Finally, after hours of pent up agony, he threw himself out his bedroom door, and quickly walked out of the main gates to catch some fresh air without bringing a jacket, hoping this will relax and diminish the overwhelming stress.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~   Sakura

Sakura glanced at the dark gray pavement covered in patches of snow as she made her way towards home.

Looking up at the sky, she felt as if her emotions replicated the way the dark clouds felt… carrying a huge burden….threatening to release itself any moment…

"This is how I feel… what can I do but to cope with it.  Besides, I'm leaving in a few hours anyways, whatever I feel or felt…. Would be gone…."  She muttered, and breathed in heavily to prevent the lingering tears from exposing vulnerability.

Slowly opening the door,  and being greeted by the joyful Kero,  Sakura couldn't help but force away another smile.

"Yeah!  You're back… so soon?"  Kero asked immediately.

Sakura nodded.  "Yes…. I told him we're moving because of some business matters…"

Kero nodded.  "A steady reason."  He commented thoughtfully.

Sakura nodded quietly, and settled onto a chair.  "So…  tell me….. what happens at midnight…."

Kero released his artificial smile.  "Well,  first… everything disappears…"

Sakura looked up.  "What?"

Kero nodded.  "Well, yes,  the house and it's components will fade…. and disappear."

Sakura looked down numbly, thinking about the puppy Li gave her.  "Then what?"

Kero thought carefully about the next step, trying to remember…..  "And then we…. O yea, then a blue orb will surround each of us…. About five feet in radius… just to tell you, this blue orb is very dangerous…. Living beings aren't allowed within it…. Or else… they'll be in for some serious pain…. O well, who cares about those stupid details anyways, lets move on to the next step, after a few minutes, the orb will slowly lift and we'll float up about twenty feet, then poof!  We'll be in heaven!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled.  "A bit melodramatic with the explanations don't you think?"  she commented benignly.

Kero beamed.  "That's me!"

Sakura sighed.  "Well, I'm going to go upstairs….. call me if you need me…."  She muttered.

Kero nodded, knowingly…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Li

The solemn figure dragged his way through the streets.  Life didn't set an example of perfection at the moment….. if anything it was an example of hell…..

He had been walking for hours, and it was pretty dark now.  He had ate a silent dinner at a fancy diner hoping to forget about the fast food Sakura ordered…… to his shock the restaurants special for today, was a hamburger.

Li frowned as he muttered,  "Why does everything have to remind me of her?!"  That moment, a pigeon flew towards him.  "Grrrrrrrrrrrr, that must have been the hundredth pigeon that flew by me tonight!"   

"Note to self, don't walk in cities anymore."  Li growled.

Li stared at his shoes…..  usually, Sakura was there to keep him company, but tonight was different, his only company was….. silence…..

As the night continued to fall…..  he found himself walking through a familiar yet memorably faint place……

He missed her….. very much…. He had to admit that, there was no way he could deny that.  Her witty remarks, kindness, inner understandings, her face….. and even her clumsiness…  Heck, he missed everything of her…… but he missed her being there the most.

"Hey, brat!"

Li turned around abruptly.  It was the old man he played chess with at the community clinic…. He was sitting besides the entrance which stood ajar for the cold nightly breezes.

Li frowned, finally realizing he had walked all the way to the community clinic Sakura had brought him to earlier this week.  

"I'm not a brat!"  he called out, and began walking towards him.

"That's funny…… people call out brat an you turn around….  I thought my nurse was dumb…."  The man mumbled once Li came face to face with him.

Li glared at him.  "You know, you should really appreciate their help.  I mean, your nurse probably works her butt off trying to keep you healthy….. Though I must say, she has to do something about that brain of yours!"

The man glared back.  "At least I have one."

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Figure it out yourself, o wait, you can't."

Li was about to retort when he stopped.  *sigh*  "What am I doing…..  I'm a teenager arguing with an old man.  Have I not morals?"  he cursed to himself.

The man looked shocked…..   "You…. GIRL!"

"What!!!"    Li looked up.  "Here I am, stopping myself from making fun of you, and you call me by my opposite sex!"

"Only a girl would have stopped this argument and talk about morals!"  the man declared.

Li shook his head.  "Are you going to provoke me into restarting the argument?"

The old man thought about this and muttered…  "No, but I do want to play chess."

Li smiled at that answer.  "Fine.  Let's go inside before you catch a cold."

The man nodded, before uttering, "Girl."

Li sighed with exasperation as he heard this.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

"Checkmate!"  

Li nodded.  

The old man looked up.  "I know you suck, but come'on this was our sixth game!  Care to give in a little more effort?"

Li looked up and smiled.  "You're just too good."

*sigh* "What's up my boy?!"  the elderly man questioned happily.  He was apparently thrilled to have Li for company tonight.

Li chuckled.  "You might look old, but the way you talk sure seems vividly enthusiastic."

He smiled.  "Yes, but I'm just as nosy as the rest.  What's up?  Is it that girl who came with you?"

Li looked crestfallen.  "I….yea… you could say that."

The man smiled understandingly.  "She didn't rejected you, did she?  As much as I hate to say, you're quite charming, the kind that lures girls all around you."

Li smirked.  "Not her…..  in fact she's leaving me."

"So this was what's bothering you the whole night.  Where she going?"

"Up north, she said."

"When?"

"Tonight…"

The man looked baffled.  "Why aren't you with her?"

Li shrugged.  "I don't know….. I mean, she's leaving."

"You could have brought her to the airport or something."

Li sighed.  "She told me today.  It surprised me…. And I forgot about everything accept that she's leaving."  He muttered.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Well, how you feel."

Li forced an indignant look.  "I never said I felt something—"

"O, don't be stubborn.  It's almost 11:30!  She probably left by now….."

Li shook his head.  "No, actually, she's leaving at midnight."

The man widened his eyes.  "Well, run!  Tell her!"

Li groaned and shook his head in refusal.  "She's leaving.  What's the point in telling her…"

"You'll regret it later…."

"What do you want me to do?  Drag a whale to her door and block her entrance?  She could climb windows you know!"  Li exclaimed.  

The man chuckled.  "Did you say goodbye?"

Li shook his head.  "Damn, I didn't."

"Hmm….Well, Out of curiosity…Do you want her to know how you feel?"

Li didn't answer, but the old man knew.

Silence filled the room as Li battled with the emotions and the will within him.

The man watch in amusement for quite a few minutes….. and at the right moment when the vibe of the final decision struck,  the man simply replied……  "Go."

Li looked up intently.  A jolt of emotion flickered in his eyes….and a sense of realizations crossed his face….

Then…. in a moment of panic, Li grabbed his sweater and dashed out the door, only to come back in….  "Thank you….also, I like it when you're like this instead of the cranky man you were.  O, and I'll be sure it's me who says checkmate next time!"

The man smiled, and nodded.  Then frowned at Li's retreating figure….  "I was cranky?"

Li jolted outside, hoping to hail a taxi.  Growling with impatience he muttered,  "Where are those yellow things when you need them!"

A few moments later he gave up…. And before he knew it, he broke out into a run… 

To make situations worse, the heavy clouds from the morning finally let go, and the rain poured out….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Sakura

She stared at her window….  The clouds gave up….they finally freed their burden….

This was the difference between the clouds and her…."I can't do that…."  She whispered,  but she could cry….. and this was what she did.

Kero knew from downstairs as he sat near the kitchen window.  He frowned, wishing he knew what to do.

Instinctively, Sakura trudged down the stairs after drying her face, holding onto the stuff animal Li gave her.

"Hey."  Kero mumbled.

Sakura took her seat at the kitchen table, and looked up.  She smiled weakly.  "Hello."

*silence*

"Kero…."

"Hmmm?"

"What time is it?"

Kero turned around the room and spotted their clock.  "It's 11:45.."

Sakura nodded.  "O…"

Kero watched as Sakura pressed her head against the surface of the table, hiding the watery eyes from being seen.  She squeezed the yellow puppy tightly, and took a deep breath.  "Fifteen minutes……"  she softly reminded herself.

Shaking his head in frustration and worry, Kero turned back to the window and stared at the pouring weather.  His eyes wandered up to the sky, and stayed there, pondering for possibilities….

Suddenly, a shadowy movement flickered near their door.  Kero's eyes bolted downward, and widen in astonishment.  "Sakura…"

She looked up.

"We have company…."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion…  "What?"

*DIND* *DONG* *DIND* *DONG* *DIND* *DONG* *DIND* *DONG*

Kero smiled.  "A bit urgent isn't he?"  he mumbled, amused.

Sakura frowned, still oblivious to what he was talking about.

Kero smirked at Sakura's quizzical looks.  "It's him."

Sakura's mind went blank.  Her eyes became hollow with emptiness and concern.  She turned to Kero with anticipation written upon her face.  

Kero pointed at the door with a shake of his little head.  

Sakura frowned.  "I can't open that door!"  she exclaimed.  

Kero cocked his eyebrows in confusion.  "Ok…. Fine.  Leave him out there.  I mean, I would be glad to open the door, but think,  a yellow stuff animal opening the door and greeting him happily, what would he think."

"We'll pretend we're not here!"  Sakura frantically suggested.

Kero smirked and pointed to their kitchen light.  "Well, first of all, he'd know we're home since the lights are on, and second, you're going to leave him out in the rain?"

Sakura looked puzzled, then growled at the clock.  "We only have ten minutes!"

Kero chuckled.  "Make it quick.  By the looks of it, he's desperate…kind of like he's in the need of a bathroom….. let's keep him out there."

Sakura groaned.  "Kero, not funny!  Now go hide."

Kero obliged and flew away.

Sakura sighed, plastered a smile on her face, and walked towards the door.  She slowly opened it, allowing the drops of falling water trigger her eardrums.  

Sakura looked at the floor as she revealed herself to Li.  She didn't know if she wanted to look up or not….. she held firmly against the door and listened to the pounding rain for what felt like a few precious minutes, and finally brought herself to look up.

What she saw affected her rationally, but at the same time, she was taken aback.  Li was drenched….. and not wearing a jacket made it worse… he was breathing heavily, almost gasping for air…… she knew he had run a long distance.

The wall that Sakura had prepared for him dropped….. even if she hadn't, the look in his eyes would have melted it away.  He stared at her with despair, longing, and pain.  Sakura knew tears would have immediately dropped if she hadn't caught herself on time.  

She quickly rebuilt the fallen wall, and stapled a cheery smile on her lips.  "Hello!"

Li didn't answer.  He stared at her, and Sakura could catch a shimmer of anger pass the pain in his eyes.  He was mad that she sounded so casual at the moment.

Sakura gulped.  He'd never been like this before, and she was intimidated to react, but she held herself firm, and continued.  "You know, people usually don't jog when it's raining cats and dogs, and to make it worse you're only wearing a sweater!  Do you know--"

"I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened.  If anything, she would have never expected this.  The renovated wall crumbled away, pitiful that with just three words, you would have never knew a wall even existed there.  

Before she could respond in anyway other than staring back at him,  Li pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her fervently, allowing all the passion he'd covered, and the emotions that he's locked inside, flow out freely.  There was pain, sadness, and intensity in his part of the bond.  However, he expressed the emotion he'd never experienced nor shared before…..love.  

This single aspect stood out the most, and left Sakura stunned by it's effect.  Subconsciously, her arms lifted it's way around his neck, and allowed herself to close her eyes and deepen the kiss.  Somewhere in her heart, she could hear the faint words of struggle…… but passion fought it's way and won.  

Kero looked from the closet he'd hid in.  He stared at them grimly and knew Sakura had fallen in love with him….  Seeing a small pen lying on the ground, he grabbed it and flung it loudly at the table.

*Clang*

Sakura knew that signal despite the current situation   She slowly pulled apart, and pushed herself away.  She stared at the ground and faintly whispered…  "We can't."

Though breathless, he had heard very well what she had said.  He stared at her, eyes penetrating her very soul.  It was almost as if he was glaring at her.  "Did you know you would be leaving in ten days!" he asked coldly.

Sakura looked up, inert by the sudden erupting question.  "What do you mean?"

"You come into my life, mess around with my feelings, knowing you'll only stay here and leave after ten days because of business!  Did you come here because of business in the first place?!"  he exclaimed harshly, unable to obtain a peaceful discussion.

Sakura could feel the no longer resisting tears fall.  "It's not like that!"  she cried out desperately hoping he'd believe her.

"Then what?!"  he asked, also hoping for a good explanation.

"I'm not the girl you think I am!"   she yelled, not sure if she could tell him the very truth.

This wasn't the answer he was looking for.  "What the… are you a guy?"  he asked, pushing in more anger.

Sakura shook her head, stepping back from the infuriated boy.  "No, you don't get it!"

"Then make me get it!"

"I died!"

Li could feel his blood run cold.  Then he chuckled incredulously, infuriation hidden beneath the laugh.  "You died??  You told me business, now you died?"

Sakura glared at him….  "You wanted the truth, and I gave it."  She replied stonily. 

Li glared back.  "I wanted the real truth."  He shot back.

Sakura sighed.  "That is the real truth!  I died in a car crash, and in order to reincarnate I have to complete a task, and that's to change you!"

Li felt himself weakening, but reality clicked in and the coldness flooded him once more.  "You almost had me fooled…"

Sakura sighed, exasperated.  She stared at the clock….  Five more minutes.  "You have to go!"

Li felt a rush of pain hit him.  "I can't….  I want the truth."  he replied firmly.

"I gave it to you!  Omg, look around you!  I'm leaving in five minutes and I have no luggage ready, no parents here, and Kero…Kero!"  

She lunged at the closet, and opened it.  "Remember my brother, well look!"

Kero frowned, but he flew out, and coldly replied….  "You believe her now?"

Li stared at Kero with oversize eyes…  he took a unsteady step back and felt himself leaning against a wall for support.  "I…."

Sakura could feel the tears pour now.  Li looked up and captured her eyes.  They locked gaze, each staring not with coldness but with warmth and pain.  "Now do you believe me?"  She asked, softly, through sobs.

Li felt his eyes tear too, and through loving instincts he walked up to her and hugged her tightly.  "I'm sorry."

Sakura wanted to stay in his arms like this, but reality was always harsh… and this was forbidden.  "I need to leave…  and you need to too…"  she whispered, pulling apart.  She turned around… so she didn't see his face.  "Go."  Sakura commanded firmly.

"No."

Sakura turned.  "What?"

"I can't just leave you!"

Sakura stared anxiously at the clock.  "You have to!  At the struck of midnight, anyone within five feet distance from me will be in danger."

Li smirked.  "Then so be it…"

Sakura frowned.  "Don't make me knock you unconscious!"

Li smiled.  "You wouldn't."  he plainly stated.

*DING*

"Midnight…"  Kero murmured motioning to the clock.  He glared at Li.  "Go, stupid!"

Li held his position and glared back.  He watched tentatively and astonishingly as the house and it's components disappear.

"I said go!"  Sakura yelled, and pushed Li away.

Caught unexpected by the force of her hit, Li felt him stumbled onto the floor.  He watched as a sudden blue orb surrounded Sakura and Kero…  "What…."  

Sakura stared at him with desperation.  "Don't come any closer!  You'll get seriously hurt!"

Li stared determinedly at the blue orb, and pulled himself up.  "For you, I'll go through anything."  he calmly replied, fixing his gaze at Sakura.

He made a run for the orb, and the moment he held contact, he felt a striking blast shoot through every vein within his body.  Li winced at the pain, and felt a sudden weakness overpower his legs.  He fell hard onto the ground, with hands to support himself.

"Li!"  Sakura cried.

"Five feet…" he muttered, and slowly struggled up.  Li winced again from the pain that shot through him…  it felt as if a hundred lightning bolts had struck him at the same time, but he lifted his legs slowly and made his path to the one he loved.

Sakura watched, pain wrenching her insides.  She tried going closer to help Li, but the problem was the orb made sure she stayed in the centered.

Kero stared too, shocked by the limits Li would go through…. Just for a girl…

Li groaned as agony swept by him.  It seemed the closer he neared Sakura, the weaker he went, and the more torture he experienced.  Looking up, he saw Sakura's eyes fill with grief and extreme anxiety.  He smiled weakly……she cared… 

It took one more step….

"Li!  Please!  You're going to kill yourself!"  Sakura cried out, wiping her face of the staining tears.

Li smirked as he saw how close she was to him, and to her ultimate surprise…..

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and led her into his arms….

Sakura felt the familiar wave of warmth, and found herself speechless…..but in moment's worth of time, she began to struggle and pull him away…..but he only held her even closer….  

"Li!"

"Hold me…"  he whispered..

Again…. Another tumble of weakness drowned her mind, and vulnerability left her body limp and numb.

Li grinned, knowing Sakura's current status, and though the pain was still making him wince, he gently clasped his hands around Sakura's and guided her arms around his neck.

Tired of struggling, Sakura gave in to his orders and held him tightly, crying at what he was having to go through.

"Shh….  Don't cry….  I like it when you smile……  Hey, Sakura?  Remember what you said about special things happening during midnights….  I still remember…  You were right again…  I can't think of anything more special than being in your arms…"  Li softly soothed, hiding the pain that occurred once Sakura had enclosed him….

Sakura knew very well he was in pain….  Although she would give in to hold him…. She couldn't follow his orders of smiling.  Instead, she cried silently as her head laid longingly on his shoulder.

Li closed his eyes, focusing on her embrace instead of the pain….

Sakura knew that any second now, they would be floating up…..  and she couldn't allow Li to be stubborn and undergo this painful affliction…..  ignoring the guilt and agony that resented her decision, she lifted one arm from Li's shoulder, still embracing him with the other, and dug her hand into her pocket….  Her hand felt around the small space, and finally took hold of a smooth round object….

Holding back the need to cry…  She whispered….  "I wish to free …Li Syaoran… from his love for me….. Sakura Kinomoto…." 

Her concluding wish caused a loud explosion……  the ball in her hand shook…… and before everything went black…… you could hear her voice softly whisper… 

"I love you too, Li Syaoran…."

A/N:  HAHA!  I'm done!!!!!!  Cabbages and Tomatoes are allowed if you want to boo the author for a horrible chapter!  I know, I know, sorri for the cliffhanger and the sad parts!  Did this suck that much?  Sorri if it did, but I promise a happy ending….  I hope….  This is by far the longest chapter I wrote…..  hope you'll go easy on the comments if you have to flame me =)  Anyways, well, the next chapter will be up soon, and it will be the final chapter! I'm excited too!! =)  Bye!  (^.^)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N:  Chapter Sixteen!!!!!!!!!  Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!  I UPDATED!!!!!!!  I'm so proud of myself!  I know it took me very very long to update, but high school was very overwhelming!  Anyways,  thank you for those wonderful reviews and threats, very pleasing to hear.  I took a nice clean bath and got rid of the rotten tomato essence! =)  Well, as I said, this is the last chapter!  Hope you'll all enjoy the conclusion of 'Because of You'!!!!!!!

Chapter Sixteen:

Sakura found herself crumpled in a shadow of darkness.  She could feel the hands of reality trying to reach out for her… and slowly, she could feel herself being drawn away from her subconscious state….. and back to her world….

Her eyes fluttered open immediately, and bolted up from her sleeping position.  "LI!"  

That was the first thing that came up in her mind.  She felt her heart pounding with fear; she turned frantically at the clouds entrapping her, and realized where she was….

"Awake I see…."

Sakura recognized the voice instantly, and stared into the air with panic protruding every inch of her face.  "Is he ok?"

"O, don't worry, Kero's fine!"  

"God!"

She heard him chuckle….  "Not a great time to laugh.  Is Li ok?"

"Yes….  I hope so…"

Sakura frowned.  "I hope so?????!!!!!"

She heard him giggle.  "He should be…. After all…. You wished he hadn't loved you…….right?  And with that, he should have let you go, and then he would have stepped out of the bubble all confused, then you would have floated up in your little bubble with my best friend Kero next to you, and then he would have been walking home thinking…. Why the hell did I stop her anyways…..  opps, excuse my language….  And then you would have come back here, reincarnate successfully, and everyone's happy!..... Now what's the flaw…..?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.  "What….  I…. uh….."

"Why are you still here?"

Sakura looked up from pondering.  "I….. why am I still here?"

God chuckled.  "Well, tell me.  What happened after you made your wish?"

Sakura could feel her forehead crease with wrinkles and she though hard.  "There was a….. explosion…."

"Good, I see your memory hasn't been damaged.  Now, think… would I be the kind of God to make a wish ball explode after making a wish?"  he asked incredulously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.  "You really don't want me to answer that."

God laughed, and then regained normal composure.  "Anyways….. do you want to see what  happened to your wish ball?"

Sakura frowned. "I….."

*POOF*

Appearing in front of her was the ball…..except it was now black……and it was split into two uneven halves….  She slowly reached out, and grasped tightly at the pieces.

"What does this mean?"  Sakura asked suspiciously.  Her eyes widened…..  "Nothing severe right?"

"It was an explosion!  What do you expect?  A parade?"

Sakura felt a leap of intimidation pound against her soul.  "YOU SAID HE WAS OK!"

"Kero is ok."

"I'm SERIOUS!"

"*Sigh* I didn't really lie.  Li is kind of ok…. I think….!"  God replied cheerfully.

Sakura felt frustration rush through her.  

God sensed it and smirked.  "Here….. make a simple wish."

Sakura felt confusion replace the frustration as another wish ball flew into her hands.

Holding the used one in one hand, and the new one in another one, she thought carefully about a simple wish…..yet an important one….

"I wish Li Syaoran will live happily ever after for the rest of his life…."

God grunted.  "That's your idea of a simple wish?!  Besides, life is about experiencing happiness when it comes gradually…living happily forever is boring…. You need disappointment to cherish and understand how special happiness really is.  Ok, I'll stop blabbering.  Anyways…..  watch the ball…..

Sakura did as she was told.  The ball slowly soared three feet into the air….. spun….. and dissolved into a group of stars that wistfully dispersed into a glimmering pile of sand….. they floated around her figure peacefully….. and finally… they slowly…faded……

……."Now that….was the effect the ball should have made…."  

Sakura stood…. stun.  She looked at the dark pieces of glass she had clasped in her hands.   

"But… this didn't."  she whispered.  She felt her knees tremble, and surrendered herself onto the surface beneath her.  "So what happened to him?"

God sighed.  

Sakura looked up again, with expectance swelling through her teary eyes.

"Sakura….. your wish didn't come true….."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. 

"The ball couldn't do it…… I mean, sure the wish is legal….. but…I guess his love for you was a bit too strong…… And soon…. The ball felt overwhelmed and….. died out…and this was my latest edition too!" 

Sakura felt tears stream down her eyes.  "So…… Li must be hurt…"  she mumbled to herself.  Her voice was soft……. And pain intercepted each word as they came out.

God sighed heavily.  "You know what though… you proved something very important to me tonight…."

Sakura lifted her head slowly…. 

"You proved to me that there are certain things that are beyond my control…."  God softly explained.

Sakura nodded and soon found her eyes finally releasing all the pain that she'd been holding back since she'd woke up.  "I miss him…."  She admitted honestly.  

God exhaled heavily in reaction to her sadness. "Don't cry…."

"You never gave me a straight answer!!!  What happened to him?"  Sakura burst through the tears….

"Miss me that much eh?"

Sakura froze.  Even her tears stopped falling….  She cautiously lifted herself off the ground…stood still for a few seconds with her back facing the figure which spoke, and then quickly turned around…….  

"Li….."  she breathed.

Standing behind her, with a smug look of arrogance, was none other than Li Syaoran.  Vigilantly, she walked up to him….gradually coming face to face with him….. 

Li smiled once she was only a feet away from him.  He was about to make a smug comment when….

*Slap* 

"Ouch!  What was that for!"

Sakura's eyes widen…. With joy.  "I'm not hallucinating!"  She flung her arms around his neck and grabbed him into a hug.

Li smiled warmly, and through abrupt instincts, evolved his own set of arms around her while ignoring the sting her hit was developed…  "Hey Sakura, do you usually hallucinate about me?"

Sakura smiled at his words.  "I missed you….."  she whispered, so only he could hear.

Li smiled.  "Really?  And it's not even a full day yet…" he whispered back.

Sakura pulled back.  "Ok, that's it, you're really pushing it."  She replied indignantly, and began to walk away.

Li swiftly grabbed her hands and gently swung her back into his arms with ease.  He smirked, staring into her captivating eyes, and mumbled,  "Hey Sakura…. Do you remember those certain words you said before- -"

Before he could utter the rest of his sentence, Sakura forgot about resistance, and pulled him into a kiss.  Emotions rapidly poured out, and intimacy piled through each of their touch.  Warmth engulfed their previous hollow souls, and affection touched at every breath.  

Once they pulled away, Li had the familiar silly grin on his face….  "I see you've learned well…"

Sakura stared tenderly into his eyes,  "I love you, Li."

He smiled.  "What's not to love?"

Sakura growled in frustration.  "WE MUST WORK ON YOUR EGO!"

"Being egoistic is a very important element in my life."  Li whined.

"Forget what I just said before."  Sakura exclaimed.

Li smiled.  "I forgot.  What did you say?"

Sakura glared at him…… "Guess my words aren't important to you."

Li grinned, and they were quickly engrossed in a typical argument….

~Meanwhile…..

"Hey…… you think we're invisible?"  Kero asked, watching the couple argue.

"I am, but you're not."  The voice next to him mocked.

Kero narrowed his eyes at the area where the voice originated.  "What are you trying to say?"

God smiled.  "We should stop them."

Kero nodded.  "We should….. I bet you five cupcakes Sakura wins the argument!"

God chuckled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Sakura don't be mad….."  Li pleaded.  He took hold of her hands, and gently guided her into a hug.  

Sakura forced herself to resist.  "Just when I thought you cha—"

"I love you, too."

Sakura could feel the same surge of warmth he'd always managed to lock within her, swell…..  "You know I hate it when you say that to me?"

*cough* *cough*

"Why?"  he murmured, leaning closer to her…..

*cough* *cough*

Sakura smiled, knowing very well he knew the answer, but felt herself leaning towards him anyways….

*COUGH* *COUGH*

Before they could close the gap between them….. 

*AHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!*

Sakura and Li looked at where the sound came from.

"You people are very disgusting."

Li burst into fits of laughter.  "Only because you'll never have what we have, Kero."

Kero glared at him.  "Sakura, tell this ignorant brat you love me more than him."

Sakura sweat dropped, and watched as the fellow nemesis engaged in their dutiful altercations.

"Sakura……"

She looked up at where God's voice came from.  "Remember….. reincarnation…"

The happiness in her immediately disappeared.  Instead….. she was swallowed in trepidation now…"I……"

God chuckled.  "Don't worry, Sakura.  I've decided to give you a certain chance…  instead of reincarnation, you are allowed to live down on earth…. With Li, that is, until he dies and you both have to come back here… however you must repay me later on…."  He beckoned in a serious tone.

Sakura frowned.  "And what exactly is that?"  she asked suspiciously.

"You help me build an amusement park for me afterwards!"  He beamed.

Sakura was stunned.  "What…?"

"It's the thing with slides and zooming long cars.  Need a picture?"  He asked in amusement.

Sakura shook her head.  "No, I'm serious."

"So I wasn't?"  He countered.

Sakura frowned.  "I don't know.  Is today riddle day?"

God laughed.  "I was serious.  Besides, I need more helpers.  I must warn you however, it's an extremely boring job, so people usually choose to reincarnate if they have the chance instead of staying here with me."  He replied with a sense of disappointment.  "I wonder why though, I mean, Kero and I have so much fun together…."

Kero looked up from his argument with a radically incredulous look.  "What!!!!  I would give you millions if I could leave you!!!"  He exclaimed.

God chuckled.  "Dear dear Kero.  Don't enter the stage of denial; it's bad for your health."  He teased.

Li smiled as he walked over to Sakura and revolved his arms around her waist.  Sakura grinned as the same surprising warmth filled her.  

As he cradled her in his arms, Kero stuck out his tongue.  He stared into the air.  "So you're really letting them be together?"

"Yep."  God cheerfully replied.  

"When do they go back down?"  Kero asked, sadness edging from his words, though he tried to hide it.

"O….. right about….. now…"  he informed.

*Creak*

"What the,  ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"  

Kero stared at the new hole that Sakura and Li disappeared into.  "I'm going to miss her…. And even him…."  He mumbled.

God sensed his sadness….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

*BOOM*  *PLOP*

"Ouch!  You think he could have landed us a bit more gently?"  Li moaned.

Sakura winced as she pulled herself up.  She smiled at him.  "That's God."    She simply beckoned.

Li frowned in confusion, as he pulled himself up as well.  He looked over at Sakura, who was staring longingly at the home that had disappeared previously.  

She was glad that she was living here again.  She thanked God secretly, then cautiously looked up at Li.  "…..Sorry…"

Li looked mildly confused.  "What?"

"I'm sorry… for all the pain I put you through….that is."  She quietly replied.

Li smiled feebly and moved closer to her.  "You are seriously the weirdest person I'll ever meet in life.  If anything, I should be sorry… sorry about before…."  He mumbled.

Sakura shook her head and smiled.  "It's ok.  It was understandable." 

Li stared at her and honestly replied.  "Thank you."

Sakura smiled.  There was no need for explanations in this part of there conversation, and through instincts she pulled him into a hug.  

Li held her tighter and whispered into her ears.  "I really do love you." He motioned tenderly.

Sakura grinned with content.

*DING* *DONG*

"I'll murder whoever that is for disrupting our moment!"  Li exclaimed as they pulled apart.  Sakura giggled.  

Li jerked open the door and the small figure quickly revealed himself,  "HELLO Y—"

*BAM!*

Sakura stared curiously at the door.  "Is that how you usually treat your guests?  Slam the door at their faces?"  She asked curiously, trying to see who it was at the door.

Li frowned.  "No….but—"  

"If you're going to lock me out, at least keep the windows closed, I eat a lot but my metabolism is really strong, I can fit through the smallest of cracks."  The voice explained nonchalantly.

Li grunted.  "Really?  I would like to stuff you in a crack and see what happens."  He mumbled.

"Kero!!!!"  Sakura exclaimed.  She watched as the yellow teddy bear flung into her arms.  "What are you doing here?"  She asked happily.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"  Li grumbled.

Kero beamed.  "I'm going to be Sakura's parent.  Like on school meetings and stuff, I can represent Sakura's dad."  He informed animatedly.

"You meant mom."  Li corrected casually.

Kero narrowed his eyes at him.  "Ok, do you really want to start with me?"

Li sighed, and allowed maturity to take over him.     

Kero smiled, and continued.  "Anyways, now I can stay with you guys forever!"  he added cheerfully.

"Hooray!"  Li muttered, but if you looked closely, you could see a slight tug at the edge of his lips.  He looked at the jubilant expression on Sakura's face and knew she needed Kero in her life.

Sakura smirked when she caught Li daydreaming.  Her smile revealed all of her overwhelming elation, and she hugged him by surprise and snuggled into his shoulders.  Li grinned as he captured her in his arms as well.  Silently, he knew, he was happy as well… Because of Her.   

A/N:   ……  Yeah….. ok……. I know…..  bad ending?  I know it's very lame, but it's hard writing a happy ending.  I know….. I should have left it at a sad ending……  but I couldn't let my reader's tears be in vain…. So I had to fit in a happy ending….. somehow….. am I really that bad?  *Sigh*  O well, at least I finished…..  and  yes, I know it's been sooooooo long, but I tired to shift my times so I could complete this!  My new story will come sometime……  I dunno……. Maybe when Christmas vacation comes!  I know, so long!, but High School is mean, I should burn it down one day =)  Well, see you soon, hopefully….  (^.^)   


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: AHAH! I'm back! Hello everyone! I decided to write an epilogue! YEP! It's been a long time since I've written, but I still hope everyone enjoys this! HEHE! Without further ado…. I present you the _final_ conclusion of Because of You!

Epilogue!

It was a typical Saturday in the middle of the hottest season, summer. People everywhere chose to stay home and relax beside their air conditioners, staying away from the discomfort of sweat and sunburns. However, for two unfortunate beings, they could not share the same luxury…

"This is entirely your fault, you know?" Li muttered heaving himself into another stable position upon the wall of the treacherous mountain.

Kero gaped at him. "My fault? It's my fault your girlfriend left you?" he retorted incredulously.

Li groaned as he dug his fingers into a few free holes located in one of the rocks that jutted out of the mountain. "Yes!" Li exclaimed.

Kero frowned. "What could I possibly have done? Go on, why did Sakura leave because of me?" he challenged, flapping his wings furiously beside him.

"Well, it's because... because…because you never flush the toilet!" Li exclaimed, frustrated that he couldn't find any reason why Sakura would run away because of Kero.

Kero glared at him. "HEY! That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard. If you're going to cast the blame on me, at least find a better reason! Besides, I told you to get an automatic flushing toilet you rich cheap dummy! My delicate paws should not have to endure hardships such as flushing the toilet!"

Li glared at him. "You mean the same paws you pick your nose with?" Li mocked, smirking evilly, finding a new spot on the mountain wall to support his weight for his next move.

Kero narrowed his eyes, but then smiled. "Yes, they're also the same paws that I use your toothbrush to brush every night when I'm taking a shower."

Li turned red. "WHAT! You have your own toothbrush!" he screamed.

Kero frowned. "Yuck! Why would I do that? I brush my teeth with that!" He replied, wrinkling his nose in disapproval.

Li was ready to jump of the wall and pounce on him. "What the heck do you think I do with my toothbrush!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the valley.

Kero shrug. "Your teeth are hopeless anyways. They'll always stay brown." He simply stated.

Li growled. "You know what, I'm not going to argue with you… but just for the record, I go to the dentist every month, I have perfectly white teeth, and I have never ever had a cavity in my life!" He argued.

"O really…. What's that darkish colored thing in your teeth? It has to be a filling." Kero observed, pointing into his mouth…."O wait… nope that's just spinach stuck in your teeth…"

Li took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. He swore he needed to take anger management classes just for the sake of reassuring himself that he wouldn't kill the darn animal in the future.

"I will repeat again…. I will not sink to your level… I have to find Sakura….." Li muttered.

Kero smiled, knowing he had won this argument. He looked up, and realized just how much longer they would have to be on this mountain… "Hey Li, why are you rock climbing?"

Li frowned. "Because we're looking for Sakura?" he answered in a questioning tone.

Kero frowned. "On a mountain?"

Li almost slipped. "Yea… you told me to…"

Kero frowned. "No I didn't."

Li laughed, a laugh that not only sounded fake, but implied that Kero had better be joking or else things were about to get ugly…

Trying his very best to prevent himself to grabbing the bear and burying him alive….. "Remember that day… when you were on the porch, and I just came out of my room with Sakura's runaway note… and I asked you….. 'Hey Kero, where do you think Sakura could have possibly gone?', and you said, 'o, she probably went rock climbing?' and I asked you 'why in the world would she do that', and you said, 'she probably wanted to make it hard for you to find her, and plus, she loves heights!' …"

Kero shook his head, truly confused. Then, his face changed into an expression of recognition. "OOOO…." He simply stated. Then he laughed. "I wasn't talking to you that day…"

Li clenched another clump of dirt. "Then WHO WERE you talking to?" he asked through his gritting teeth.

Kero beamed. "Peacock!"

Li clenched harder on the clump of dirt. "And who is this **Peacock**!" He asked, unable to sustain himself from emphasizing the name.

"O, he's a pigeon I talk to often." Kero simply stated, smiling at the thought of his friend.

Li nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face though it was clearly boiling in rage. "Ok… I see… so you were talking to your pigeon friend… named… **Peacock**! … and why, might I ask, did you tell your friend to go rock climbing?" he continued asking in fake patience.

Kero laughed. "O, here's the funny part! He's going through the problem you're going through! His wife got mad at him and left, and he asked me where I thought she could have gone! I remembered how he told me how much his wife, who by the way is a rooster, loves heights and challenges, so I told him to go rock climbing."

Li faked a chuckled, and then clenched his teeth as tightly as possibly. "First of all… roosters are the male form of a chicken, second… they do not rock climb, and neither do pigeons for that matter! and third, the tallest peak a rooster has probably ever reached is the top of a barn house! So in conclusion… You're an IDIOT! You made me climbed a mountain for three hours and for no apparent reason just because of your stupidity!" He barked.

Kero laughed nervously…. "Well…maybe Peacock didn't know rooster weren't females like me… hehe…and look on the bright side…. I think the spinach in your teeth is gone, and from this angle, your teeth really do look white!"

Li glared vehemently at him "You better run when I get off this thing!" He warned, beginning to make his way down.

Another hour later

"So…. O mighty and intelligent Kero. Where do you think Sakura would have run away to?" Li muttered sarcastically as he and Kero packed their bags and stepped into his car.

Kero smiled. "Obviously a place where she knows you can find her!" He responded confidently, clearly not recognizing that Li's comment of his intelligence was said in a tone of sarcasm.

Li stared at him for a moment, confused. "Wait, why would she do that?"

Kero smiled. "Because she can't stand to stay away from me for more than a few days!" he answered triumphantly.

Li narrowed his eyes. "You definitely don't know Sakura." He muttered.

Kero laughed. "She's probably at Tomoyo's house."

Li smacked himself in the head. "Of course! God, I'm so dumb!"

Kero smiled happily. "I'm so glad I didn't have to be the one to tell you that."

Li growled

Tomoyo's house

Ding Dong

A girl with long raven hair answered the door. She smiled pleasantly. "Took you long enough…" she greeted.

Li chuckled nervously. "Yea… we took the long way."

Kero laughed. "What a dumb thing to say when you're trying to look for your girlfriend."

Li glared at Kero for the umpteenth time today.

They stepped into the house, and Tomoyo pointed to one of the doors down the hall of her apartment.

Li beamed. He walked over to the door, and knocked on it. "Sakura, my love, open the door." He urged, trying to sound as sweet as possibly.

Kero who was eavesdropping from the living room, shuddered. "If he spoke to me like that on Halloween, I would have had to pay another visit to God."

Tomoyo laughed.

"Aww, come' on Sakura. You haven't even told me what I did wrong. You can't do that! It's unfair! It's… It's…. against the law!" Li whined.

Kero narrowed his eyes. "That's it? That's all he's got? It's against the law?"

Li glared at the yellow bear, obviously hearing his comments. Finally, a girl with flaming emerald eyes opened the door. "WHAT!" she barked.

Li smiled innocently. "Hehe… Hi…"

Sakura tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. "What?" she asked again.

"Can you come back home…. I don't like eating cup noodles every night…" Li complained, putting up a puppy face.

Kero groaned. "Seriously… what a loser…"

Sakura's hair could have been lit afire from the heat that formed within her. She took in a deep breath, let it out, and then slammed the door in Li's face again.

Li gaped at the door, mouth hanging wide opened. "What's wrong with her! Wait, I know! It's her time of month isn't it?" he asked Kero hopefully.

Kero shook his head. "You're really slow… how can you not realize what's wrong with her?"

Li scowled. "Well, I can't help it! She didn't tell me!"

Tomoyo suddenly threw out a magazine onto the table.

Li stared at it. "O……She wants a dress…" he mumbled, understanding the situation. The magazine had a girl wearing a beautiful white dress.

Kero groaned and Li's oblivious expression. He pointed furiously at the magazine. "NO! She wants to get married! She's been giving you signs for the pass few months! Like… you know how every time you pass by a jewelry shop, and she would go, 'O, what pretty rings!", and you would say something stupid like, 'You mean those ugly rocks?', or like when you guys pass by a bridal shop, and she would say, 'Wow, such nice dresses!', and you would say something stupid again like, 'Hey, what a cheap shop, their manikins don't have any heads!' These are the hints that she's been giving you, all of which you obviously fail to recognize!"

Li frowned indignantly. "She could have just asked…"

Kero smirked. "You're lucky she didn't hear that, or else she would have probably gone to the desert and hid there."

It was Li's turn to sigh. He stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face. How could he have been so dumb not to see it… He took a few moments just to reflect on all the things he had been through with Sakura, and he couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, Li jumped out of his seat on the couch and said "Alright… let's start planning shall we?"

Kero and Tomoyo looked at each other inquiringly, and then back at Li. Then they both smiled, nodding their heads in agreement.

Two nights later

"KEROBEROS! This game you want had better be the best game in the world! Kero, stop going to fast!" Sakura whined as Kero's human form dragged her across the streets, passing multitudes of crowds at racing speeds.

Kero shook his head. "NOOOOOOOO! The stores going to close! Look at what time it is!"

Sakura growled. "This is crazy, you said the store closes at 8:00m! It's 7:50! We'll get it tomorrow!"

Kero shook his head again. "NOOOO! It'll be sold out by tomorrow! Do you know how special this game is? Everyone wants it!"

"What's the game about?" Sakura asked, while maneuvering her body through another pack of people.

"O! It's about people going through life threatening situations to get exotic foods!" Kero answered in an eager tone.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I highly doubt there will be anyone as enthusiastic about this game as you are."

Kero frowned. "You'll see. I bet there'll be a line!"

Sakura groaned. "I should've just given you the money so that you can get it alone." She complained. She look up from the crowds of people and realized where she was. "Kero, we're not heading to the direction of the mall. Where are you bringing me?"

Kero smiled. "This game is so special that even malls don't have it!"

Sakura frowned. "Then where are we go—" She stopped short of her sentence, realizing that Kero had just brought her into a large fancy building. "Kero….. please don't tell me you're going to buy your game in a hotel."

Kero beamed. "I told you this game's special!"

Sakura frowned. "What? Do you see any stores here?"

Kero smiled. "Well……..It's not that simple. You have to go uh…. see this guy for a ticket and then go to the store to get the game. The instructions were posted all over the internet."

"Are you sure the website wasn't lying to idiots like you?" Sakura asked.

Kero ignored her and dragged her to the elevators.

"Wait! Kero, you have to go asked the receptionist for the room number!" Sakura beckoned, watching hopelessly as the elevator doors closed before her.

Ding

"Wow…. He's located on the last floor?" Sakura asked.

Kero nodded. "Yep. Don't worry, how can anything bad happen in a nice hotel like this?"

Sakura frowned. "What if the guy wants to rob you?"

Kero laughed. Then he pointed to the room ahead. "He's in there." He ran to the door, and opened it. Sakura stood next to him and stared at him confused. "How did you—" before she could finish her question, Kero pushed her into the room and locked the door behind her.

Inside the Room

Sakura's POV

Slam

I turned and faced the door abruptly. "Kero….. Kero!" I yelled, banging on the door. I glared at vehemently at the door. I should have known better than to trust him.

"What are you up to……" I mumbled to myself, walking deeper into the dimly lit room. There wasn't anything unusual about the room; just a table, two beds, a television, and a bathroom. I frowned.

"Ok……" I muttered. "Will this stupid trick start anytime soon?"

"What makes you think this is a trick Sakura….."

I looked up, trying to find where the voice was coming from. I frowned. "LI SYOARAN! If this is your attempt to make me happy, I can tell you its not working!" I yelled.

Then, I heard him do something that made me even angrier, he laughed. I could feel my body heating up.

"You mustn't say that until you've seen my plan…." he responded in a mysterious tone.

I frowned again. I heard him sigh contently.

"You know Sakura. You really are something." He said wistfully.

I raised an eyebrow, beckoning him to continue.

"How long have we been together, Sakura?" I heard him ask, again in a wistful tone.

"I don't know." I grumbled. I knew I was lying, and I knew he knew as well, which is probably why he laughed again.

"You know, constantly laughing at me isn't really helping you." I retorted, disdainfully.

He laughed again! "How did we meet, again?"

"I threw a pencil at you." I reminded him candidly.

"O, that's right! We met under the strangest circumstances didn't we? I mean, I almost ran over you that day right?" He said happily, and chuckled right after.

I frowned. "Is that funny to you too?"

I knew Li was grinning, I could feel it. "You know Sakura, I can never forget the way you looked that day right before we went into the elderly home……. your rosy cheeks… and the bundles of snow that perched lightly on your hair. To think about it, you looked like you had a bad case of lice….."

I growled. "LI SYOARAN!"

He chuckle. "I'm kidding. You were very pretty Sakura….. you always are…."

I blushed despite my efforts to keep an angry composure.

He began to speak again in a lulling tone. "Sometimes I wonder how lucky I am that you're with me. Sometimes I worry if it'll all come to an end and you'll leave me… but just one look at your face and I'll forget about everything in the world except that you and I are together…"

His tone was so sincere… I felt my eyes tear up…

"I've never really paid much attention to people until you came along, Sakura. I learned so much from you even though you're not the brightest person…" He continued.

I couldn't help but smile even at that….

"I learned to see the world under a different light, I learned to look at people's positive sides instead of their negatives… this excludes Kero of course…"

I laughed, wiping my teary eyes.

"…but of all the things you've showed me and after learning everything about who you are… I learned the most important thing of all… to love, Sakura…"

I grinned again…..

"I love you Sakura…… and I just want to say…."

I froze…… the lights had suddenly gone out, and I was standing in the room in the dark.

I stared at the large window before me as the curtains that had been down just a moment ago start to roll up……

I felt myself gasp at the sight that was suddenly revealed before me… the city…. But it wasn't just that… aside from the fireworks that suddenly appeared as well, at the heart of the city-view there was large billboard glowing in beautiful light that lit up the words……

…'MARRY ME, SAKURA KINOMOTO!'…

I felt the tears pour, and I laughed…. I sniffled wiping the tears from my face, and I was still grinning, I quickly turned around to find Li… but I didn't have to… he was already there…kneeling before me on one knee and holding up a diamond ring….

I gasped…

NORMAL POV.

Li smirked. "Well…"

Sakura laughed. She loved it when he gave her that childish smirk. He had dressed himself in a nice suit today… He looked earnestly at her, and Sakura felt her hands sweat…

She nodded finally….

Li smiled, and clasped her hand… gently inserting the ring onto the appropriate finger.

Sakura watched, her body still… inside her heart, she felt her love soaring to limits never reached before….. the warmth was so grand that it made her speechless…

Li stared at the ring on her finger… it fit perfectly. He stood up, and stared into Sakura's teary eyes…..he was about to wipe away a tear that was gliding off her face, when surprisingly, Sakura jumped into his arms, clinging tightly around his neck. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist firmly.

"I know you'll probably complain about how I shouldn't have made this event so glamorous… you probably wanted me to propose to you at like mcdonalds and give you a ring from one of those 25 cents machine….. but I couldn't help myself… you deserve better…." Li murmured into her ears, as she felt her squeeze tighter.

Sakura laughed at his joke. She pulled away from the hug, and looked contently into Li's eyes. "I love you too, Li…"

Li smirked. He leaned into her face, and took her lips in his.

Sakura felt herself smiling from within, even as they broke away from their kiss…

"So, how did Kero bring you here?" Li asked curiously.

Sakura frowned, and explained the whole scenario to him. Li narrowed his eyes… "So you believed that you had to go to a hotel before you could go to a store to buy a game?"

Sakura blushed. "What! Who would have thought that Kero would lie!"

"Everyone!" Li responded almost immediately.

Li laughed as Sakura started to ramble about how he'll teach Kero a lesson.

"Let's go out for dinner, Sakura." Li suggested, interrupting her thoughts. "We have a wedding to plan…"

Sakura beamed. Li wrapped an arm around her, and began to lead her to the door. Suddenly, Li stopped.

He smiled slyly. He stared at the bed. "I can't wait for what we do after the wedding…" He suddenly said in an immature tone. He winked at Sakura, who blushed madly, and glared at him.

Li laughed.

As the couple walked out of the room together, they knew within their hearts, that they would share this memory forever… just as their love… would be forever…

A/N: HAHA! There it goes! The final conlusion! LOl! Well… originally, this was part of my friend's birthday present! HAHA! But um……. It kinda past three months ago, and all I could give her was a very rough version --'' But who cares! (She does --')The point is, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be writing other new stories soon! Hehe!


End file.
